The Ghost Of You
by Hina-chancares8
Summary: Sequel to Healing Sands. Gaara and his son Daisuki are living thinking that Hinata is dead. However one day a woman comes to Suna and Daisuki becomes attached to her. Gaara will do anything to make his son happy. Wait...Hinata's alive! GaaraXHinata.
1. The Ghost of you

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 1 of the Sequel of Healing Sands. The next two chapters will be up probably the same day as this one but if not they will be out by the 18****th****.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it by now I wouldn't be writing this**

**Chapter 1: The Ghost Of You**

Gaara stood in front of his mirror fixing his formal red kimono so that it hung at an angle on his overly thin frame. He frowned; the party tonight was not a good idea. When compared with other men he was gangly and weak, especially that damn Hokage that would be at the party. Naruto was tan and strong, one of the best ninja's that have ever lived. Gaara was pale and a lot weaker then the blonde and, not for the first time in his life, he felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

Running his hands down the warm thick clothe in order to straighten it he stopped. This was the same kimono he wore at his wedding.

_Flash Back_

"_Why are we doing this?" Gaara asked pouting at his own reflection._

"_Because," Hinata said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "We are the Kage family of Suna, we have an image to uphold."_

"_I don't care about images." Gaara grumbled._

"_What is this really about?" Hinata asked leaning on his shoulder._

"_I'm ugly." He pouted._

"_Looks like I'm not the only one with mood swings." Hinata laughed._

"_I feel so inferior." He said._

"_Why?" Hinata asked. "Who do you feel inferior to?"_

"_His great Hokage-sama, Naruto." Gaara spat._

"_Aww," Hinata said hugging her husband. "Just remember I love you and so will our child."_

_She put his hand on her stomach before smiling and leaning foreword kissing him again._

"_Besides," she whispered. "Nothing about you is inferior."_

_His cheeks flushed and she began laughing again grabbing his hand and walking out the door together._

_End flashback_

A knock on his door broke him from his reverie. The door opened and a haggard looking maid popped her head in.

"Gaara-sama I'm sorry, to disturb you but it's about Daisuki." She said.

"What?" Gaara asked, turning to look at the woman. "What happened to him!?"

The Kazekage's heart beat rapidly in his chest but the maid smiled softly somewhat reassuring him.

"Nothing happened, he's snug in his bed, but he refuses to go to sleep without a story from his father." She said softly.

Gaara nodded turning back to the mirror and officially straightening the kimono. On the way out he grabbed his Kage hat. He walked fast down the hall and opened his son's door and paused, watching as Daisuki's personal nanny begged him to say goodnight to her but the silent boy remained the silent boy. As soon as the door closed the dark haired boy looked at his father.

"Good evening daddy." He said softly.

"Daisuki when are you going to start talking to your maids?" Gaara asked.

"I don't want to daddy, I don't like them." He said grabbing his old worn teddy bear and holding it close to his chest.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"They all want something from you daddy." Daisuki said. "They said that now that your eligible they want a piece of your fine as…"

"Stop!" Gaara cried, silencing his son.

"What they say is a bad word isn't it daddy?" Daisuki asked.

"A very bad word, a word that would make your mom roll over in her grave." Gaara stated sitting on the edge of the bed, next to his son.

"They can do that?" Daisuki asked amazed.

"No," Gaara said. "It was just a figure of speech."

"Oh." Daisuki said looking at his teddy bear that was the only gift his mother was ever able to give him.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, I don't want a story daddy I want to have a man to man talk with you." Daisuki said innocently, making Gaara chuckle.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Uncle Neji." Daisuki replied immediately.

"Figures." Gaara mumbled. "What else has he been teaching you?"

"Uncle Neji says that you and Naruto-san used to be completely anal douche bags." Daisuki said stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

Gaara's face reddened in anger. After he told Naruto what his good for nothing cousin-in-law was teaching his son Neji was as good as dead.

"Uncle Neji says that you're undernourished and that you're slowly killing yourself." Daisuki stated again, his large innocent eyes staring up at his angry father.

Gaara glared daggers at the floor as he thought of possible ways to murder Neji so that it looked like an accident.

"Uncle Neji says that mommy wanted to marry Naruto-san and not you and then you brain washed her and then you got married."

Screw an accident! He would gladly take any punishment the Hokage would give him, just so he could strangle Neji with his bare hands!

"Uncle Neji said that Naruto-san is a baka and he should have never become Hokage." Daisuki said excitedly, mistaking his father's sadistic smile for a pleased one.

On second thought, maybe Naruto would let him off with a 'warning' and help him dispose of the body.

"Uncle Neji also says…" there was a pause and Gaara watched his sons reaction. "That I'm going to get a new mommy soon."

Gaara watched as tears gathered in his sons eyes and he squeezed his teddy impossibly hard to keep the tears from falling. The Kazekage wrapped his arms around his son and let the boy cry.

"I don't want a new mommy." Daisuki cried. "I want my mommy back."

The familiar sting of tears alerted Gaara that in a few more minutes he would be crying to.

"Can't mommy come back to us?" Daisuki sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but no, she can't." Gaara choked.

"Why!" Daisuki whimpered. "Why!"

Gaara's son was only four, he was new the whole parenting thing and growing up he didn't necessarily have the best example. How was he going to explain death to Daisuki?

"Mommy's in a better place now, but she's still with us. Right here." He poked the teddy bear Daisuki was holding to signify the young boys heart.

"Really!?" he asked excitedly pulling his teddy away from his chest and looking down.

"Yes really." Gaara said. "Now I think it's time you go to sleep."

"Okay." Daisuki said happily.

Gaara stood and walked to the door preparing to leave but was stopped when Daisuki called out to him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Are you really going to find me a new mommy tonight?" Daisuki asked softly.

"Your uncle Neji is a liar." Gaara sighed, flicking off the lights. "Alright, I love you."

"I love you to." Daisuki said.

"Good night."

"Good night."

The Kazekage began to close the door but was stopped again by the soft call of his son.

"Daisuki, you really need to go to sleep." Gaara said.

"Uncle Neji said, mommy was really pretty…was she?" Daisuki asked, staring at his teddy bear.

"The prettiest," Gaara said softly.

"Ok." Daisuki said, distractedly. "Good night for real this time."

"Good night." The Kazekage said before closing the door with a soft click.

Daisuki then propped his bear up and stared right into it's mismatched button eyes and smiled widely.

"Hi mommy." He said. "Daddy said that you were still with us, right in there." He said poking the stuffed animals chest.

There was no noise from the stuffed animal as it just sat there, but Daisuki smiled even wider.

"I miss you mommy." Daisuki said hopefully.

The stuffed animal remained still and silent, this time Daisuki frowned and picked the bear up.

"Mommy, why aren't you talking to me?" Daisuki asked. "It's me, Daisuki. Don't you love me anymore?"

There was more silence and a few crystal like tears fell down his face as he hugged the teddy bear tight.

"I'm sorry mommy, for whatever I did to make you not love me anymore, but I'll make it up to you I promise." He said desperately. "Then you'll talk to me right?" he asked as more tears fell down his cheeks. "You'll love me again won't you?"

Gaara who had been listening from the outside closed his eyes and wished that Hinata was alive again, even if he never got to see her he wanted Daisuki to talk to his mother one last time.

"Hey Gaara!" a loud cheery voice echoed down the hall. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Could you keep your voice down?" Gaara asked his stoic mask in place. "My son is trying to sleep."

"Oh right." The blonde man said sheepishly. "But we have to get you to the party NOW! There's someone you should meet."

"If it will get you to be quite." Gaara sighed as he followed the taller young man down the hall. "By the way Naruto."

"Hmm?" the Hokage asked.

"We have to have a talk about Neji." Gaara stated.

The blonde went off into a rant as the neared the end of the hall and Gaara turned back one last time to look at his son's door.

"Hinata, please." Gaara whispered. "Look over our soon in heaven."

---Page Break---

The small blonde girl slowly walked into the kitchen where her mother was diligently cooking dinner. Looking left and looking right she slowly reached her hand into the cookie jar and…

"Ai." Her mothers disapproving tone rang through the kitchen. "No dessert until AFTER your dinner.

"But mom!" Ai whined. "I'm so hungry I'm going to die!"

"Well go die somewhere else. I have to have dinner done by the time…" she began but was cut off as the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Ai cried running to her father.

"Too late." The older women sighed before turning just as her husband walked into the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready?" the young blonde man asked kissing his wife.

"No, Ai was distracting me, trying to sneak sweets before dinner again." The woman said disapprovingly.

"Aww not my Ai-chan." he said glancing at the small girl. "She would never do something like that."

"Oh of course not!" his wife replied sarcastically. "I must haven't seen correctly."

"Yup." he said shrugging.

"Get out of my kitchen!" she snapped.

Both blondes quickly shuffled out of the room and stood in the entrance hall.

"Ai," he began ruffeling her hair. "You can't disobey mom, she puts food on the table and without her we would both die un." he said dramatically.

"Yes daddy!" the little girl giggeled.

"So from now on you'll be good, yeah?" he asked. "And you'll listen to what she tells you?"

"Yes daddy." she said solemnly.

He reached into his pocket and took out a cookie before handing it to his bright eyed daughter.

"But daddy on the other hand can disobey mommy." he grinned.

"I heard AND saw that!" an irritated female voice shouted from the kitchen.

The young man stood up blushing as his wife entered the hall wielding a ladle. Ai giggled and ran off, cookie in hand.

"Hey where are you going!" her father called.

"You're on your own daddy!" Ai called.

"Traitor!" he cried as he received a hard smack on the head with the ladle.

He turned and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her towards him in order to stop her from hitting him a second time.

"That's not fair." she said smiling.

"Alls fair in love and war." he retorted kissing her once again. "I have good news un."

"What?" she asked curious.

"For the Christmas trading season we're going to Suna!" he said happily.

"Really!?" she cried excitedly hugging her husband tighter. "I love you Deidara!" she squealed.

The blonde smirked while holding his 'wife' close.

"I love you to Hinata."

**A/N: It's the fifteenth so here's the first chapter of the Ghost of You.**


	2. Once Upon a December

**A/N: K here's chapter 2. I officially got my first review from someone who didn't read my first story. Okay so just to clarify and save that person some trouble, the reason why she isn't with Itachi is because Itachi is dead. If you want to know more about Itachi and why he is dead then you have to go back and read my other story. So in order to be fair I will say this now. This story will NOT make sense if you haven't read the first one. If you think you can follow it without the first one then go ahead and continue reading this but I don't want anymore reviews that are whining about something that has already happened or can't happen because of the first story.**

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Once upon a December**

_Far away, Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember _

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_She was lying in a hospital, all thoughts gone, the antiseptic burned her nose but she was to focus on the pain in her lower abdomen to care. The pain was excruciating, it was as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the gut. _

"_Alright now Hinata, I need you to push." A motherly voice said, breaking through her haze._

_Hinata? That was her name wasn't it? A particularly painful 'stab' made her writhe. Deciding to listen to the women she pushed as hard as she could. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist and she was forced into a sitting position. Looking around she saw a blonde woman with honey colored eyes shouting commands to other nurses. A black haired young woman was grasping her hand tightly coaching her breathing. Hinata followed her exactly but let out a deep groan as more pain shot through her stomach._

"_Alright stay with me!" the blonde woman commanded grasping her chin in her hands. "One last push should do it."_

_Hinata shook her head, the pain was too much. Tears were streaming down her sweat soaked face. _

"_Come on Hinata!" she said. "Just one."_

"_I can't Tsunade!" Hinata choked out._

"_Think! Think how hard we worked to make sure this little boy would make it! You don't want all that work for nothing would you?" she asked._

_Hinata gritted her teeth and gave a weak push, but it wasn't enough. She could tell because the older woman shook her head as to signify it was no good. Her body trembled, and she breathed hard, she knew she couldn't do it._

"_You can do it my love." A deep smooth voice cooed into her ear._

_Using the strength the voice seemed to instill in her she gave one last desperate push and then the pain was gone and the rushing of the nurse's stopped. Hinata watched through glazed eyes as a small baby with a crown of black hair was being cleaned. Her heart pounded and one question left her lips._

"_Why isn't he crying?" she asked, her voice trembling._

_There was no answer, it was almost as if she had become deaf to the entire world. Her heart beat faster if that was even possible._

"_I don't hear him crying!" she cried. "Is he ok?"_

_A gentle kiss was placed on her cheek to soothe her as the silent baby was handed to her. She looked down and heard the most glorious sound in her entire life. The very soft and slow breathing of the little boy in her arms, but she also noticed something else. On his small head sat two small cat ears, peeking from underneath the blanket was a small blood red tail. A tear ran down her cheek._

Hinata sat up breathing hard and looked around in the small tent she shared with Deidara and Ai. Her husband was still sleeping soundly and so was Ai, a tear, identical to the one in her dream, slid down her cheek and she wiped it away in awe. However more tears came, so she slowly stood and left the tent to walk in the moonlit forest. She made it to a clearing where the full moon shone brightly and she sat on the ground hugging her knees.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself. "It was only a dream."

'_What about a forgotten memory.'_ A voice whispered on the wind.

"A memory?" she mumbled to herself.

Her highly trained shinobi ears picked up a small noise approaching her and she whipped around grabbing a kunai she kept hidden in her sleeve, but immediately put it away as Ai approached her looking groggy with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Ai what are doing up?" Hinata whispered.

"I had to go potty and I saw mommy was gone." The small girl yawned walking over and sitting down next to her mom. "I was afraid she was going to leave me, just like my old mommy."

Hinata awed and lifted the little girl into her lap, covering both of them with the blanket and allowing the small girl to rest her head on Hinata's shoulder.

"Will we be in Suna soon?" she asked.

"Of course we will. We should actually be there by tomorrow." Hinata spoke softly, resting her head on the top of Ai's.

"Tell me a story mommy." Ai commanded sleepily.

"What kind of story?" Hinata asked.

"The one about the princess who rescued the demon prince." Ai answered.

"But you've heard it a million times!" Hinata said laughing a little.

"Yeah but you tell it really well!" Ai exclaimed. "It's almost as if you were the princess."

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, I am not the princess!" Hinata sighed exasperated.

"Well it sure sounds like you." Ai pouted.

"If I tell you the story, will you drop the topic?" Hinata asked her.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Hinata sighed. "This came to me in a dream. Once in a far off kingdom that was hidden in the forest, there lived four princesses. In this village the royal families were trained as soldiers, otherwise known as shinobi. The first and eldest princess was very strong, the strongest out of the four. She was also quite pretty and she took care of the other princesses. Her most distinguishing feature was her hair, which was always up in two brown buns. The second eldest princess was a blonde princess."

"Like me and daddy?" Ai asked.

"Like you and daddy." Hinata answered. "This princess was the vainest of the four, her eyes were sky blue and her hair was in a permanent ponytail. She was also the thinnest of all the princesses and revered for her beauty, which was only second when…"

"Compared to the next princess." Ai finished.

"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Hinata asked smiling good-naturedly.

"Sorry," Ai said grinning.

"The next princess was the second youngest. She had short bubble gum pink hair that was cut up to her shoulders and two emerald green eyes. Although she was strong she wasn't as strong as the eldest princess, nor as thin as the second princess but she was the smartest and the prettiest. She was loved and envied by all in the kingdom." Hinata said a dreamy quality to her voice.

"And the fourth?" Ai asked and her mother paused for a moment.

"The fourth princess was perhaps the most unique. She was not the thinnest, prettiest, smartest, and by far not the strongest. Her face was quite plain, her hair cut in a short style that…that…" Hinata paused running a hand through her hair.

"Looked like a ducks butt!" Ai giggled.

"Yeah like a ducks butt." Hinata said a smile on her face. "Her eyes were a blank white, which made her the most famous in yet the most disappointing princess of the four. She was the weakest in yet in spite of all that she was able to do great things. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Ai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because she had a strong heart, and the best ability and power anyone could ever ask for." Hinata said closing her eyes.

"Which is?" Ai asked.

"Eternal and pure forgiving love." Hinata answered. "This princess cared about everyone and everything even when others hated her. She was forgiving to a fault, and her trust would be her downfall. But in spite of all that, she kept on loving, and forgiving, and trusting until finally it all paid off and she met the one person who treasured her for just that."

"And that's where our story begins, right mommy?" Ai asked, trying to provoke her mom to continue the story.

"Yes, our story begins once upon a time when there lived a princess who wanted nothing more than to be loved and appreciated by her family and a handsome blonde prince…"

---Page break---

Deidara rolled over in the tent and reached out to find Hinata and Ai while his eyes remained closed. However his hand only found a cold spot. He sat up abruptly and looked around.

"Ai!" he called. "Hinata!" he looked around frantically before getting up and dashing out of the tent.

"Hinata!" he cried louder as he began to run through the forest, focusing his hawk eye so he could find his wife and daughter.

He was about to call again when he ran into a small clearing and saw something out of the corner of his eye. A contented smile crossed his lips as he watched the two females sleep peacefully in each other's arms. There was so much peace in the air he almost sat down next to them so he could rest as well. However he froze and his body became tense as he felt an extreme spike in the chakra that surrounded him. This chakra was very familiar in yet very threatening and dangerous making his breath catch, it was _his_, chakra. He slowly turned around as if he hadn't noticed and kept one eye glued to the sky as his hawk eye scoped out in the forest. Suddenly one of the giant green shrubberies moved and Deidara's heart quickened. He turned back around and softly shook Hinata awake. The Hyuuga slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." She said yawning.

"Good morning un." Deidara answered. "You and Ai need to get up now."

"Okay." She mumbled kissing Deidara lightly on the lips as he leaned foreword.

She rocked her arms lightly and Ai was immediately up and running back to the tent to pack. Her excitement was fueling her adrenaline as she did so, giggling and yelling all the while. Deidara reached out a hand and pulled Hinata to her feet. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him adoringly and Deidara only smiled down at her, feeling slightly guilty knowing where her affections truly came from. He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands giving her a serious look.

"Listen." He said, making sure he had her full attention. "I want you to go on to Suna without me. No matter what you hear or what you think might have happened don't turn back and make sure you get to Suna before nightfall.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nothing." Deidara said with a bright smile.

"You're lying, if nothing was wrong then you would be coming to Suna with us." Hinata exclaimed, clinging to him.

"Look at me." He cooed, and made sure that Hinata's eyes found his. "There's nothing wrong, I just found out that some of my friends are in the area, and if one of us doesn't make it with the cart by sundown we wont be let in."

Hinata looked at him unsure, but then he leaned down and kissed her, making all her worries disappear.

"I'll meet you in Suna by tomorrow." He assured.

"Alright," Hinata smiled. "You're the boss."

With that she ran back to camp to prepare to leave, Deidara stood watching her intently until he heard a rustle from the bushes. He turned around slowly, already forming a clay creation.

"If it isn't my old pal Deidara." A voice said from the shadows of the trees.

"Tobi…" Deidara growled.

---Page Break---

Gaara woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and an unfamiliar warmth at his side.

'Oh no.' his thoughts raced. 'Oh please no.'

He cracked open an eye and glanced at his side. In that single moment he swore his heart stopped. Next to him lying on the bed was his deceased wife, her indigo hair fanned out on the pillow. He let his hand fall and trace the delicate features of her face and slowly her milky eyes opened and a smile graced her lips.

"Good morning."

With those two words Gaara's euphoria shattered. The face and body looked like Hinata but the voice was most certainly not hers. Blinking twice he finally saw the truth. The woman lying next to him had short black hair and dark brown eyes her smile was serene but all Gaara felt was vomit welling up into his throat. But before he could puke all over his bedside companion the door to his room opened. His head whipped around and he saw Daisuki standing in his doorway and excited look on his face while he held his Teddy bear close. However his joyful expression melted into one of utter horror as he saw both his father and the woman sit up and look at him. Tears gathered in his aqua eyes as Gaara stood trying to explain to him.

"Daisuki listen." He began but was cut off by the small boys harsh in yet quivering voice.

"No you listen!" he snapped, making both adults freeze. "I know why mommy wont talk to me now!" he said shoving the bear out in front of him. "And thanks to you she probably won't ever talk to me!"

The little boy rocketed out the doorway and could be heard stumbling and sobbing down the hall.

"Daisuki!" Gaara cried after him.

The woman stood and Gaara glanced at her, feeling somewhat relieved that she was fully dressed in an intricate kimono while he wore a pair of long pants.

"You should go after him." She said softly.

Gaara didn't wait another second before dashing out the door after his son.

---Page Break---

Daisuki ran and ran until he burst into the busy streets, his vision blurred with tears. He ran into someone and fell on his butt. Pausing in the middle of his tears he looked around, feeling the noon sun blaze down on him from the cloudless sky. He held his teddy bear close and began to cry again. No one took notice of the small boy as they continued to mill about.

"Hey what's wrong?" an innocent feminine voice asked.

Daisuki looked up into two bright blue eyes, but he quickly looked down and let a few more tears soak into the top of his bear.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" the girl said again, hands on hips.

He looked up at her; he saw her face turned away from him, her mouth formed into an angry pout.

"D-don't be mad." He said softly.

She turned and looked back at him smiling really wide and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm not," she said simply.

He looked down bashfully and slowly rocked back and forth as the two children sat in a comfortable silence.

"I like your teddy." She said softly.

Daisuki looked back up at her and smiled a little before holding it out and speaking again.

"My mommy made it for me."

"Aw cool!" she squealed. "Your mommy must be really good at sewing."

"She was." He said again. "She's not here anymore."

"Oh." The small girl said. "I'm sorry. I know how that feels, my mommy didn't want me anymore so she left me somewhere and then my new mommy and daddy picked me up."

"You have a new mommy?" Daisuki asked softly.

"Yup she's really nice and she loves me a lot." She answered.

"So." He started again. "It's okay to have a new mommy?"

"Oh yeah!" she answered as if it was no big deal. "But you can't forget about your real mommy either."

"But a new mommy might make me forget!" Daisuki said worriedly.

"Nah." She reassured. "You have the teddy to remember your real mommy."

There was a pause as Daisuki examined the old and worn bear before smiling and hugging it again.

"You're right!" he said brightly.

"My name is Ai." The girl said.

"My name is Daisuki." The Kazekage's son answered.

"Well Daisuki maybe we can play together while I stay in Suna." Ai said grinning before holding out her hand.

Daisuki only nodded before the two small children walked off, hand in hand. However, only a few feet behind the children ran a red headed young man and a dark haired you woman, searching high and low for their lost children.

**A/N: Will Gaara and Hinata see each other? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. When the Day met the Night

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: nope, but maybe if I'm good this year Santa will bring the rights to me!**

**Chapter 3: When the Day met the Night**

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

"Daisuki!" Gaara yelled as he continued to run through the crowed.

"Ai!" Hinata cried out in panic.

Maybe it was a twist of fate, or God setting things right in the world for just a moment but the two adults collided and skidded to the ground.

"Owie!" Hinata whined as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry miss, are you okay?" Gaara asked without looking at her.

A chill ran down her spine as she heard his voice, reminding her of the voice in the dream that had soothed her.

"I'm fine and I should be the one apologizing." She said sheepishly standing up and glancing at him for a brief moment, before doing a double take. "Gaara." She whispered.

"What was that?" he asked also standing up.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked, her cheeks heating up.

"Hn." Was all Gaara said.

The woman before him was obviously not a native to Suna. She wore a hooded cloak with a scarf and a dark pair of sunglasses to protect her from the sun. He turned away from her briskly before beginning to run again. Hinata took this as a sign to leave as well and she also returned to her search for her daughter, not knowing how she knew that mans name even though she had never seen him in her entire life.

---Page Break---

"So, how's the mrs.'s?" Tobi asked mockingly.

"None of your business un!" Deidara snapped defensively. "What do you want with me and Hinata?"

"Hinata and I." he corrected smugly. "I want nothing with you, but the Hyuuga still has something of mine."

"Well I won't let you take her yeah!" Deidara said, his resolve shining in his eye.

"Why?" Tobi asked. "You have no reason to protect her. Certainly you don't desire her, I mean you haven't even 'consummated' your marriage yet."

Deidara flushed before gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at the eldest living Uchiha.

"Hinata-chan's a good girl! I won't take advantage of that un!" the blonde said harshly.

"It's been two years Deidara." Tobi said bored. "You can't tell me you keep her around out of the goodness of your heart."

"I do un!" he cried. "I only want what's best for her!"

"Of course you do." Tobi said sarcastically. "Because keeping her away from her husband and small son is really what's best for her."

Deidara was quite and looked away clenching his fists at his sides and Tobi let out a low deep chuckle.

"Face it Deidara." He began. "You only want what's best for her if it includes you."

The blondes face became sad and he couldn't stand to look up at the man before him. Tobi mentally smirked, but his expression remained stony.

"A few nights ago un." Deidara began. "She called out a name, Gaara! Over and over again. Gaara! Gaara! Un. I didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night."

"See," Tobi said approaching the blonde man warily. "Your selfish, you want her all to yourself."

There was a pause and then Deidara began nodding in agreement and this time Tobi allowed a small portion of his triumphant smile to slip out.

"And do you know why?" Tobi asked softly. "It's because you…love her."

Deidara recoiled and took a few steps back holding a kunai up in defense as if Tobi had attacked him previously with his words. Tobi began to laugh again, a low long laugh.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, and you can get back to me." He said brightly. "But for now, I'll be in the shadows, watching…waiting…"

There was silence and the blonde gritted his teeth, afraid of what might happen next.

"Until then." Tobi grinned before disappearing.

Deidara let the kunai fall from his hand, he was so confused and afraid, and he didn't know what to do. But a thought suddenly hit him, and he stood from the spot and began to walk in the direction of Suna.

---Page Break---

Apparently luck wasn't on Hinata's side today. It was already noon and she still couldn't find Ai anywhere. Hinata didn't know Suna well and a lot of places had been overlooked. Sighing in defeat she sat on a bench and began to cry. Gaara was also still looking for Daisuki and he still wasn't able to find his dark haired son. He stumbled over to a bench where a woman sat and held his head in his hands as he tried to think. But any type of thinking soon was out of the question as the soft sobs of the woman next to him grabbed his attention.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"M-my daughter. I can't find her anywhere." She said softly.

He chuckled at the situation making her look at him confused. Looking at her slightly angry expression made him smile.

"I can't find my son either." He said softly looking down at his hands.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up at the woman just recognizing her as the one from earlier. This time the hood of her cloak was down revealing long dark hair, and there were tears running slowly down her cheeks from underneath the sunglasses.

"He is all I have left of my wife who died when he was two." He continued, feeling reassured as he sat next to her. "He's my life. I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't find him."

"My daughter Ai," the woman began before stopping and back tracking. "She's not really my daughter, I found her on the streets when she was an infant and I raised her from there. She was abandoned by her mother…" her voice quivered as she trailed off.

It was Gaara's turn to do the comforting, so he squeezed the hand on his shoulder lightly as if to encourage her.

"I don't want her to feel as if I've abandoned her." She finished.

Looking up Gaara decided that it would be much more productive if they looked together. Besides if they found Daisuki first he could use his Byakugan to find this woman's daughter. A clever little trick he was taught in Konoha while visiting his uncle. At least Neji wasn't completely useless. However as he opened his mouth to speak he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him and his cheeks flushed. Hinata looked back at the red headed man next to her that seemed to be struggling with words. His cheeks were slightly pink making her own cheeks start to turn red. Was he blushing?

"Stop crying." Was the first thing he could get out.

It sounded more like a command then a suggestion, or a plea, which was what he was going for. He looked away embarrassed but then he heard a small laugh and he turned

back to look at the woman immediately.

"Your right." She said pulling off her sunglasses **(A/N: GASP!)** and wiping the tears from her **CLOSED** eyes and sliding them back on. "There's no use crying over it now! We have to look for our kids."

She stood and offered him a hand while slipping the scarf from around her neck revealing a soft and understanding smile. Gaara took her hand robotically. There was something so familiar about this woman and he wanted to know what it was. However he was broken from his reverie when she wrapped the scarf around his face and he looked at her confused and slightly alarmed.

"Uh, it looks like your cheeks are getting a little s-sunburned." She stuttered out nervously.

Gaara's face turned bright red and he looked away, allowing the woman to lead him on the search for the two missing children.

---Page Break---

"Dasuki-kun?" Ai asked as they swung on the playground swings. "Are you a ninja?"

"I'll be s-starting the ninja academy when I turn eight." He answered

"Cool!" Ai exclaimed. "Daddy says that we'll settle in a ninja village soon so I can become a ninja, he even teaches me some tricks when mommy's not looking."

"Being a ninja is serious." Daisuki said seriously. "Jutsu can be hard to perform and deadly when not intended to be."

Ai listened on in awe of how much the small boy knew waiting for him to enlighten her more.

"That's how my mommy died." Daisuki said. "She preformed a jutsu that killed her to save me…" he trailed off sadly.

Ai elbowed him softly to try and get him to talk more; Daisuki looked up at her and forced a sad smile.

"Or at least that's what uncle Neji told me." Daisuki said.

"You have an uncle?" Ai asked.

"Yup I have a bunch and I have a bunch of cousins to." Daisuki confirmed. "Don't you?"

"Nope." Ai answered simply.

"Oh…" Daisuki trailed off, hoping that Ai didn't hate him.

Suddenly the blonde girl jumped from the swing and stood in front of Daisuki's swing. The dark haired boy had to dig his heels into the dirt as hard as he could to keep himself from colliding and hitting Ai.

"Daisuki, you want a new mommy right?" Ai asked.

"Well yeah…and I want daddy to be happy again." Daisuki said.

"And you know my mommy is really nice right?" Ai asked.

"She sounds like one of the nicest mommy's in the world!" Daisuki answered smiling.

"Then why don't we make my mommy your new mommy?" Ai asked smiling brightly.

"Huh?" Daisuki asked confused.

"Well since I want uncles and cousins and stuff and you want a new mommy why don't your daddy and my mommy get married?" Ai asked.

"What about your daddy?" Daisuki asked concerned.

"Aww daddy wont care! And besides then you'll have two daddy's!" Ai exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know." Daisuki said warily.

"Alright then." Ai said thinking hard. "I've got it! You can meet my mommy and if you like her THEN my mommy and your daddy can get married."

Daisuki thought about it for a few minutes, glancing at his teddy bear and then looking into the bright blue, afternoon sky.

"Please nii-san!" Ai said trying to add in the prospect of them being siblings.

Daisuki smiled at the new nickname, he always wanted a sibling, and his daddy was really quite boring.

"Okay nee-chan." Daisuki said nodding.

"WOOHOO!" Ai exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly, making Daisuki laugh.

She stopped immediately before thinking. Then a large smile spread across her face and she became excited again.

"Lets go find mommy!" Ai cried.

"Huh?" Daisuki asked nervously.

"Well you need to meet mommy some time!" Ai said sarcastically. "Now's as good a time as any."

"O-okay then." Daisuki stuttered thinking about what Ai's mom was really like.

The blonde pulled the small boy off the swing and began running into town, not noticing the dazed expression on her friends face.

---Page Break---

"Anything?" Hinata asked Gaara from where he stood on the roof of a house.

"Nothing." He sighed jumping down.

She held a finger to her lips to keep them from quivering as she told her self she mustn't cry and that the kids were okay. A thought suddenly struck her and she touched her sunglasses warily. She had found out about an ability with her eyes a few months ago and she had never told Deidara about it. Swallowing hard she turned back to the red headed man who still looked like he was combing through the crowed. Gaara looked out into the dusty street when he felt an unfamiliar weight leaning on his back. He began to turn but stopped as he heard the woman's shaky voice.

"Please…don't turn around."

He nodded hoping she could feel the movement of his head and stood stock still, waiting for her to finish what ever she didn't want him to see. A sudden spike in chakra made him tense, a new realization struck him. She was a ninja. Using her newly enhanced vision Hinata glanced around and gasped when she saw two small children struggling through the market place, one of them was Ai. Without deactivating her Byakugan Hinata spun around and began sprinting through the crowded streets. Gaara was caught off guard for a minute but followed soon after her. They were running side by side heading straight for the crowded busy market. Hinata glanced towards the red headed man just as he turned and looked at her. The earth seemed to stop turning. His aquamarine seemed so familiar to her. Gaara saw her white Hyuuga eyes that were blazing with the Byakugan and felt his stomach drop, giving him an almost unreal feeling. It wasn't until they heard the terrified scream that their eye contact broke.

A spooked horse was dragging a cart behind it and was racing towards two small children.

---Page Break---

Ai and Daisuki held each other tightly in fear, neither knowing what to do. However as the horse neared Daisuki looked at Ai and blinked back tears before pushing her out of the way and bracing himself for the oncoming horse. But instead of feeling any pain he heard the sound of rushing sand, the sound of splintering wood and a comforting warmth that wrapped around him.

Slowly, hesitantly he opened his eyes. Looking down at him with kind and sad white eyes, much like his uncles, was a young woman who had a few tears dripping down her face. A relived smile stretched it's way across her mouth before she grabbed him and held him close letting a few tears fall into his inky black hair that matched hers so well. Daisuki held his bear between them and glanced at it briefly before looking back up at the crying woman.

"Okaa-san?" he asked confused.

---Page Break---

Gaara watched in shock and a bit of pride as his son pushed the small blonde girl away trying to keep her from getting hurt. But soon his heart beat erratically with fear as the horse and court gathered speed. In a blur the woman was speeding towards Daisuki, and Gaara felt new strength flow through his veins. Running faster then he had in years he leaped a top the runaway horse and was able to unhook the cart. He steered it away from the woman and his son before dismounting the horse and watching to see if his plan had worked.

In a sense it did the cart slowed down but soon tipped and skidded towards them. There was the sound of sand rubbing against sand and a super rock hard barrier engulfed the woman and his son. The cart splintered and broke as soon as it came into contact with the barrier. He scooped up the blonde girl and shielded her from any and all splintering word parts that instead whipped across his back leaving deep cuts and minor scratches alike.

"Thank you." He heard the small girl mutter as tears began to seep through his shirt.

When he turned around again the barrier had fallen and the woman was standing there, sunglasses on, with Daisuki clinging to her leg. Gaara shook his head, convincing himself that what he saw earlier was just his mind and the sun playing tricks on him, that woman wasn't…couldn't be Hinata. The blonde girl leapt from his arms and ran towards the woman.

"Okaa-san!" she cried.

Hinata scooped her up and began to cry again as Ai tried to reassure her. Gaara looked at Daisuki who peeked at him behind the woman's leg.

"Otou-san." Daisuki said in his small voice. "Do you hate me?" he asked his voice shaking.

He walked over and kneeled in front of his son, face hard but eyes slightly glassy.

"I could never, NEVER hate you Daisuki." He said, chocking up at the last second.

Daisuki threw himself at his father and began to sob as Gaara tried to calm him. After a few minutes Gaara lifted Daisuki and stood with him clinging to his shoulder.

"Are you Daisuki's daddy?" Ai asked from Hinata's arms.

"Yes." Gaara answered her.

"Nice to meet you!" she said holding out her hand that he took. "I'm your new daughter!"

"Ai-chan!" Hinata gasped, her face turning red.

Gaara did something he hadn't done in a while, he laughed. Daisuki looked at Ai and grinned; glad his father was happy once again. Ai gave him a thumb up and a matching grin telling him she knew her plan would work.

"I-I'm so sorry." Hinata stuttered as she avoided locking eyes with Gaara.

"It's fine." He answered warmly. "You gave me my life back." He said referring to Daisuki. "You have me eternal gratitude."

"Ne, Okaa-san?" Ai asked.

"Hm?" Hinata answered

"Can we meet at the park tomorrow so Daisuki and I can play?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh…" Hinata trailed off.

"I'm sure Daisuki would like that very much. Right Daisuki?" Gaara asked, his son nodding.

"Okay t-then." Hinata said, not really given much of a choice.

Gaara then bowed low to her before dismissing himself and his son. Daisuki leaned his head on his fathers shoulder-waving goodbye to Ai before looking at Hinata and waving shyly.

"Let's go home." Hinata said sighing.

"Oh mommy did I tell you?" Ai asked.

"What?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Daisuki's the son of the Kazekage." Ai answered matter of factly.

"Oh…so that means that the man from earlier…" Hinata began in awe.

"Yup, he was the Kazekage." Ai said.

"WHAT!?"

**A/N: YAY MARRY CHRISTMAS! Oh and please review! **


	4. It's getting better all the time

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: Nope Santa disappointed me…**

**Chapter 4: It's getting better all the time**

I have to admit it's getting better

A little better all the time

It can't get no worse

I have to admit it's getting better

It's getting better since you've been mine

Getting so much better all the time

Gaara entered the graveyard, Daisuki's small hand clutched in his. After walking a little ways in they both stop.

"Otou-san is it time to pray?" Daisuki asks his father.

"Hai Daisuki, it's time to pray." Gaara answered.

Daisuki nodded and got on his knees and closed his eye before beginning to pray like his father. However he activated his Byakugan so he would know when his father stopped praying. He hated coming to the graveyard, it always made him sad and tired.

Daisuki's fathers eyes opened and he stood up. The small boy deactivated his blood line limit and stood up as well. Gaara bowed to the grave and began to walk away, Daisuki following after him.

"Daisuki," he said sternly.

"Hai otou-san?" Daisuki asked confused.

"Say goodbye." Gaara said.

"Sayonara, okaa-san."

Gaara walked quickly to the playground, hoping that the woman and her daughter hadn't been waiting long for them. He paused for a moment as he felt his stomach flip. Daisuki pulled on his father's hand, trying to get him to move. The red head looked up at his son who looked concerned.

"Are you okay daddy?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, my stomach just feels a little strange." He answered. "It was probably because of breakfast."

Daisuki nodded and they were off on there way again. They finally made it to the small park. There were small clusters of children and adults but no sign of the duo from the other day. He felt his son squeeze his hand and inhale sharply. Gaara kneeled in front of Daisuki and placed his hands on his small shoulders.

"It's okay they'll be here, they're probably just late." Gaara reasoned.

Daisuki nodded his dark head, and Gaara led his son to a bench and they waited. It felt like hours had passed even the Kazekage was getting impatient. He heard a large sniffle from his side. Glancing over he saw his son look up at him with cloudy aqua eyes that brimmed with large tears.

"They're not coming." He said quietly.

Gaara wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and let the small boy cry into his side. He looked at the hot and barren ground remembering similar situations during his own childhood.

"GOMEN!"

His head snapped up as he glanced over to the direction of the shout and felt a contented smile appear on his face. The woman from yesterday was running towards them dragging her tired looking daughter after her. She skidded to a halt in front of them and bowed her head deeply.

"I am so so so very sorry Kazekage-sama." She managed to say between large gasps of air. "Ai and I had a few…mishaps this morning."

Flashback

_She was walking down the hall of a hospital, being lead by a tall lean red headed man. A strange calm settled over her when she saw the man and grabbed his hand. He turned to look back at her a warm smile on his face, but his eyes weren't visible underneath his spiky bangs. They walked into a small room and Hinata touched her belly softly. The red headed man sat her down in a soft and comfortable chair and he stood to her right holding her hand in his the entire time. Another wave of emotions hit her, except this time they were feelings of panic and dread. However for the life of her she couldn't remember why. _

"_Good morning Hinata." A kind voice echoed in her dream._

_She looked up and recognized the blonde woman vaguely, her honey colored eyes smiled down on her as she took a seat in front of her and the red headed man gave her hand a squeeze._

"_Let's take a look at the little bundle of joy, he is going to be one of Konoha's own one day." She said kindly before placing a glowing palm on her still quite small stomach._

_Bundle of joy? That meant she must be pregnant. How did that happen? WHEN had that happened? Konoha? That was the name of the village hidden in the leaves. Looking up at the woman she finally put a name to the face._

"_Tsunade." The name came out in a whisper._

"_Yes?" the woman asked curiously as she continued to examine Hinata's abdomen._

"_Nothing." Hinata answered._

"_Ahh!" Tsunade said suddenly and then looked at the couple and smiled. "It kicked."_

_Hinata looked up at the red head, who kissed her hand softly and the blonde woman took her other hand and placed it on her stomach._

"_Feel." She said._

_There was a soft kick and Hinata felt tears start to gather in her eyes. She was so happy. _

"_Do you feel it?" the man asked._

"_Y-yes," she said thickly as a few tears fell down her cheeks._

_Her throat began to burn and it became hard for her to breath, but then the smell of burning hair filled her nose._

_Hinata sat up abruptly, slightly reluctant to leave her bliss full dream. That was when she took in her surroundings. The small gypsy cart that she called home was filled with smoke. She sprang from the bed and rushed to the kitchen where Ai was standing in front of their make shift stove._

"_What happened?" Hinata asked panic stricken._

"_I-I," she stuttered, turning around to look at her mother._

_However she was cut off as Hinata screamed and pulled her away from the flame of the stove as her blonde hair caught on fire. Leaning over Hinata grabbed their washbasin full of water and dumped it on her daughter's head, extinguishing the flame. She was about to sigh but realized she couldn't breathe. Rushing around she threw open all of the wood shutters and practically coughed her lungs out. Turning around she walked over to Ai who was sitting on a chair crying, half her hair singed._

"_What were you thinking?" Hinata asked disbelievingly as she looked around the room, that was more like a disaster area._

"_I wanted to make lunch for Daisuki and Gaara-chan." Ai said as more crocodile tears fell from her azure eyes._

"_Why didn't you wake me up!?" Hinata cried._

_However Ai's tears only became heavier and she looked down rubbing her eyes. Hinata almost smacked herself and kneeled down in front of Ai._

"_I'm sorry!" Ai sobbed. "Do you hate me?" _

"_Of course I don't." Hinata said cupping her face and wiping away a few tears._

"_Can we still make them lunch?" Ai asked._

"_Of course." Hinata said sighing. "But first we need to clean up."_

"_Aw mom." Ai whined._

"_Now now, we can't keep our boys waiting." Hinata tsked._

"_Our boys?" Ai asked._

_Hinata's face turned bright red making Ai giggle._

End Flashback

Gaara looked at the woman and the small girl and noticed the uneven lengths of her hair and the places where it was burned. He rose an eyebrow before looking back at the woman.

"It's okay, as long as you made it." Gaara said.

"We also made these for you." She said holding out four bento boxes.

Gaara examined them; all of the lunches were packed neatly in boxes made of polished wood. Before another word was spoken Daisuki and Ai felt their stomachs rumble and they both shouted at the same time.

"LUNCH!"

The two adults laughed and quickly handed out the lunch boxes.

"Here you go." Hinata said handing a light colored box to Gaara.

He traced his fingers over the design on the cover. It was the Kanji for love and he absently touched his forehead.

"I made it last night." Hinata commented, looking at how he examined the box carefully. "I want you t-to keep it."

He looked up at her and smiled. Today her long dark hair was down and entirely visible, she wore simple blue pants and a white t-shirt. The only thing that was the same as it was yesterday was the dark sunglasses that shielded her eyes.

"Thank you." He said before opening the lid.

The two adults ate slowly as the small children ate as fast as they possibly could. Soon after Daisuki neatly put the lunch box and chopsticks down standing and thanking Hinata before running after Ai who had left her lunch box opened and scattered. Sighing she kneeled down onto the ground and collected Ai's lunch box and chopsticks before placing both of them in a bag, before turning towards Gaara.

"Daisuki is very well mannered," she began trying to start a conversation on some common ground. "I wish Ai was that polite." She said wistfully.

"Daisuki isn't a normal kid." Gaara said stoically. "He doesn't talk much and he has no friends," he paused. "Well he had no friends."

"Ai was all alone, abandoned, left for dead and now she has us." She said looking over to where the two children had decided to sit and play.

Gaara looked at her strangely. Us? Was he suddenly included in her strange family description? The red head suppressed a shudder as Hinata's smiling face came into his mind. He missed her more then anyone would ever know. Hinata looked at the Kazekage worriedly, unaware that she caused his distracted, slightly pained look. She had no idea that in reality she was the wife he had talked so fondly of. Little did Gaara know, that the woman who sat next to him remembered him from her dreams and blushed wondering what it all meant. Gaara glanced at her making Hinata look down shyly, staring at him discreetly. Warmth enveloped her hand and she lifted her head, noticing the light blush on the red head's face as he gently squeezed her hand. Then the adults began to talk.

---Page Break---

"WEEEE!" Ai squealed as she spun on a small merry-go-round.

Daisuki stood off to the side clutching his bear close and watched as the blonde haired girl had the time of her life.

"Daisuki come on!" Ai urged using her shoes to make the small ride stop.

The dark haired boy looked at her shyly. Ai was worried, so she stood up and walked towards him.

"What's wrong Daisuki?" Ai asked. "You're acting like you don't know me."

Daisuki looked at her with guarded eyes, before shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"I thought you weren't coming…" he said softly.

"Oh you silly goose!" Ai said exasperated. "Of course I would come! I wouldn't miss it for the world, see?" she said pulling slightly on her uneven hair. "Even though I burned up my hair and mommy got kinda mad we still made it."

Daisuki looked at her with wide eyes and went to touch the burned ends before recoiling. Ai realized that she would get him no closer to the merry-go-round so she grabbed his hand and ran towards a specifically set out sand box. He seemed reluctant at first but soon became more comfortable with the offer and followed behind her. When they got to the sand she pulled him down on his knees like she was before pressing her hand into the sand. Daisuki watched puzzled, Ai sighed before taking his hand and pressing it into the sand next to hers. Using one finger she drew a heart around both names and underneath in crooked letters wrote, 'best friends.' It took Daisuki only a moment to read what she had written and he smiled before beginning to build a flimsy sand castle that they could knock down when he was finished.

---Page Break---

Deidara had been skirting the outside of Suna for days now. The sun beat viciously down on his back as he made at least his fiftieth time around the village. He knew Tobi and Zetsu were following him and he wanted to know why. Tobi had told him he would give him time, but for some odd reason the blonde thought his time had suddenly run out.

"I'm tired of these games." Madara said lazily. "Go fetch him."

"Yes sir." Zetsu said before disappearing into the ground.

In a few minutes Zetsu sprang from the ground holding a struggling Deidara. Madara grinned devilishly before pulling off his orange mask and staring at the man before him.

"How are you today Deidara?" he asked.

"Rot in hell un!" the blonde spat.

"Now now, temper temper." Madara warned. "You see our plans are moving to slow and I've decided to make them move a bit faster."

"You said you would give me time to think it over yeah!" Deidara growled.

"That I did." Madara said thoughtfully.

"Then let me go!" Deidara snapped.

"Well I don't know, I am a man of my word so I won't press on the subject of which side you will take." Madara answered. "All I'm here to do is persuade you."

Deidara who had been fighting Zetsu's grip the entire time froze and glanced up at the Uchiha male who only smiled at him.

"You know the sharringan isn't just used for fighting." Madara stated. "It can be used for many, MANY productive things."

Deidara felt his stomach drop and his mind clear as he stared into the advanced version of the sharringan.

---Page Break---

"So she pulled me underneath the table to protect me from the oncoming food." Gaara continued as the woman next to him laughed at his story. "When the ruckus cleared there was food everywhere and…"

"Temari-chan had mashed potatoes in her hair!" Hinata cut him off and laughed even harder.

Gaara had tensed up and watched her with wide eyes. Slowly her hysterics turn to laughter which turned to light giggles.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"How did you know that?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You just said that Temari had mashed potatoes in her hair. How did you know that?" he asked. "Come to think of it how did you know my sisters name was Temari?"

"Uh well I'm sure you brought her up at one point and told me her name." Hinata said face heating up.

She really didn't mean to say anything but it had just spilled out as if she really knew. As if she was really there. She hadn't known where it came from.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about the mashed potatoes." Gaara said skeptically.

"I guessed?" she asked more then answered.

The red head lifted his hand making Hinata unintentionally flinch before she felt a slight tug at the sunglasses that covered her eyes. She jerked back as if she had been burned, Gaara recoiled for a moment before gripping the sunglasses between his fingers again.

Flash Back

"_Hinata-chan!" Deidara called to the bed-ridden girl._

_She looked up slightly dazed and very confused. Her blonde husband bounded into the room and she forced a smile._

"_What is it Deidara-kun?" she asked softly._

"_I've got a surprise for you!" he exclaimed happily._

"_Oh well t-thank you." She said smiling genuinely. _

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark pair of sunglasses before shoving them in her face._

"_SURPRISE!" He shouted making Hinata flinch at his volume._

"_Sunglasses?" she asked confused._

"_Yup un!" he said happily._

"_B-but why?" she asked timidly._

"_Because there are people out there Hinata-chan yeah, who want to hurt you." Deidara said seriously sitting in front of her. "Once you put them on you can't take them off for anyone, unless you trust them with your life un." _

"_Why would they want to h-hurt me?" she asked astounded._

"_Because of these yeah." He said pointing to her eyes._

"_O-oh." She said,_

_She already knew her eyes were strange and different from everyone else's but for some reason she had a hard time believing that someone wanted to hurt her because of her eyes. Looking up into the blonde mans face she reluctantly took the eyewear from him, after all she had recently had an 'accident' and lost her memory. The least she could do was trust her husband. Standing she walked over to a large mirror and watched her reflection as she slowly slid them on. In a moment she was swept into and embrace. Deidara spun her around a few times before hugging her._

"_See I told ya they were good un!" he exclaimed._

"_Yeah." Hinata said absent-mindedly her reflection was still visible over Deidara's shoulder._

_For some reason the glasses felt wrong, just like her supposed husbands hug._

End Flashback

She almost jerked back again but stopped. She trusted Gaara and was willing to let him see her eyes, so when he once again began to pull the sunglasses off little by little she didn't move. However just as they were about to completely slide off there was a shout from nearby and Gaara recognized it as Ai's loud and obnoxious voice both adults turned abruptly to see what was going on.

---Page break---

"LET GO!" Ai shouted her hands wrapped around Daisuki as the two children pulled, trying to free the stuffed toy from the viscous grip of the playground bully.

"Make me!" The older boy taunted.

A loud rip rang in Daisuki's ear as the bully gave one final tug. He felt the tears burn behind his eyes as his precious bear was thrown carelessly to the ground, stuffing spilled out of the large hole that had been ripped.

"Flimsy piece of trash." The boy grumbled throwing the ripped head of the bear to the ground.

Daisuki couldn't help it anymore and began to cry. Ai rubbed comforting circles on his back before turning to the bully and giving him her best glare.

"You are a big poopy head!" she cried.

"Ugly children should keep their mouth shut." The older child commented.

"I am not a child!" she cried indigently. "I am a woman!"

"Could have fooled me." The boy shrugged. "It could be because of your ugly boy hair." He said. "Aren't girls supposed to have long hair?"

Ai felt tears sting at her eyes to but she tried to hide them. The bully saw the moment of weakness and decided to use it to his advantages. He leaned down and pulled hard on a piece of her remaining long hair.

"How ugly. You're too ugly to be a girl. You're even to ugly to be a boy!" he sneered.

Then the dam broke and tears flowed out of her once clear blue eyes. She felt two warm arms wrap around her and she looked up.

"Mommy!" she gasped.

"It's okay Ai." The older woman reassured.

"And you need to apologize to my son." The Kazekage growled looming over the boy.

The boy trembled as the Kazekage loomed over him.

"S-sorry!" he stuttered out before dashing away.

Daisuki cried silently as he held his headless bear close to his chest. Hinata kneeled next to him and hugged.

"Ai please be a good girl and get me the basket that held our lunch." Hinata commanded her daughter who nodded and ran toward the bench they had sat at previously.

Gaara knelt down and picked up the bear biting back the wave of regret that hit him. Hinata gently took the head from his hands.

"It's okay Daisuki." She said taking the bear from his arms. "Your bear just has a booboo."

"B-but." He began but was silenced as Ai came back with the basket.

Hinata reached in and pulled out a small sewing kit, noticing Gaara's confused face she only smiled.

"Ai rips a lot of her clothes." She said sheepishly.

Gaara nodded inn understanding as he watched her sew the head back on to the bear. By the time Daisuki's tears dried the bear was as good as new.

"There Daisuki, I'm all fixed now." Hinata said making a fake voice for the bear as she wiggled it in front of his face.

Daisuki gasped grabbing it from her hands and then tackled her in a huge hug. She hugged him back before he placed a shy kiss on her cheek then ran to hide behind his father.

"Hey mommy." Ai said, tear stained face bright. "Can we go to dinner with Daisuki and Gaara-chan tomorrow?"

Hinata blushed and turned to look at Gaara. The red head looked surprised that she would even consider such a thing then smiled slightly.

"I'm willing if you are." He said.

There was a pause, Ai giving her puppy dog eyes and Gaara starring at her stoically. Finally Hinata turned to him with a wide smile.

"Okay it's a date."

---Page Break---

"Mommy is going on a date!" Ai teased as she ran ahead.

"I am not!" Hinata protested, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

"But you said so yourself!" Ai pouted.

"I shouldn't have said that!" Hinata said blushing brighter. "I barely know the man and here I am asking him out on a date."

"Hurry mommy!" Ai whined as she began running to their make shift home.

"Ai be careful!" Hinata called after her but froze as the door to their house burst open and the small girl was lifted into strong arms.

"Honey I'm home." The vivacious blonde man stated over his daughters giggles.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this but I was procrastinating. I'm having a hard time finishing this because I don't know what's going to happen to my writing career after this story…it makes me kind of sad. Does anyone have any suggestions for me after this?**


	5. Pressure

**A/N: Okay! I'll be cranking out more chapters now that I have after school rehearsal for my school drama production. Now I have extra time in between scenes to do this! Oh and also beware the language in this chapter it's quite explicit. **

**Disclaimer: Yup I don't own it**

**Chapter 5: Pressure**

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Some night I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

"How are my two favorite girls doing yeah?" Deidara asked his daughter as they sat at their singed makeshift dinner table.

"We better be you're only girls." Hinata mumbled as she continued to cook dinner.

"No need to worry un." The blonde said hugging her from behind.

Hinata twitched as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, this didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What's wrong hun?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said softly.

He regarded her for a moment before turning towards her daughter and leaning over the table.

"Ne Ai-chan?" he said looking at the girl innocently.

"Hai otou-san?" she asked.

"Can you go out and get me some candy?" he said, slyly.

"R-really!" Ai exclaimed, candy was a rare privilege for her.

"Yup." Deidara nodded, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few coins. "But don't eat it all on the way here okay?"

The blonde haired girl nodded and took the money before rushing out the door. Hinata sighed as the door slammed shut.

"And another dinner ruined." She mumbled.

"Hinata." Her husbands voice didn't carry the usual bright and bubbly tone instead it was serious.

She turned around to look at him and gasped at the distrusting look he fixed her with. His azure blue eyes were dark, a deep blue that was nothing like his normal eyes. In moments he had backed her into a wall. Smiling weakly she tried to escape his grasp but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Deidara l-let go." She stuttered, pushing lightly on his chest.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them with one of his hands above her head while the other swiped his long blonde bang away from his face. She was soon gazing into the bright lense of his hawk eye as he examined her.

"Are you seeing anybody else?" he asked in a growl.

Hinata visibly paled but shook her head roughly. His grip on her tightened.

"Don't lie to me un." He sneered. "I can see when you're lying." He said using his free hand to tap the lense softly.

"I-I'm not seeing anyone!" she whimpered as she began to struggle.

A sharp pain shot through her wrist making her yelp and freeze, looking up at Deidara wide eyed.

"Lies!" he snapped. "You were out with someone today!"

"I-I wasn't!" Hinata whimpered.

"Tell me the truth!" he said his voice getting softer and softer which was never a good sign when it came to Deidara.

"I only went to the park with A-ai." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"It was only you and Ai?" he asked.

"Y-yes I s-swear now please let me go!" she cried.

Instead of releasing her he let his hand brush against her cheek wiping away her stray tear. She recoiled afraid of what he would do next but he only stared at her until she met his eyes with hers. They were now back to their bright blue, he looked pained and apologetic begging her for forgiveness that she knew she would give.

"I'm sorry un," he said softly. "I just love you so so so much yeah."

He let go of her and turned away. Hinata gaped at his back and glanced down at her wrist, it was slightly bleeding and small teeth marks scarred her pale skin. She felt his gaze on her again and she looked up slightly fearful but his warm smile calmed her slightly.

"Don't worry about dinner un." He said. "I'll take you and Ai out tonight okay?"

Hinata only nodded dumbly and the blonde smiled before holding out a pair of scissors.

"Ai's hair needs to be fixed yeah," he said softly.

She slowly approached him and took the scissors from his hand and then mustered a smile and the blonde sighed relieved before sweeping Hinata into a hug. It took her a moment to react and she slowly hugged him back feeling slightly relieved.

"EWWWW!" a loud voice groaned from the door.

Both adults turned around and looked at Ai who stood in the doorway a half empty bag of candy in her hand.

"Ai daddy is going to take us out to dinner okay?" Hinata said breaking the hug.

"Okay!" the little girl cried excitedly.

"Wait!" Hinata cried pulling the girl over to her. "Let me even out your hair!"

Ai pouted but Deidara pushed her lightly into a chair before excusing himself and walking out the front door. Hinata took the scissors and slowly began t snip away all of Ai's singed hair. After evening it out she smiled and reached for a hand mirror before showing it to Ai.

"So what do you think?" Hinata asked resting her chin on the top of Ai's head.

"It's short." She said simply.

"Not that short." Hinata said uncomfortably.

"Mommy," Ai paused. "Am I ugly?"

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed noticing the tears sparkling in the girl's eyes. "Of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Those bullies from today." Ai sniffled.

"No, you're not ugly, you are the prettiest young lady I've ever seen." Hinata reassured.

"But you don't have short hair mommy, yours is nice and long." Ai pouted.

The Hyuuga sighed before standing upright.

"I'll be back." She said. "Don't move."

Ai nodded and looked in the mirror pouting at her reflection and pulling at the ends of her new choppy hair as Hinata walked to the back of the house. A few moments later the front door opened.

"Ai?" Deidara called nervously from the doorway.

"Yes daddy?" she asked sadly.

"I need to leave on urgent business un." He said glancing around making sure Hinata wasn't around. "So I can't take you two out to dinner yeah."

"Okay." Ai said distractedly.

"Tell mommy I'm really sorry." Deidara continued. "And give her a big kiss from me yeah." He added for good measure before disappearing out the door.

"Ai?" Hinata called as she walked towards the girl. "I thought I just heard your father. Was he here?"

"Yes." Ai sighed still not looking up at her mother.

"What did he want?" Hinata asked picking her small purse up off the table. "Is he ready to go?"

"He said he can't take us out to dinner because he had urgent business." Ai answered.

"What?" Hinata asked herself out loud before exiting the house. "Deidara!" she called into the night but there was no answer.

She walked around the square when she saw her husbands shadow. Speeding up she tried to catch his attention.

"Deidara!" she finally gave a weak call.

But the blonde man didn't turn around instead he sped up and was soon confronted by a woman with shoulder length black hair and pulled into an alley. Hinata froze as she waited for realization hit her. Then the tears started, but instead of feeling the burning pang of sorrow she felt mind-numbing anger was over her.

'_I love you. HA!'_ she mentally scoffed as she began to walk faster and faster until she was running back towards their house. _'If he loved me so much he wouldn't be cheating on me! I swear I will get back at him!'_

She reached the door and paused, so that she could release her tears without alarming Ai. After most of her tears had been spent she slowly opened up the door wondering where she would go from there.

"Mommy I was…" Ai paused and gasped. "What happened to your hair mommy?" Ai asked.

Hinata looked up at her, almost as if she just noticed that the small girl was there. Her hand unconsciously went to her head and that's when she remembered what she had done to her hair. She had cut it so it was now jaw length just like Ai's.

"Mommy why did you do that?" Ai asked shakily. "Your hair was so pretty."

"Yes, but t could still be pretty when it's short." Hinata said softly.

"But why did you do it mommy?" Ai asked again.

"I thought it was just time for a change." Hinata answered not thinking about her hair at all. "Ai, there's no food…"

"That's okay mommy." Ai said yawning. "I'm not very hungry."

Hinata paused and grabbed her daughter's hand and pushed back her previous pain over her husband's deceit and pulled her along towards their bedrooms.

"Me either."

---Page Break---

"What the hell is it now un!" Deidara cried exasperated.

"Silence we must wait for Madara-sama." The dark haired 'woman' replied.

"Well he better hurry the hell up!" Deidara scowled.

"Still as impatient as ever aren't we Deidara?" the 'woman' asked.

"Still a kiss ass aren't we Itachi yeah." Deidara retorted.

The man scowled before flipping his hair over his shoulder in aggravation. Deidara snickered at the feminine gesture, infuriating him even more.

"Now now you two fighting is unnecessary, and would only further slow us down." Madara warned.

Both young men became silent. Madara smiled satisfied as Zetsu appeared from the ground behind him.

"Ahh Zetsu." Madara said turning towards his minion. "I trust you didn't fail me."

"No sir." Zetsu answered holding up seven black jars with white seals painted on them. "Kakazu-san will be resurrected by midnight."

"Good." Madara said satisfied. "Did you have fun?"

A deep sadistic laugh escaped Zetsu as his black side took over. Madara smirked before turning towards the two other men.

"Now your jobs aren't much harder." Both men nodded in acknowledgement. "However you will be heading to Konoha."

Zetsu threw shovels at their feet and they looked at each other puzzled for a moment before looking back up at Madara. His smirk turned into a dangerous grin.

"You have an immortal to dig up."

---Page Break---

Shikamaru was lying there staring up at the stars, remembering when he had fought there. His wife by his side already pregnant and that immortal bastard sneering at them while thoughts of revenge filled his head. Sighing he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. He looked at the glowing tip and sighed again. Temari had made him promise that he wouldn't smoke anymore but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't kick the habit. Besides their relationship had been rocky recently. And tonight like many nights before he had been kicked out of his bed and told to sleep on the couch. But as always he refused to sleep there and instead came here. The place where he had buried the immortal forever, where he had taken revenge not only for his sensei but also for Kurenai and Asuma junior, he couldn't help but find peace here.

"Damn it this is taking forever un." Deidara groaned.

Shikamaru sat up when he heard the familiar voice groan. Looking around he tried to devise a plan.

"I mean not only did I have to trek across the scorching God damned desert yeah!" the voice continued as the tall blonde man appeared from the trees a shovel slung over his shoulder. "But then I have to speed here to Konoha to what. Dig up that foul mouthed heathen Hidan!"

In a moment Deidara was caught in Shikamaru's shadow that was caused by the shining of the bright moon.

"You won't be digging up anything." The brown haired young man sneered.

Deidara looked over him before smirking, but not moving due to the jutsu he was captured in.

"I don't have time to play munchkin yeah." Deidara said sarcastically. "I have a job to finish and a deadline to make un."

"You'll be doing no such thing!" Shikamaru growled immediately recognizing the blonde Akatsuki member.

"And you're gonna stop me yeah?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." He answered dropping his cigarette and stomping it out on the ground Deidara mirroring his motions.

"And how do you intend to do that un?" Deidara asked.

"Well I'm a genius and you aren't correct?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Yup." Deidara said easily.

"And YOU'RE caught in MY jutsu aren't you?"

"Yup."

"So it's clear I have the upper hand."

But Shikamaru was silenced as he felt cold metal press against his neck. His eyes widened but he kept hi eyes on Deidara.

"What was that about you having the upper hand yeah?" Deidara asked smugly.

"You lied to me!" Shikamaru accused.

"No I didn't un." Deidara said.

"You didn't tell me there were others!" Shikamaru accused.

"You didn't ask yeah."

---Page Break---

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Hidan screamed.

"Ah shut up un!" Deidara snapped, slamming the shovel into the dirt. "Your lucky I'm even doing this yeah."

A few more shovel's and Hidan's head was finally recovered. Deidara leaned down and pulled it from the dirt, holding it only close enough to see the other mans features.

"EWW!" He squealed dropping the mans head on the ground.

Hidan's skin had begun to rot, so half his face was exposed skull while the rest was discolored rotten pieces of flesh. One of his eyes was missing and a long centipede had crawled out and went back in through his nostril.

"Damn it you son of a bitch!" Hidan cried. "Pick me up now shit head!"

"Yes Deidara pick him up." Itachi commented from his spot on the ground. "Your not afraid of big bad bugs are you? And I thought you were a semi-brave pansy. "

"Aww shut the hell up un!" Deidara scowled. "You shouldn't be talking about me being a pansy yeah. I'm not the one sewing! Mr. Handy crafts yeah!"

Itachi glowered at him just as he finished sewing the arm back onto Hidan's rotting chest cavity. Deidara picked Hidan's head up and held it away from him as he walked over to Itachi, only to throw the head into a pile of the already collected limbs.

"Now all I need to find is his right pinky finger un and I'm done!" Deidara sighed in relief before going back to digging.

"Don't forget my balls!" Hidan said shrewdly.

"Hmm." Itachi hummed. "I don't seem to remember you having any."

"Shut the hell up girly man!" Hidan yelled. "Since when were you all snarky?"

"Yeah un." Deidara commented as he lifted the bony finger from the dirt. "It looks like kitty has claws yeah."

A few hours passed between the three Akatsuki members. Itachi putting the limbs in the right order, Hidan making rude comments to question the others masculinity and Deidara was busy covering Hidan's exposed bones with clay to make it look more natural. By the time Itachi was done sewing Hidan back together and looking more or less normal the sky was becoming lighter.

"Shikamaru!" a feminine voice called through the trees.

Deidara looked back behind them while Itachi was determined to finish sewing Hidan's head back onto hi broad shoulders.

"Shikamaru where are you!?" Temari shouted before pushing her way into the clearing.

"Who are you un?" Deidara asked lazily.

"Y-you're the Akatsuki!" Temari accused.

Deidara smirked and nodded before turning back to Itachi and Hidan, not worried about what would happen if he took his eyes off the girl.

"What did you do with my husband!?" she cried as the three men prepared to leave.

"Oh, you mean pineapple head, he's over there yeah." He said pointing over his shoulder lazily.

Temari gasped, seeing her husband lying in a puddle of his own blood. She ran over to him and pulled his head into her lap.

"You'll be okay Shikamaru." Temari soothed in a shaky voice. "You'll be okay won't you?"

Deidara paused and turned back making the other two men stop and tare at him.

"Deidara we need to leave now." Itachi warned.

"Yeah move it blondie, the sun'll be up soon." Hidan said.

"I know un." He began. "But I feel kinda bad about this yeah."

"Family life has made you soft." Itachi commented.

"Maybe it has." Deidara said smiling before releasing a clay dove and turning away.

Temari let her tears fall off her cheeks and drip slowly and repeatedly onto Shikamaru's pale, cold, and unmoving face. She watched as the creamy white bird alight in Shikamaru's puddle of blood. It opened its mouth in a silent squawk. Temari's eyes widened and the clearing exploded.

---Page Break---

Sora woke up to the sight of green and groaned. For the past four years she had seen nothing but green, not even when her nephew was born. Suddenly her sight became black and she sighed.

"Good morning Yuki." Sora said softly.

"Jugo and Sasuke are summoning us." Yuki answered her unasked question.

Sora sat up a frown on her face; if Jugo was willing to wake her up so early then there must have been a good reason.

"Am I the last one to wake up?" Sora asked.

But before Yuki could answer a loud snore and Karin's shouting was heard from next door.

"I guess not." Sora shrugged before standing and walking towards the two boys.

Sasuke was bustling around the clearing collecting their supplies. He glanced up briefly at Yuki and Sora before responding.

"We're heading to Konoha." He said. "There's no time to explain so hurry up and pack."

Yuki nodded obediently and Sora turned around looking for her partner. She walked over to him a smiled plastered on her face.

"Morning Jugo." She said brightly.

He only nodded making her frown. She came closer and noticed he sat cross legged a bird perched lightly on his shoulder.

"Do you know why we're heading to Konoha?" Sora asked leaning on his shoulder.

He nodded again but gave her no answer. She sighed frustrated and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me why we're going to Konoha!" she demanded.

"The Akatsuki is back."

Sora felt as if her heart stopped in her chest.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter was another one that just had to be done. But PLEASE REVIEW anyway.**


	6. Save me

**A/N: Okay new chapter YAY! This chapter will be a little shorter but please read the authors note at the bottom and vote!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 6: Save Me**

_I see the world has folded in your heart_

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_And, they pull me under_

_I would give you anything you want, oh_

_You are all I wanted_

_All my dreams have fallen down_

_Crawlin' around and around and around..._

_Somebody save me_

_Let your warm hands break right through it_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_

_C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

Ai cuddled closer to her mother her face peaceful, mind floating through her pleasant dreamland. Hinata however wasn't as fortunate as the small blonde girl huddled next to her. She hadn't slept in two days and she hadn't eaten in two days, barely being able to find enough food for Ai. Hinata's eyes had taken on a semi permanent blood shot and puffy look ever since her husband had disappeared two days ago. Without thinking about it she ran her fingers through Ai's hair. A memory washed over her and a fresh wave of tears hit her.

_Flash back_

"_Please sir, for my little girl." She whispered glancing back at the blonde little girl who watched silently at the group of small children playing. _

_The gruff man looked her over once and shook his head before turning back to more important paying customers. She felt the tears over whelm her as a few slid from underneath her sunglasses. There was a tap on her shoulder and Hinata turned trying to mask her sorrow. There was a young woman standing there, a bright smile on her face. She looked so familiar to Hinata but she couldn't quite place where she had seen her before. _

"_Here." She said offering her some money. "I want you to have it."_

_Hinata shook her head at the young woman's kindness._

"_I can't take this without giving you something in return." Hinata said._

"_No really I insist." The woman said trying to push the money into her hand._

_Hinata merely backed away, and the woman sighed frustrated, but then smiled as she got an idea._

"_Well how's this." She pointed to the Kazekage tower. "I live there, when you have the money or a way to pay me back you just come to that big building and ask to see Rikku, okay?"_

_Hinata hesitated, but one look at her malnourished child made her swallow her pride and she took the money. _

"_Thank you so much." She said, fresh tears making her voice catch_.

_End Flash Back_

Deidara was the one that brought in the money and he had been missing since the night she had caught him cheating. She didn't know what he did to make money and now she realized she didn't want to know. There was the sound of a door opening and Hinata felt her heart pound hard in her chest. Slowly she slid out of bed and groped around in the dark for a baseball bat. She slowly walked to the kitchen where the light was on and froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Damnit un, I'm gone two days and she rearranges everything."

A wave of relief washed over her but soon the memory of Deidara with another woman came back along with the sick feeling of betrayal. All it took was a light push and the kitchen door swung open. Deidara looked up eye wide while his hand had been rummaging through a drawer; however he wasn't the first person she noticed. There sitting at **HER** kitchen table, eating the food **HER** daughter needed and drinking the water that belonged to **HER** was a blue haired woman. Her skin was porcelain white and her eyes were a piercing blue **(A/n: I don't know her real eye color T_T) **a black stud poked out of her flawless complexion underneath her lip. As soon as she saw Hinata a sick and twisted smile spread across her face.

"Hina, it's late you should be sleeping yeah." Deidara said nervously.

Hinata finally tore her wide eyed gaze from the woman and looked at her husband. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, which Deidara didn't miss.

"It's seriously not what it looks like un." He answered her accusing gaze immediately.

Still her lower lip trembled and Deidara felt his heart start to break, he didn't want to hurt the fragile young woman. The blue haired woman stood and walked to Hinata who was only an inch or so shorter then her. However as Hinata looked up into the woman's face that inch felt like thousands of feet.

"Surely you remember me Hinata-chan." she started.

Hinata only stared frozen to the spot, the bat that was clutched tightly in her hand forgotten. There was an aura of danger hanging around the woman.

"Stop it Konan." Deidara growled dangerously.

"Why?" Konan asked turning from Hinata and observing the blonde while walking over to a set of knives that stood on the counter in a wooden block. "We have a history don't we Hinata." She said pulling one of the stainless steel blades from the chopping block.

Hinata's free hand flew to her abdomen where a light scar still resided but it suddenly felt as if she was being cut open. Pictures began to flash through her mind, one Konan looming over her holding a scalpel, a bright orange mask, and threatening blood red eyes. She staggered becoming dizzy as the images continued to spin in her mind. She had to use the bat to steady herself.

"I thought we already explained, that she doesn't remember anything." Deidara snapped.

Hinata suddenly that her husband's speech impediment was not present when speaking with this woman and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Except the last time we met she was on an operating table." Konan cackled sadistically ignoring the blondes warning.

"Damnit Konan!" Deidara snapped.

"Geez," Konan said putting the knife down to placate the blonde. "I haven't seen you this worked up since Sasori died."

The blonde looked away from her and began to rummage through the drawers again when the blue haired woman scoffed.

"I can't…I can't believe this utter bull shit!" Konan snapped. "You mean to tell me Tobi was right? You're in love with her?"

"Konan mind your own business." The blonde answered quietly.

"Oh this is precious, just precious." Konan said smiling. "You love her, and I could have sworn you were gay." She teased. "What are you going to do after we get what we want from her? Make her your pet?" she laughed again.

Deidara turned back towards the two women; his eye barely glanced at Hinata before focusing on Konan begging her to be silent.

"No but seriously Deidara how could you fall in love with her? She was your mission." Konan continued.

"She became more than a mission." Deidara answered.

"Yeah but I mean is she really worth it?" Konan asked skeptically. "I mean sure she might be good in bed but…"

There was the loud noise of splintering wood and both Akatsuki members froze and turned to stare at Hinata. She now held the bat in both hands and had crashed it into one of the cabinets, effectively breaking the door in two. Looking up white eyes fierce she glared at the two older people.

"Stop…stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" she cried.

"Hina I wasn't un…" Deidara began but was silenced as the infuriated Hyuuga took the bat and slammed it on the kitchen table, effectively splitting it in half.

"You got yourself a fiery one Deidara." Konan commented.

Hinata fixed a glare on the older woman only making her smile wider. She took the bat and smashed it into another cabinet releasing all her pent up anger and frustration.

"Deidara…why?" she asked weakly letting the bat slide from her hands and land on the floor.

The blonde was about to go to her when she cried out in anguish grabbing the bat again, holding it out in front of her to keep him away.

"Answer me!" she insisted tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Deidara struggled for words but found none and closed his mouth, looking away from her. Hinata closed her eyes as more pain washed over her.

"Why would you cheat on me?" Hinata asked softly.

Deidara realized now that she wasn't talking about him being in the Akatsuki but was questioning why he was with Konan. He couldn't help but smile and look at Hinata, which only made her angrier.

"Well what would you expect?" Konan asked making Deidara's smile disappear.

Hinata's anger grew and she swung the bat at the older woman. Konan caught it and aimed a well-aimed hit to Hinata's chest making the Hyuuga stumble back. Deidara walked to her but was stopped as Konan wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's alright Deidara there's no need to hide anymore." Konan said never tearing her gaze off Hinata.

"What are you doing!?" Deidara snapped at the blue haired woman. "Hinata it isn't like that yeah!"

"Stop lying to me!" Hinata screamed. "Where were you when the food ran out? When Ai and I…we NEEDED you!"

Deidara looked away ashamed and Hinata turned to rush down the hall. The blonde was finally found the strength to pull Konan off of him and ran after her.

---Page Break---

"Naruto what are we going to do?" Kasumi asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Naruto began the bags under his eyes heavy and dark. "But we must send word to Gaara at once."

"Right." Kasumi began standing. "I'll get right on that."

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat making the red head stare up at him in confusion.

"I'm not going to let a pregnant woman, let alone MY wife who is due any day now travel to the sand village." Naruto said smiling slightly. "We'll find a Jounin to do it."

Kasumi nodded tiredly before standing again and walking down to the hospital floor with Naruto supporting her. They got to the lover level and watched as Tsunade bustled around while Shizune tried to help as best she could. Naruto was able to catch a nurse before she disappeared into the ER.

"How are they?" he asked worriedly.

"Still in critical condition." She answered before disappearing.

The blonde Hokage paced nervously as his wife leaned heavily on a doorframe but both were broken out of their thoughts by a cry of a young child.

"Natsu." Kasumi said relieved as the Jounin entered holding her son.

"Neji's at home looking after Shikamaru's kids." She began. "They'll be okay."

"Good because I'm not so sure about their parents." Naruto sighed out frustrated. "If only Sasuke was here…"

"Looking for me dobe?" a familiar deep voice rang out through the hospital corridor.

The blonde whipped around as a smile of relief plastered itself on his face. Sasuke walked closer with his group of rogues behind him.

"Just tell me what I can do to help," the Uchiha said smiling.

"We need a Jounin to relay a message to Suna, about Temari and Shikamaru," Kasumi broke in.

"Their alive right?" Sora asked.

"Yes but they're still in the ICU and we need to alert Gaara of his sister's condition.

"I'll go!" Suigetsu offered.

Naruto nodded and smiled again at his raven haired friend, suddenly it seemed as if everything would be alright.

---Page Break---

Gaara awoke very early that morning; usually it was because he was haunted by dreams of his late wife. However he awoke to something different this morning. At first the red head was confused but then he smelt it. Rain. It rarely rained in the desert and when it did Gaara couldn't help but walk around in the gloom. Without hesitating he got up from the bed before leaving to walk around the still silent village.

---Page Break---

"Hinata where are you going un?" Deidara asked.

"Don't concern yourself with it!" Hinata said choking a bit on her tears, as she packed Ai's clothes in a small bag.

"But I am concerning myself with it yeah." He said again.

Hinata ignored him, and finished with the packing; she wrapped Ai tightly in the blanket and began to walk out of the house. Deidara grabbed her arm and Hinata turned to look at him with a pleading gaze, pleading with him to go after her, begging him to say those three words. Konan pried his hand off her arm. The Hyuuga shook her head as more tears leaked down her face and grabbed her pair of sunglasses before disappearing. Deidara was about to run after her but Konan stopped him.

"Don't forget our mission."

---Page Break---

They rain had began, slow and steady and Gaara enjoyed walking through it in the silent morning. He found himself standing outside the park and smiled slightly as fond memories washed over him, however he saw a huddled shadow on one of the many benches. He walked slowly toward it and stiffened as he was finally able to make out the shaking woman. It was Ai's mother. The last time they had spoken was when she cancelled their dinner plans and she hadn't looked to good, now she just looked awful. A bundle was held closely to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Hello?" Gaara said unsurely.

The woman looked up and Gaara had to fight the urge to wrap her in a protective embrace. Her skin was translucent; her feet were bloody and bruised as if she had been running around without shoes. Her bones were completely visible and that's when he realized that the reason she was huddled like that was to protect Ai who was wrapped in a warm bundle from the rain.

'_It's none of your business.'_ The voice in his head said.

She continued to look at him a pleading look on her face even with her sunglasses on askew. He took a step forward.

'_Don't!'_ the voice hissed.

'_But I can't leave her out here like that.'_ Gaara reasoned.

'_Make your decision!'_ the voice demanded.

With one last look Gaara turned and began walking away when he heard a raspy cough escape her lips. He turned his head and his eyes unconsciously widened when he saw a few flecks of blood escape her mouth. Without another moment of hesitation he turned and scooped her up in his arms with Ai. He had made his decision.

**A/N: Okay guys I want you to vote on my next fanfic. Vote for a Hinata pairing, any one you like and whoever gets the most votes will be the next couple in my next fanfic. So PLEASE review and VOTE!!!!!!!!**


	7. Blackbird

**A/N: Okay so here's the new chapter that took forever!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope no owning**

**Chapter 7: Blackbird**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Daisuki sat in his bed gently petting his teddy bears head. It was nearly 4:00 in the morning but Daisuki couldn't sleep, just like his father he had smelled rain on the wind.

"Mommy," he said addressing his stuffed animal. "If you were still alive I think you would smell like rain."

There was a soft click and Daisuki fell back on his bed immediately and closed his eyes. He heard his father's familiar heavy footsteps and was puzzled when the blankets were pulled off of him and something warm and breathing was placed next to him, before the blanket was pulled up once again. He waited impatiently for his father to leave and when he heard the door close he rolled over and gasped feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Staring back at him were two bleary blue eyes.

"Ai-chan, what're you doing here?" Daisuki asked sitting up.

"I dunno." She mumbled closing her eyes. "But I want to sleep Daisuki-kun."

"Where's your mommy?" Daisuki asked slightly panicked.

"With your daddy." Ai answered through a yawn. "And now I have to sleep Daisuki."

With that the small blonde girl rolled over and fell asleep. Slowly Daisuki laid down and smelt rain on the other child's clothes before smiling and placing his teddy bear between them.

---Page Break---

Gaara gently closed the door and glanced down the hall, making sure there was no one else lurking in the halls before turning again.

"What are you doing?" he asked the pale woman in a whisper.

She let her head roll back and stared at him through her dark sunglasses as she sat on the floor her legs tucked under her. Blood stained her pale lips. Gaara stared long and hard at her. That's when he noticed the dark bags under her eyes and he could practically count her ribs, He picked her up again and began walking towards the kitchen.

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered grabbing onto his shirt weakly.

Gaara didn't answer her but instead kicked open the door to the kitchen and placed her gently in a chair. Her body was tired and she slumped down as the red head put a pot on the stove, another cough wracked her frail body and the Kazekage turned around with a napkin and handed it to her expecting her to clean the blood that flecked her lips and chin. Hinata's head felt heavy and she slowly nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

---Page Break---

Rikku awoke in the early morning due to the protesting kick of her third child. She grunted as she tried to sit up, and she almost gave a cry of triumph when she was finally able to slide off the bed. But she stopped herself as she took a glance at her other two children. The child kicked again and she sighed heading out the door and to the kitchen where she would eat her early morning snack.

---Page break---

The clang of a spoon hitting the bottom of a bowl roused Hinata from her sleep. She jerked a bit before glancing down at the soup in front of her. Gaara took the chair across from her and sat.

"What are you d-doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to sit here until you eat every drop of soup." Gaara answered.

Hinata looked at it mistrusting and Gaara sighed knowing that she had every right to be cautious of him but it still damaged his pride. After all there only connection was their children.

"Like I said before I'm not leaving until you eat every last bite so you might as well start." he suggested, nudging the bowl closer to her.

She tried to lift a spoonful of the steaming liquid but the spoon fell out of her shaky hand. Gaara sighed, thanking God that after the many hard years with Daisuki he was blessed with the patience of a saint. He placed the spoon back into the soup and the Hyuuga tried again. But another cough made her limbs jerk and the spoon fell once again. The red head grabbed the spoon and this time he made sure the soup made it to her mouth. She accepted it wearily and they slowly began a rhythm he would slowly feed her the soup and she would blow on it and eat it.

---Page Break---

Rikku walked slowly to the kitchen and noticed the small sliver of light that was coming from the small crack between the door and the wall. Using all her ninja stealth she walked slowly over and peaked inside. She stifled a gasp and watched silently as Gaara accidentally hit the pale woman's nose when he retrieved the spoon from her mouth. He looked like he was about to apologize when the woman began to laugh and the Kazekage smiled as well letting lose a soft chuckle. Rikku forgot all about her hunger and rushed down the hall. She knocked soft but fast on Kankurou's door. He opened sleepily.

"What the hell is so important, that couldn't wait until at least eleven?" Kankurou asked grumpily until he saw who was in front of him. "Are you craving something? Are you having any pains? Is the baby coming?" he asked quickly his face turning pale.

"No you idiot!" Rikku hissed.

"Oh." Kankurou paused for a moment and then grinned. "I know you want some of this hot stuff but we might get caught or worse hurt the baby."

"I don't want that you pervert!" She said offended and smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he whined. "Then what do you want?"

"Well I just saw…" Rikku began. "I just saw…oh you have to see it for yourself." She said ushering him out the door.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He muttered

"Be quiet!" she snapped and led him to the kitchen.

He slowly peaked into the kitchen and stifled a smile as he saw his brother holding the pale hand of a young woman trying to get her to feed herself. He turned back to his lover.

"So this is what you wanted me to see?" he asked.

She nodded and he smiled before wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head, getting a strong case of the warm fuzzies. Rikku tilted her head up and they both smiled at each other contentedly.

"So when do you think he's going to introduce us?" she asked.

"To who?" Kankurou asked confused.

"His girlfriend!" Rikku said astounded that he didn't know.

"Honey I don't know if you want to go that far." The older male said.

"What do you mean?" Rikku pouted.

"What I mean is, maybe they're just friends…" Kankurou suggested.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend I know it," Rikku insisted.

"What ever you say honey." Kankurou sighed wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her back to her room.

---Page Break---

Gaara let go of her hand and she was finally able to eat by herself. He sighed happily before standing and beginning to clean the pot he used to make the soup. Since Gaara had been feeding her there wasn't much left and Hinata was able to finish soon. The Kazekage took the bowl from her and began to wash it. There was an awkward and thick silence in the air.

"You're a good cook." Hinata said softly.

Gaara only nodded, not really hearing the compliment and instead thinking of how he should state his next question. When the silence became unbearable he decided just to be as blunt as possible.

"What happened?" he asked.

She tensed and waited hoping that if she didn't answer it he would drop the subject. However he didn't.

"Did you hear me?" Gaara asked. "I asked what happened to you."

She turned her head away and the red head felt his eye twitch. He sat across from her once again making her look back at him.

"Listen to me." He said sternly.

The dark haired woman inclined her head slightly, notifying him that she was listening but not willing to look at him in the eye.

"There are elders here that are very strict, they will not allow someone to stay in the tower without a reason. I don't want to force you out so you have to tell me what happened so we can use an acceptable excuse for you to stay here."

Still she said nothing, Gaara sighed and helped her out of the chair before leading her to a spare room, after she got comfortable and was about to nod off to sleep Gaara turned back and looked at her.

"You'll be able to stay here for three days, at most before the elders force you out. Unless you tell me what happened. Remember that." He said before closing the door.

Hinata fell asleep.

---Page Break---

"Aww damn it's raining." Suigetsu whined to himself as he continued to walk through the forest while heading towards the Suna border.

He was really bored; Sasuke had sent him to deliver the message his precious best friend Hokage was so anxious about.

_Flash Back_

"_Sasuke I seriously need help with this!" Naruto called from his office._

_The dark haired Uchiha nodded to Karin who rushed back into the hospital room to continue to help Sakura heal Temari and Shikamaru. Jugo and Suigetsu were slouching in their chairs while Yuki, Sora, and Kasumi were busily searching through the papers._

"_What is it baka?" Sasuke called._

"_I don't know if I should sign this treaty or not!" Naruto cried._

"_Alright I'm coming," he sighed aggravated. "Jugo I want you to go and find Tsunade and bring her here."_

_The young Uchiha disappeared into the office before Yuki rushed in and there was whispering, and mumbles coming from inside. Jugo stretched and stood waving at Suigetsu and calling out to Sora. The other two disappeared down the hall. Kasumi seemed to appear out of nowhere._

"_Will you please take this to the sand village." Kasumi requested, while holding out a scroll._

"_Do I HAVE to?" Suigetsu asked._

"_Well…no I guess I could go." Kasumi said rubbing her bulging belly._

"_Lean on down and I'll give you a good bye kiss." He winked._

"_Suigetsu…" Sasuke warned from inside the office. _

"_What?" Suigetsu groaned like a teenager._

"_Kasumi is pregnant!" Sasuke said peeking around the doorframe._

"_So?" Suigetsu said innocently._

"_So you're going, end of story." Sasuke said disappearing back into the office. _

"_UGH……!" Suigetsu whined, but stood nonetheless._

"_I mean it." Sasuke warned._

"_Can Yuki come with me?" he asked slightly hopeful._

"_No!" three voices cried out in unison._

_He pouted before he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his cheek. Turning he saw Kasumi pull away and smile before handing the scroll to the ex-water ninja._

"_Thank you."_

_Suigetsu sighed and turned away, while smiling softly to himself._

_End Flash Back_

"I wish I didn't agree to go alone." Suigetsu pouted.

He was about to make it through the trees when he heard whistling behind him.

"Who's there?" he called out, seemingly relaxed but really on the alert.

There was no answer, Suigetsu continued walking however his hand slid into his weapons pouch. A rustle to his left and he hurled the kunai into the foliage around him. He walked to the bush and looked behind it, trying to make sure that he didn't hit anything.

"Hi!" a chipper voice called from behind him.

Suigetsu tensed but slowly turned around. A tall and thin young man stood behind him wearing an orange swirl mask.

"Hi I'm Tobi, what's your name?" Tobi asked innocently.

"Why were you following me?" Suigetsu countered.

He shrugged and cocked his head to the side. Suigetsu stuffed his hand back into his weapon pouch, preparing for any sneak attacks.

"Where are you going?" Tobi asked.

"No where, just the sand village." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Why?" the older boy asked.

"Just to visit some friends." Suigetsu answered trying to walk past him.

But Tobi blocked his way. "What's your name?"

"Uh S-sasuke." Suigetsu lied.

"It's not nice to lie Suigetsu-san." Tobi answered removing his mask.

"You're an…y-you're an…" Suigetsu stuttered.

Thick vines wrapped around his ankles not allowing him to back up anymore. Suigetsu stared wide-eyed and afraid as Tobi grabbed his face and forced him to stare into his red eyes.

"Uchiha." Suigetsu breathed before falling unconscious.

---Page Break---

"Ai where are you going?" Daisuki asked his playmate as she stood from her spot on the floor.

"I'm just going to check on mommy." Ai said worriedly.

Daisuki nodded and watched silently as she walked out the door. The maids nodded to her as she passed looking for the pale yellow door she knew her mother was behind. Finally she found it and knocked softly.

"Mommy, it's me, Ai. Can I come in?" she asked quietly, afraid of what her mother would say.

"Come in." came the soft reply.

Ai opened the door and looked in, her mother sat on the bed knees to her chest. Her white eyes were swollen and puffy from her constant tears. She had lost even more weight and was on medicine to help her respiration. At first the small girl wanted to visit her mother but after seeing the state she was in she couldn't stand to look at her for another minute.

"Mommy today is the third day." Ai stated.

Hinata said nothing and the small girl twisted the doorknob idly, trying to think of something to fill the silence.

"Are we going to stay?" Ai asked, but still her mother didn't answer. "I want to stay."

"The Kazekage wont let us." Hinata said softly.

"He would if you told him the truth!" Ai replied, suddenly angry. "Why don't you just tell him about the fight you had with daddy? Why can't we stay here? If you loved me you'd let me stay here!" Ai cried.

Hinata looked at her daughter long and hard, tears welled in her eyes and her body shook slightly from her suppressed sobs. Ai noticed her mom's tears and rushed into the room allowing the door to close softly behind her. She climbed onto the bed and nestled herself next to her mom and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean it mommy." Ai whispered. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry, we can leave if you want but please don't cry. Don't hate me."

Hinata pulled Ai into her lap and allowed herself to sob into her hair. After a good ten minutes Ai climbed out of the bed and left the room, but not before whispering an 'I love you' to her.

"I want her to be happy, we can both be happy here, but I can't bring myself to tell him the truth." Hinata whispered to herself.

'_Then lie.' _A sly voice suggested.

"I couldn't do that, I owe him to much." Hinata answered surprised.

'_Then find another way to stay,'_ the voice continued. _'Get a job here.'_

"But what about Deidara…" she began softly.

'_Don't concern yourself with him.' _The voice said grumpily. _'Haven't you cried enough over him?'_

"Your right I have," she started standing from the bed. "And I deserve to be happy and so does Ai!" she stumbled a bit before disappearing out the door.

---Page Break---

Gaara sat at the head of the breakfast table in silence; as usual he was the first one there. The door opened quietly and Daisuki appeared and sat next to his father.

"I couldn't find Ai this morning." Daisuki commented. "Where did she go?"

"She had to leave." Gaara said. "I gave her mother a choice and she didn't take it."

"Oh." Daisuki said softly.

The door opened again, and Kankurou and Rikku entered bickering lightly before taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning uncle Kankurou, aunt Rikku." Daisuki said politely.

"Good morning Daisuki-kun." Rikku said smiling, while Kankurou grunted in response.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table, Rikku noticed the discomfort and began to speak.

"Gaara-sama, yesterday I hired a few new staff members." Rikku began but was cut off as the door opened.

Four maids entered the room silently, one of the maids was extremely short and Gaara wondered briefly is she was one of the people Rikku had hired yesterday.

"The reason why I tell you this is because I also hired a new nanny for Daisuki." Rikku continued slightly nervous.

"Of course," Gaara answered, knowing that his son went through nanny's like water.

"Breakfast, Rikku-sama." One maid answered in her soft voice before placing the plate on the table.

"Breakfast Elder." Another maid said before placing the plate in front of Kankurou who just groaned.

"Breakfast Daisuki-kun!" a high-pitched cheerful voice cried.

"Ai!" a motherly voice chastised from Gaara's right.

He turned abruptly in his chair and stared at the dark haired young woman next to him before glancing at the small blonde girl who was tickling Daisuki.

"Gaara-sama, meet Daisuki's new nanny." Rikku said.

**A/N: Okay this is the last chapter to vote before I put up my idea for my next story okay. **


	8. Always be

**A/N: WARNING: slight language in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Chapter 8: Always be**

_I'm alone in this_

_I'm all I've always been_

_Right behind what's happening_

_She's lost in this_

_She's like she'll always be_

_A little far for me to reach_

"_Gaara," a soft and sweet voice made the Kazekage turn around._

"_Hmmm?" he grunted his toothbrush hanging out of his closed mouth._

"_Are you going to come to bed after you finish brushing your teeth?" the woman asked, looking up from her book._

_The red head was silent as he pulled the brush from his mouth and spit into the sink. His wife sighed and stood leaving her book open on the nightstand. She appeared in the door way a few moments later and leaned forward slightly, making eye contact with Gaara's reflection. _

"_You really should sleep." Hinata said._

"_But what if…" Gaara began breaking the eye contact._

"_There are no what if's!" Hinata sighed exasperated. "Your demon is gone you won't hurt anyone while sleeping, I promise."_

"_I know that." Gaara said. "I'm not worried about me hurting anyone…but…"_

"_So why haven't you been sleeping?" Hinata asked concerned._

_His eyes met hers and a wave of realization hit Hinata, at first she looked surprised but then hurt. _

"_Me. You're afraid my demon will attack the village while I'm asleep," Hinata said softly._

"_Well we don't know how strong it is, or if it will take control of you or…" Gaara began. _

"_Where are you going?" He asked as Hinata turned around and walked out. _

_The Kazekage turned around and headed to their bed lying down and trying to think of a possible way to apologize. He heard the door opened around midnight. Sitting up, he grabbed a kunai and called out in the darkness._

"_Calm down it's only me."Hinata answered and slid into bed next to him._

"_I'm sorry what I said was…" Gaara began but was cut off by Hinata's hand on his cheek._

"_Completely understandable. You were the one who had a demon before me and you obviously know about them more then I do. And I got to thinking, who knows? Maybe one day my demon will go berserk. But it's not fair." She said softly._

_Gaara wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers as a sign of understanding._

"_Life isn't fair, but we'll deal with it together." Gaara said._

"_But that's exactly it," she said holding his face in her hands. "You deserve sleep, a right I've had all my life. It's not fair that you deny yourself a privilege you just earned. So I've decided that I'll stay awake." Hinata said simply as if solving all their problems._

"_But you need sleep to…" Gaara protested._

"_Then we'll take turns," Hinata reassured pushing him back down on the bed. "Starting tonight, this is your turn to sleep."_

"_But…" he tried._

"_Shhh," Hinata cooed, running her fingers through his hair._

"_But." He tried weakly._

"_Go to sleep now or I'll dye your hair pink!" Hinata threatened playfully._

_He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist before falling asleep._

"Gaara-sama!" a high pitched voice rang through his ears, and Gaara sat up stolen away from his perfect dreamland.

"Ai," he sighed as he looked up into the blue eyes of his youngest maid.

_Flash Back_

"_Kazekage-sama this is Reika, she is Daisuki's new nanny and that's her daughter Ai, she will also be working here." Rikku clarified._

_The red head only nodded dumbly glancing back at the woman who bowed back at him. Rikku smiled and glanced at Kankurou before turning her attention back to the Kazekage and the dark haired woman behind him._

"_Your first job as nanny Reika-san is to get Daisuki to eat all of his breakfast. Do you think you can do it?" She asked smiling._

"_Uh oh, be careful Reika-chan," Kankurou said a smile on his face. "Daisuki never eats all of his breakfast." _

_She nodded before making her way to where Daisuki sat and kneeled next to him before removing the lid on his food. The small boy glared at the gray lumpy oatmeal in the bowl before him. He pushed it away immediately. Gaara sighed; he pitied any nanny of Daisuki's because the boy was so picky._

"_Why don't you want to eat Daisuki-kun?" Hinata asked him._

"_Oatmeal is yucky," Daisuki said frowning._

"_Oatmeal isn't yucky," Hinata said lifting the spoon to her lips and trying it. "See? Not so bad." she said hiding a grimace, but when she saw it wouldn't convince the young boy she sighed. "You're right Daisuki-kun this oatmeal is yucky."_

_She looked around for any hints the adults in the room would give her, but no one even looked at her. Instead they focused on their own food. She bit her lip thinking quickly before a smile lit up her pale face._

"_Ai go into the kitchen, get me butter, cinnamon and some sugar." Hinata said before sliding the bowl of oatmeal closer to her._

"_Roger!" Ai said saluting to her mother, before disappearing into the kitchen,._

"_You see Daisuki, when I was little my mother used to make me oatmeal every Tuesday for breakfast." Hinata explained. "But I hated the plain oatmeal so my mom made her own special oatmeal. And I promise it's the best oatmeal in the world!"_

_Ai returned carrying her mother's ingredients along with a small wooden spoon. She smiled at her daughter and nodded in thanks before adding all the ingredients to the bowl. When Daisuki got it back it was no longer the disgusting grey but a nice light brown in color._

"_Does your mommy still make you oatmeal?" Daisuki asked curiously, taking a spoonful of it._

"_No," she said softly. "My mommy died a long time ago, when I was your age actually." She clarified._

_Everyone looked up from their food and watched silently as Daisuki slowly ate the first bite of his oatmeal. The small boy let it sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing and smiling, already taking another spoonful._

"_Amazing…" Kankurou and Rikku said in unison._

_Gaara's fork slid from his fingers and clattered to the table, as he stared on in shock, as his child continued to eat. Hinata looked up at the sound of soft clapping coming from Rikku._

"_Very impressive Reika-san." She said happily._

"_Yeah, but I'll be even more impressed if he actually finishes…"_

"_Done!" Daisuki said in triumph._

_Kankurou let his jaw fall open and Hinata nervously turned to peer into Daisuki's bowl. Moments passed as she lifted the bowl from the table._

"_Well?" Gaara asked anxiously._

_Hinata turned the bowl and showed everyone the almost licked clean bottom proudly. More clapping filled the air as Gaara smiled and joined in with Rikku._

"_Come on Ai let's go play!" Daisuki said hastily sliding down from his chair. "May I be excused daddy?" he asked excitedly._

_Gaara only nodded as he slowly began to finish eating his own breakfast. As the Children disappeared out the door Hinata sighed in relief. The red head stared at her for a few minutes finally catching her attention._

"_Kazekage-sama?" Hinata asked nervously._

"_I'm glad you found a way to stay." He said simply before standing and disappearing out the door with a small smile._

_End Flash Back_

"Gaara-sama!" Ai whined smacking him in the face lightly with a pillow. "Why weren't you answering me?" She pouted as he sat up.

"Just thinking," he answered smiling as he smacked her in the face with another pillow.

He stood as Ai scrambled to find her way through the covers and finally succeeded as the Kazekage reached the bathroom.

"I picked clothes out for you!" Ai said excitedly showing him a pair of black caprice and a light blue tank top with flowers on it."Aren't they pretty?"

"They aren't my clothes Ai." He said softly touching the fabric lightly.

"Then who do they belong to?" Ai asked curiously.

"They were my wife's," he said letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Oh," Ai said quietly. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama."

He ruffled her hair before turning to the closet and taking the clothes from her, putting them away, and grabbing his own.

"You never told me what you were doing in here so early Ai-chan." Gaara said lightly as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, regaining her bubbly personality as Gaara began to brush his teeth. "I can't find mommy or Daisuki-kun."

The toothbrush clattered as it fell in the sink.

---Page Break---

"He's in here." Kasumi said softly holding the door open so Temari could navigate her wheel chair into the room. "When you're finished buzz for a nurse so that Naruto can come talk to you two," and with that the door closed softly.

She wheeled silently to her husband's bedside and stared at his still face, there were stitches marking his chin and an eye patch on his right eye. Tears welled in the blonds eyes, the steady rhythm of the heart monitor reminding her that he wasn't in the clear yet. Looking down at the floor she wiped her tears away.

"So it is true," a husky voice said sadly.

Her head snapped up and she looked on with surprise and relief as Shikamaru stared back at her with his one open brown eye.

"So you can't walk." He said his voice cracking. "This is my entire fault…" A tear slid down his cheek as he turned his head away.

Temari shook her head and stood her legs shaking, she was a foot away from the bed when she collapsed, luckily landing on it. He turned abruptly and sat up as his wife struggled to pull the lower half of her body onto the bed.

"No! Wait you might hurt yourself." He attempted to stop her but failed as the various tubes and needles stuck inside his body pulled at him.

She grabbed his cheeks and rested her forehead against his as their tears mixed. She wrapped her arms around him and they lay there silently for a moment.

"I guess you won't be able to talk for a little while either huh?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari only nodded and silence fell again, until Shikamaru smirked slyly and sighed.

"Finally."

She pulled his face up so he would look at her, and gave him a light smack on the back of the head before pressing their lips together. Shikamaru noted that it was the bloodiest most painful kiss he ever had, and, it was the best kiss they would ever share.

---Page Break---

"Where did you check?" Gaara asked as he walked down the halls, Ai skipping behind him.

"Everywhere," she answered simply.

"Everywhere?" Gaara repeated preparing to send out any capable ninja to find his son.

"Well except your office." Ai said.

"My office!" Gaara said triumphantly before running down the hall to get there, Ai sprinting to keep up with him.

"Thank God."

He yanked the office door open and Daisuki turned to look at the door, the Kazekage hat resting lopsided on his head.

"Hi daddy!" he said smiling and waving a crayon clutched in his small hand.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked calming down.

"Well Reika-chan was cleaning in here and I had a nightmare, she told me a story and I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up the entire office was sparkly clean and I started coloring." He said as his dad walked into the office taking the hat from his sons head with a smile. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Gaara picked up the picture and smiled when he saw the two crudely drawn figures of both him and Daisuki, next to Daisuki was a blonde creature he assumed was Ai and next to her was the thin and pale form of her mother.

"I love it," he answered his son before giving the drawing back. "Where's Reika-san?"

Daisuki silently pointed to the desk as Ai came over to examine his picture. Hinata was asleep, her head on the clean desk. Gaara looked around the room noticing that everything was in neat stacks and where they belong. Walking over to the desk he gently lifted the young woman and placed her on the couch. Turning towards the children he motioned for them to be quiet and began to do his daily amount of paperwork.

---Page Break---

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling unsure of where she was. Slowly she sat up, grabbing at her sunglasses as they began to slide down her face.

"What a pretty picture Ai." A deep voce said making her whip around.

"Gaara-sama!" Hinata gasped standing and bowing quickly.

The red head looked up confused from his spot at his desk, the two children also turned to look at the young woman. She blushed and walked over to Ai grabbing her hand and pulling her gently away from the desk.

"We'll be leaving now to finish our work, please don't fire us." She begged.

"Fire you?" he asked confused. "Why would I fire you?"

"I fell asleep in your office, it's only my second day…" she began softly, ashamed.

Gaara gave a light chuckle surprising Hinata who let Ai pull away from her and sit back down with Daisuki.

"Slacking off? You cleaned my entire office. My paper work took only ten minutes, you deserve to rest." He said.

"I can't do that," Hinata said shaking her head. "I need to pay you back for taking such good care of us."

Gaara nodded understanding her dilemma with her pride; she bowed one more time before turning towards the door and calling out to Ai who slowly followed her mother.

"Let her stay here." Gaara said watching as his son's face lit up with happiness. "He needs someone to play with during my meeting today."

Hinata turned and smiled at the Kazekage gratefully before exiting the room.

---Page Break---

"Ne Reika-chan," Kankurou began as he watched her clean his office.

"Yes elder-sama?" she asked looking up at him through her sunglasses.

"Why do you wear those sun glasses all the time?" he asked curious.

The smile dropped from her face, and she bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Kankurou immediately stood and walked to her before placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into the reflective lenses of her glasses.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He said understanding.

Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his shirt. He returned the embrace awkwardly and h didn't notice when the door to his office opened.

"AHEM!" Rikku grunted from the doorway.

Kankurou pushed the dark haired woman away immediately and looked sheepishly at the foreboding woman. Rikku glared at him and was about to glare at the other young woman but she paused. Her mouth fell open in shock, and Kankurou turned his head quickly. Hinata had pulled off her sunglasses and wiped the tears from them, she blinked up at the other two people in the room before giving them a small watery smile and sliding her sunglasses back on.

"I'll be going now, elder-sama, Rikku-sama." She bowed before slipping out of the room.

"Kankurou was that…" Rikku said weakly.

"It definitely looked like…" Kankurou tried to finish.

"Hinata." They said in unison looking at each other.

---Page Break---

"Festival!"

"Festival!"

"Festival!"

"Ai-chan…" Gaara began irritated.

"FESTIVAL!"

"Ai!" Gaara said sharply, making the bubbly blonde ball of energy pause. "Please stop, talking about the festival."

"But I'm just so excited!" Ai said bouncing up and down.

"Ai stop bothering the Kazekage!" Hinata said. "I apologize, Kazekage-sama." She said bowing again.

He waved her apology away and sat at his desk bored, Hinata had been working so hard that he no longer had anything to do. Sighing he stood and prepared to exit his office, dodging Hinata as she continued to dust.

"If I need you I'll call, thank you for your assistance today Reika-san." Was all he said as he left the room.

"Mommy?" Ai asked curiously as she stood next to the young woman.

"Yes Ai?" Hinata asked.

"Why did you tell the other lady your name is Reika?" the blonde child asked.

"Because…your daddy would have wanted us to." She answered.

'_Liar.'_ A voice whispered in her head.

'_Then why would I make up a name?'_ she countered.

'_Because you don't want Deidara to find you.' _The voice answered, silencing her. _'I know a lot about you child.'_

She shook her head as if to clear it and tuned into Ai's babble about the festival.

"Mommy can we go?" Ai asked brightly.

"No, we need to work." She answered.

The small girls face fell and Hinata felt a jab at her heart and turned away, avoiding Ai's gaze.

"But I have to go to the market today, would you like to come?" she asked brightly.

"YEAH!" Ai said excitedly.

The two females walked out of the office hand in hand, Ai looked slyly up at Hinata.

"Mommy you're really really really pretty." Ai commented.

"Thank you honey, but we're still not going to the festival."

"AWWW MOM!"

---Page Break---

"I can't believe this…" Kankurou said weakly sitting in his office chair.

"C-calm down, we just need to look at the facts…" Rikku said pacing.

"Alright." Kankurou said taking a deep breath. "She has Hinata's hair color."

"Yup." Rikku nodded in agreement.

"She has Hinata's face."

"Uh-huh."

"She has Hinata's eyes…"

"From what we saw…"

"IT'S FUCKIN' HINATA!!!!!!!!!!" Kankurou cried.

"Language!" Rikku hissed as her two small children looked up at their father's outburst.

Kankurou didn't listen to her and instead walked to his book shelf that had a picture of Gaara, Hinata, Temari and himself.

"She's come back to haunt us!" he said hysterical. "Please the ghost of sweet little Hinata SPARE ME!!!!" He shouted falling to his knees.

"Oh get up you idiot!" Rikku chastised pulling Kankurou up by the arm. "It can't be her."

"But we looked at the facts," Kankurou said. "It HAS to be her!"

"Really? Because you seem to be overlooking the FACT that she's DEAD and buried six feet under the ground!" Rikku snapped.

"Funny," Kankurou said as he observed his lover.

"What?" Rikku asked voice still sharp.

"It's almost as if you don't want it to be Hinata," Kankurou said eyes narrowing. "I thought you were Hinata's friend."

"I am!" Rikku defended.

"Then why are you trying so hard to prove it's not her?" Kankurou asked.

Rikku looked away silently before Kankurou walked over to the door, a determined look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked.

"To go find Gaara and tell him what we figured out!" the young man stated.

"Wait!" Rikku cried grabbing his arm to stop him. "Don't!"

"Why not!?" Kankurou asked aggravated.

"Because I'm afraid," she admitted voice shaky.

"Why are you afraid? If Hinata's alive then everything will only get better." Kankurou said softly.

"What if it's not her?" Rikku cried tears stinging in her eyes. "It will be hard for me to lose her again as a friend, but Gaara loves her. He almost went off the deep end the first time! Do you understand what would happen to him if he got his hopes up and it turns out not to be her?"

Kankurou was hit with a wave of understanding and he wrapped his arms around her before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"But all the signs are screaming that it's Hinata." Kankurou mumbled. "I want to take the risk."

"Ok," Rikku relented. "But at least think about how you're going to tell him, don't just out right tell him."

"Why?" Kankurou asked.

"Because it's a delicate subject you jerk!" Rikku said playfully smacking him.

"Okay I'll be back." He said giving her a kiss and walking out of the room.

Rikku sighed and smiled at her two children lying on the floor of the office and babbling to each other. She walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the picture Kankurou had bowed to earlier. Hinata and Gaara both looked truly happy, and Rikku wanted to give that to him again. However something caught her eye, a long deep scar etched into Hinata's forehead. Her eyes widened before she dashed out the door.

"Wait Kankurou!"

---Page Break (A few days later) ---

Gaara was leaning over his desk trying to quickly fill out his paper work, Hinata was dusting the book shelf and Daisuki was sitting on the couch reading Ai next to him.

"Sigh"

The Kazekage worked harder on his paper work, Hinata sped up her dusting and Daisuki turned a page in his book.

"Sigh"

The red head moved the paper to his completed pile, Hinata pulled a book from the shelf to dust the top and Daisuki finished his book putting it down gently before reaching for another.

"Sigh"

Gaara's pen snapped in half in his hand, the book in Hinata's hand fell to the carpet with a dull thud, and Daisuki turned to look at his blonde friend questioningly.

"Sigh"

"What could possibly be troubling you Ai?" Gaara asked from his desk.

"Oh I was just thinking about the festival tonight Gaara-sama," She said dreamily. "The one I CAN'T go to." She stressed staring at her mother's back.

Hinata stiffened before taking a deep breath and picking the book up off the floor.

"You know why." She said softly.

The Kazekage glanced between the two girls before looking at Daisuki who shrugged. Sighing, the red head decided to mind his own business, besides it was between mother and daughter.

"Sigh."

But he swore to God if she sighed again he would have to intervene, he paused in his paperwork to watch the small girl, who didn't notice his stare.

"Sigh."

That was it! He put his pen down and rubbed his temples; Daisuki looked at his father and shrank away from him preparing for the anger that was sure to follow. Gaara looked at up at the two females with a glare but it soon disappeared as he took a long look at their expressions. Ai was staring at her mother's back with pleading eyes that were glassy as the tears began to build; it was obvious she wanted this more than anything at the moment. The older girl was biting her lip and her hands were shaking, it obviously hurt her to say no to her daughter, her actions were to keep her own apologetic tears from falling, it was the same face Hinata used to use.

"Daisuki," Gaara began softly, tearing his gaze away from Hinata. "Are you going to the festival with me tonight?"

Daisuki nodded. "Yes daddy."

Gaara looked at the two girls, noticing that they had no reaction to what he just said. He smiled slightly before looking down at his paper work.

"Reika-san?"

"Hai Kazekage-sama?" Hinata said whipping around.

"Did you hear what Daisuki said?" he asked.

"Hai, he said that he will be attending the festival tonight, would you like me to prepare him?" she asked confused.

"Not now, but I was thinking, there will be a lot adults I must speak with and I have to have someone look after Daisuki, so as his nanny I have chosen you." He said, not looking up at her flabbergasted face. "And so Daisuki isn't bored out of his mind and wants to go home you will take Ai with you"

"Thank you Gaara-sama!" Ai cried springing from the couch and latching onto the surprised Kazekage.

"But…" Hinata said weakly.

"We'll also need formal kimonos for the both of you so we'll go shopping once I've finished my paperwork." Gaara said allowing Ai to shower him with small excited kisses on his cheeks.

"A-Ai that's enough now…" Hinata said softly, her heart swelling at the look of unabashed joy on her child's face.

"Come on Daisuki lets go wait down stairs for Gaara-sama!" she said excited.

The boy followed a grin on his face, also happy to have his friend come with them. Slowly Hinata approached the desk of the Kazekage and kneeled in front of it.

"Reika-san?" he asked concerned.

"Thank you so much Kazekage-sama," she said, her voice shaking despite her effort to be strong.

He gave her a soft smile.

---Page Break---

"Alright," Tobi said grinning at the room full of dangerous and horrifyingly powerful ninja before him.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat; here he was, once again sitting in a meeting room with all of his fellow Akatsuki members.

'_Or at least their souls.'_ He thought to himself as he finished forming a nose with a black piercing in it.

"Don't move yeah," he said as he leaned over Pein to attach the nose.

After he did so the older man nodded satisfied before turning his attention to Tobi who stood in the middle of the room. The blonde looked around again, five. He had recreated five of the former Akatsuki member's bodies from his clay. Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan and Pein, he mentally counted. According to Tobi it had been literal hell to retrieve their souls to animate the clay, Zetsu and Tobi had lived during Akatsuki's attack on Konoha. Hidan had been alive the entire time he was buried, but due to maggots eating away at him and his multiple body parts Deidara had to recreate some of him as well.

"Five and a half un." he mumbled smirking,

The blonde felt a strange kind of power over the other members, he had created them, and they were HIS art.

"So let's begin." Tobi said brightly, reminding him of who was really in control of everything. "Tonight is the festival, our job is simple, capture Hinata bring her back here, any questions?"

"Ahem," Sasori said, drawing attention to himself as his hand waved lazily in the air. "You said you had a 'special' job for me."

"Right and you and I will discuss that in private," the Uchiha said grinning.

Deidara's fingers twitched, one simple hand move and they all would explode. He didn't want this. He had wanted to use Hinata in the first place, but after a while all he wished for was a peaceful, happy, and normal life. One hand sign and her safety would be assured, his hand shook and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something.

"Deidara?" Tobi said catching his attention. "Would you like to say something?"

The blonde shook his head and noticed the threatening glare Tobi was giving him, cleverly hidden behind his huge childlike smile, but it was definitely there.

"Good, dismissed." He said nodding to all of them.

'_Let's face it,'_ he thought to himself. _'The only reason you're alive is because you're a chicken shit and you ran away in the first place. What makes you think you can do anything now? I'm sorry Hinata…'_

---Page Break---

"She looks awfully familiar…"

"Looks like the Kazekage has found himself a new lover…"

"No that's his wife! What was her name...?"

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable following behind the Kazekage as the whispers reached her ears. The constant stares and chatter were making her angry and unsure, so many things seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She gripped the bag tighter and walked a little faster. They made it to the kage tower in a few more minutes, Hinata waited for the children to disappear before she spoke to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama…about today." She began softly.

"No need to thank me," he said walking away, but she followed after him.

"No it w-wasn't that…exactly, but Kazekage-sama when we were in town I heard some weird whispering." She said.

"Mmmhmm." He said distracted.

"About me…and um…your late wife." She said the last part as softly as she could, hoping he didn't hear her, but when he stiffened she knew he did. Well no use denying it now. "And I was wondering why."

Slowly the Kazekage turned and looked at her with distant eyes and he gently pulled their earlier purchases out of her hand.

"Why don't you go up stairs and clean." He said quietly, turning away from her.

"But Gaara-sama…" she tried again.

"Now." He said sternly.

She flinched and quickly hurried away afraid of what he might do. She found herself in the attic in moments.

"Hmmm, I've never been up here before." She said softly touching some of the dust covered items.

'_Look in the box.'_ A voice in her head tempted.

Looking around she sighed, the attic floor was covered in boxes. She turned her attention to a book when the voice spoke again.

'_Look in the box.' _

Shaking her head she continued to look at the book but her head suddenly shot backwards as pain erupted in her head as if someone had hit her.

'_LOOK IN THE BOX!'_

"What box!?" she cried out desperately, afraid of what other pain the voice would cause her.

Her head turned instinctively and that's when she saw a small black shoebox in the corner. She walked towards it carefully.

"Do you mean this one?" she asked.

'_Yes'_ the voice answered satisfied.

Slowly she removed the lid and glanced at the contents, they were picture's. Smiling she began to look through them, one was a picture of the Kazekage wrapped only in ribbon with his boxers on a crimson blush staining his face. Hinata giggled while also blushing slightly. Underneath that picture was a picture of a marvelous mansion an older white eyed male and a younger white eyed female stared back at her smiling.

"I…know them…" she whispered, searching her mind for an answer.

'_Neji, and Hanabi.'_ The voice answered for her.

She nodded before placing the two pictures down and picking up another. This time she let out a full fledge laugh at what she saw. Gaara's red face and hair were a little obscured by the bulky panda costume he was wearing. Suddenly a picture fell to the floor, bending down she picked it up and gasped, her hand covered her mouth.

'_Look in the box.'_ The voice echoed.

She began digging through the box until she had a handful of pictures. Quickly she looked through them all and then looked through all of them again.

"This-this is…" she began but trailed off.

'_You'_ the voice answered.

Hinata ran from the attic, knocking over the box in her haste as she ran down the steps she collided with another maid.

"Oh I'm sorry," the older woman said, but Hinata ignored her.

"Who is this!?" she asked frantically, shoving the pictures in the other woman's face.

She looked at the pictures for a moment and then paled turning away and getting back to her work.

"Who is it!?" Hinata cried grabbing the woman's shoulder.

"I-I can't tell you," she admitted.

"Please tell me!" Hinata begged, but the woman turned around and began to walk away.

"If you want to know ask the Kazekage."

Hinata began searching for every available staff person but none of them would answer her and they all said the same.

"Ask the Kazekage."

She walked outside the tower but didn't even bother with talking to anyone else, no one seemed to want to answer her. She found herself at a small playground and she sat down, looking through the pictures again.

"Lonely?" a voice asked from beside her.

She jumped a bit and looked into the persons eyes, he gave her a curious small smile before sitting down and kicking his legs in the dirt a bit.

"I saw you walk here, is something the matter?" he asked.

Hinata was about to shake her head but the look he gave her made her change her mind she sighed and handed him the pictures. He looked at her curiously before shuffling through them.

"Well they look like you." He said handing them back to her.

"That's exactly it," she said. "I'm certain they are of me, but I can't remember ever being in these pictures. I mean we're identical, except for the scar on her head that matches the Kazekage's. And I've asked everyone but no one will tell me anything. Can you help me?" She asked.

"I don't know anything, I just moved here." He said giving her a sad smile.

Hinata became quiet and an uncomfortable silence fell between the two until the red head reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth.

"But." He said wetting the cloth and running it back and forth across her forehead gently after removing her sunglasses. "What I do know is that there are many secrets in the Kazekage tower. All you need to do is find the answers as well."

He put the sunglasses back on her head and showed her the cloth. It now had a thin layer of pale clay like substance and he put it back into his pocket. He stood and stretched before turning back to him, his red hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for Hinata." He said before walking away.

"Wait!" she cried standing. "Thank you for your help Mr.…?" she called after him.

"Sasori." He answered. "And I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

---Page Break---

"YAY FESTIVAL!" Ai exclaimed as she ran through the streets.

"W-wait up Ai-chan!" Daisuki stuttered following after his friend,

Gaara and Hinata walked behind them slowly. Hinata kept stealing glances at the red headed man beside her. She touched her bangs self consciously making sure it still hid the scar on her forehead.

"Are you alright Reika-san?" Gaara asked glancing at her.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She answered quickly as they followed the two children.

"Mommy look a magic show!" Ai exclaimed as she dragged the two adults to the front of the stage where Daisuki was waiting.

A black haired young man stood before the crowed searching for someone. When his eyes landed on Hinata he grinned before pulling a bouquet out of his sleeve.

"For you ma'am." He said winking and making her blush.

"That was amazing!" Ai screeched while Daisuki nodded fervently.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said smiling.

After he performed a few more parlor tricks he pulled out a large box and slid it to center stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen for my next trick I will have to ask for a volunteer." He said.

Many hands were raised in excitement but he didn't even look at them, instead his eyes focused on Hinata.

"How about you miss?" he asked.

"I d-don't think so…" she stuttered.

"Oh come on mommy!" Ai begged.

"It might be fun," Gaara added.

She sighed before reluctantly nodding and taking the strangers outstretched hand. He pulled her on stage but didn't put her in the box like expected; instead he merely spun her around a few times.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said as he continued to spin her gently. "I, Madara Uchiha, am about to make the impossible, possible." He said ignoring the fearful whispers in the audience. "I will be bringing the dead back to life!" he said making Hinata stop spinning while grasping her shoulders tightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you…!" he began yanking off her sunglasses and lifting her indigo bangs from her fore head.

Gaara's heart stopped and his world became silent as he stared into the fearful eyes of the woman onstage.

"Hinata…"

**A/N: Finally done! What a LONG chapter. Oh and my bad if I spelled Madara wrong**

**Shukakusgurrl: the next fic will be another Gaara and Hinata as it turns out.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Heels over Head

**A/N: Okay quick little things.**

**Thank you Shukakusgurrl for the characters, they are perfect and one of them should be appearing in the next chapter.**

**Thank you LonelyAsura for dedicating that beautiful one shot to me (Which I totally don't deserve!) You all should read it, it's very poetic. It's called I Shouldn't, But I do.**

**Disclaimer: ******

**Chapter 9: Heels Over Head  
**

_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall_

_And the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head, I'm hanging upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

Gaara reached a hand out towards Hinata, but she was pulled away from him slightly. The red head walked forward, still trying to catch her hand. Madara peered over Hinata's shoulder before scoffing and dragging her away even further at a faster pace. But Gaara climbed onto the stage in one fluid motion and began to follow after them getting closer and closer to them.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you?" Madara asked grinning.

"I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again," Gaara said determined, latching onto Hinata's wrist.

"Gaara-sama look out!" Hinata cried.

Gaara turned just in time to avoid being split in half by a large scythe. He dashed behind the large man and kicked him as hard as he could. Nothing happened and Gaara let his leg fall back down as he got into a defensive position.

"Dammit you're no concern of mine!" Hidan snapped, swinging his scythe again.

Gaara didn't have the luck to dodge it completely a second time, it grazed his abdomen and within moments a long slit appeared and blood spilled out. He hissed in pain and grabbed at the wound hoping to stop the blood.

"Gaara-sama!" A high pitched voice shouted before Matsuri appeared behind the big man, snapping his neck.

The body fell to the ground with a loud thud; Matsuri grabbed his hand and began dragging him in the opposite direction. Gaara wrenched his hand from her grip and began running after Hinata and Madara again.

"Gaara-sama no!" Matsuri cried after him.

"You're not going anywhere bitch!" Matsuri turned horrified to see the large man still alive.

---Page Break---

"Let go of me!" Hinata shouted, looking pleadingly at the bystanders, but they simply ignored her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I can't do that." he said holding her tighter.

"Ow you're hurting me!" she exclaimed and kicked at him.

That's when the first explosion sounded. The ground shook and Madara let out an angry shout and turned her around abruptly.

"Look at me," he commanded her, holding her chin in a firm grip.

_'Don't do it Hinata.'_ the voice from earlier said. _'If you look into his eyes you will be lost.'_

She closed her eyes tightly, making him growl in frustration. He pulled out a kunai and let the cool metal graze her cheek.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but if it comes to that, I'll have you know that I'm not squeamish at all." he threatened.

She trembled and slowly began to open her eyes when another explosion went off. Due to his lack of grip on her Hinata fell to the ground and let out a small cry. She opened her eyes and saw Madara staring intently at the dark sky, she did as well. Above them was the biggest bird Hinata's ever seen in her life, she began shuffling away from Madara. He turned quickly and gave her a threatening glare before he turned away.

"Sasori!" He cried.

"Hai," the calm red head from earlier answered, appearing out of nowhere.

"Take her," was Madara's simple reply before he disappeared.

"Come with me please Hinata-san." Sasori said grabbing her hand.

"No!" She cried out pulling against his grip. "Where's Daisuki and Ai!? I need to find them!"

"There is no point to resisting." Sasori said wisely. "You won't escape."

"Mommy!" Ai cried as her and Daisuki ran after them.

Hinata turned her head and watched in horror as a tall man that strangely resembled a shark cut them off, along with another young man with light colored hair.

"NO!" Hinata shrieked, trying to use her full body weight to make him release her. "Let me go!" She screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

The blue man pulled a viscous looking sword from his back and Hinata lost control. She screamed and punched and kicked trying to free herself from the red head. He had his arms wrapped securely around her waist so she couldn't run.

_'You can fight him.'_ the voice in her head coaxed.

_'But I don't know how!'_ she screamed to herself as she continued to struggle.

_'Smack him on the chest with an open palm as hard as you can and I'll take care of the rest'_ the voice assured.

She turned as quickly as she could and slammed her palm into Sasori's chest. The red head looked up at her shocked for a moment before he started to shake.

_'Run!'_ the voice cried.

Sasori had released her trying to stabilize his body but he couldn't and Hinata barely made it a few feet away before he exploded. She fell to the ground, only a few feet behind the shark man and the light haired young man, who both turned to watch the explosion with interest.

"Ai! Daisuki!" She cried struggling to her feet before running around the two men and wrapping her arms around the two precious children.

"Mommy." Ai said in a whimper.

"Oh darling!" she said showering both children with kisses and tears as she hugged them close.

"Not that I don't like family reunions or anything but we have got to get a move on." the blue man said smirking. "Suigetsu!"

The light haired male grabbed Hinata roughly by the hair and dragged her a few feet from her two children before pressing his blade to her neck.

"I don't really like to kill kids but if the job calls for it..." Kisame commented shrugging before lifting his sword high in the air.

_'Please help me!'_ Hinata begged her inner voice.

_'Remember what I told you to do to the red head.'_ was the voices answer.

Hinata whirled around, letting the blade lightly skim across her neck and shoved an open palm into his chest. The young man's dark eyes lightened immediately and his mouth opened in pain and shock as a few flecks of blood flew from his mouth.

"Hinata?" he whispered before falling onto the ground unconscious.

Hinata ran forward and grabbed the two children just as Kisame brought his sword down. She bit back a cry of pain as she felt her skin shred beneath the blade, however her tears were more than enough to show how much pain the sword had caused her.

"Jeez I was only supposed to kill the kids!" Kisame said sheepishly, before preparing to strike with the sword again.

"Duck down!" Hinata instructed the two children. "Don't move until I tell you to!"

She closed her eyes and braced for the impact but none came, instead she heard a dull thunk. Her eyes snapped open in shock and looked around her, a large barrier of sand was surrounding them and protecting them from the blows that the shark man was attempting to hit them with.

_'You must remember Hinata.'_ the voice encouraged. _'Remember your power.'_

She moved her arms away from the two children and waved one in the direction of the thumping. The sand immediately flew back and engulfed Kisame. She stared at her arm in shock and wiggled her fingers just to make sure that what was happening was real. Looking around she saw the devastation around her and snapped back to reality.

"Daisuki! Ai!" she called grabbing their hands and standing, wincing as pain shot through her back where she was still bleeding.

They ran through the throngs of screaming people, looking for anyway out. Hinata saw a small cart a few feet away. She let go of her children's hands and ushered them towards the cart as fast as she could. Quickly she lifted Daisuki and Ai into it and covered them with a tarp.

"I'm going to get your father and then I'll be back." she said, not knowing which child she was really talking to.

Turning she was about to run but stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned abruptly and looked into the frightened and confused eyes of Daisuki.

"Look, I'll be right back, but I need to leave for a few minutes." she said placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you my mommy?" he asked softly.

Hinata was quiet and looked at him hard for a moment, seeing the resemblance between them.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "Maybe." she said shaking her head.

"Mommy." Daisuki said smiling softly as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

He held her hand to his face for a few more minutes. Hinata couldn't help herself and held him in a tight embrace before releasing him.

"I'll be right back I promise." she assured.

---Page Break---

"Dammit yeah!" Deidara cried as he tried to weave his way through the streets looking for Hinata.

"Where are you going Deidara?" A sly voice questioned making the blonde young man freeze. "You've been a naughty boy haven't you Deidara?" Madara asked.

"I don't care un!" Deidara said turning around to face the Uchiha, only to avert his eyes. "I have a family to protect yeah."

"Of course you do," Madara said mockingly. "But it looks as if you'll have more than a little competition."

"What do you mean yeah?" Deidara asked confused.

"Well now that the Kazekage knows about her being alive..." Madara trailed off.

Deidara scoffed at the idea that the red head would ever be able to steal anything from him. Madara held back a grin at the blonde's reaction.

"And then there's the issue of her memories." the Uchiha said.

Everything seemed to slowdown for Deidara, the people that continued to push past him in panic didn't even register in his head.

"Do you really think that when she remembers that she'll choose you over Gaara?" Madara asked, not being able to hide a grin.

"She was happy un!" Deidara insisted.

"Of course she was Deidara," Madara said sympathetically. "But do you honestly think that she would pick you, a murdering pyro maniac who all but kidnapped her, over Gaara, the man she really fell in love with, and whom she had a child with?" Madara asked. "Don't. Make. Me. Laugh." he said maliciously.

"If Hinata doesn't want me then fine yeah." Deidara said. "But that doesn't mean I won't protect her! Besides Ai needs me and she needs Hinata un."

"Not for very much longer." Madara said motioning behind him.

Deidara looked back and noticed Kakuzu holding two unconscious children, one of them was Ai.

"Soon Ai won't need anyone." Madara said. "Your treachery will be paid for in blood, and since I still need you, I figure your child is a good place to start."

But before Deidara could react a girl with light brown hair in an Anbu uniform grabbed the two children and jumped away. Quickly he detonated the clay that made up Kakazu's body. Madara turned just in time to watch the explosion. He turned around abruptly but Deidara had disappeared and he growled in frustration.

---Page Break---

Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest when she looked up at the large plant man in front of her. They had been staring at each other for minutes now, but neither had moved or made a sound. An explosion seemed to snap her back to reality and she began to back away slowly when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"It would be easier if you didn't run Hinata-san." The obviously male voice said softly. "It would save all of us a great deal of time and energy."

She pulled away from him and whipped around to take a look at his face. Hinata's eyes widened, she recognized his pale and handsome face.

"Are you remembering something?" Itachi asked.

Hinata only nodded her head, afraid that her voice would betray her, but the Uchiha wouldn't stop his questioning.

"What is it you're remembering?" he asked.

"Y-you," she stuttered. "I've seen you before, y-you're in m-my."

"You're dreams?" he asked, this time genuinely curious.

"No," she answered still backing away from him. "In my nightmares."

She gasped when she felt something wrap tightly around her wrists. Hinata tried to turn back around but a firm grip on her arm wouldn't let her.

"Let me go!" She cried struggling against her captor, however her voice caught in her throat and she let out a strangled gasp as her arms were twisted in a way arms were never meant to go.

"I don't suggest struggling against this, Hinata-san." Another voice spoke. "This plant only holds onto you tighter." He added, revealing himself as the plant man from earlier.

"Come with me and Zetsu-san now." Itachi said reaching to grab the collar of her kimono.

She turned away from him and cried out as the plant tightened itself around her wrists.

"I warned you." Zetsu said softly.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone." Hinata cried out in desperation.

The plant tightened and twisted, making a jolt of pain shoot through her arms, and then she felt numb.

"Time to go." Itachi said and watched silently as Zetsu lifted her.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice shouted, and before she knew it she was on the ground, gasping for air as pain shot through her body.

With a little difficulty she sat up and felt something warm trickle down her arms. She wiggled her arms slightly and her finger tips grazed cool metal sticking out from her arm.

"Pest." She heard a dangerous voice hiss, she looked up and noticed the red headed Kazekage fighting with the plant man.

"Gaara-sama!" she cried, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the thought of him getting hurt because of her.

"Zetsu-san can handle this." Itachi said about to lift her to her feet when he was knocked away from her, the force sending her back to the ground.

"Ahh!" she cried out as the knife that was embedded in her arm was pushed deeper into her flesh.

"Hinata yeah!"

The Hyuuga turned her head enough to see the blonde haired young man get off Itachi and run to her. With one swift movement he cut through the plant that was holding her wrists together and helped her back to her feet.

"Ow, un." The blonde commented as he touched the end of the kunai gently, earning a pained gasp from her. "It's in there pretty deep yeah."

"Hello traitor, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he stood up.

The blonde backed away knowing he wasn't strong enough to fight Itachi head on. He grabbed Hinata and quickly formed a replacement jutsu. In a moment they were a few yards away, and the dark haired girl fought down the urge to vomit and turned as Deidara began more hand seals.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Blowing that annoying Uchiha sky high yeah." Deidara said.

"But you can't!" She cried.

"Why not un?" Deidara asked confused.

She pointed to the red head that was still engaged in battle against the plant man and Itachi.

"I don't care about him yeah," Deidara answered. "I've got you back and that's all that matters un."

He continued his seals and Hinata was torn, stay with her husband, or save the Kazekage that might know something about her past. She decided it was worth it.

"Hinata no!" Deidara shouted as she began running towards the battle again.

She grasped at the knife in her arm and pulled. Gritting her teeth she tried again, but still the knife stayed wedged in her arm. With one last hard pull the knife was pulled from her arm, making the wound bigger. As she held it in her hand she felt as if she had thrown one of these before. With amazing accuracy she threw it at the plant man, who was distracted long enough for her to reach Gaara. Grabbing his hand she began to run, pulling him behind her. Itachi's body detonated and the explosion sent both Gaara and Hinata to the ground.

"Hinata!" She heard Deidara cry as he ran over to her.

Slowly she sat up and winced when she noticed that her arm and right shoulder blade were scarred with third degree burns.

"Are you okay yeah?" Deidara asked helping her into a sitting position.

She nodded and looked around noticing the Kazekage lying motionless a few feet from her.

"Gaara-sama!" She gasped pulling away from Deidara and crawling to his motionless body.

The red head moved slightly to look at her and she noticed the large burn that started at his cheek and ended at his collar bone.

"Gaara-sama!" she choked out. "Gomen!"

"Hinata." He said softly as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"We have to get moving un." Deidara said grabbing her left wrist.

She cried out in pain and the blonde examined it, noticing it was dislocated. He tried to lift again, more gently this time but Gaara grabbed the hem of her kimono.

"No!" he grunted sitting up. "You will not take her away from me again."

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri cried running towards them, Ai and Daisuki clinging tightly to her.

She stopped when she saw the other two people with the Kazekage.

"Hinata-sama…" she said softly, not paying attention when Daisuki and Ai slid out of her arms.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything yeah," Deidara began. "But we've got to go un."

The two children ran to Hinata and embraced her, careful to avoid her wounds. Gaara shook his head and Matsuri was holding a kunai to Deidara throat in a split second. The two men had a glaring contest before the blonde sighed.

"If you ever want to see your wife and kid again yeah." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Then you have to trust me un."

"Is that a threat?" Matsuri hissed, pressing the kunai closer to his neck.

"Matsuri," Gaara said, making her pause.

"But Gaara-sama!" Matsuri began, but Gaara raised a hand to silence her.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked Deidara.

---Page Break---

The blonde lifted Hinata onto the giant clay bird, helping the children up after her. Gaara leaned heavily against Matsuri and watched with a pained look in his eyes.

"I love you Hinata." Deidara whispered.

Hinata looked at the blonde young man and smiled at him weakly. Gaara stepped forward and beckoned Hinata to lean down so they were face to face.

"This will take you somewhere safe." He said, trying to convince himself more than reassure her. "I will find you again." He promised.

"Thank you for your kindness Gaara-sama." she said softly.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lightly before letting go and watching as the bird took flight. Despite the events that occurred Hinata couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ai asked, fearfully.

"I don't know." Hinata answered.

She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and she yawned letting her eyes close.

"No!" Daisuki shouted crawling over to her. "Don't close your eyes!"

"Why?" She asked tiredly.

"You might never open them again," he said quietly.

"It's alright," she cooed. "I'm only going to take a nap."

"You promise?" Ai pressed.

"Promise." Hinata answered, letting her eyes drift closed again.

Ai and Daisuki both snuggled up against her and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I know crappy chapter, sorry. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. **


	10. When you were young

**A/N: Okay I can't really think of a song to go with this chapter so I picked this song cause I like it and I thought it fit best.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way earning anything from writing this story**

**Chapter 10: When you were young**

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

Keen white eyes scanned the dark landscape, looking for something, anything, that would help alleviate the boredom. Suddenly a strong hand clamped around her mouth. The young Hyuuga moved fast and quickly closed off all the tenketsu in the attackers arm.

"Ow! Damn Hanabi!" the boy yelped releasing her.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi snapped glaring at him. "I thought you were a kidnapper or something!"

"A kidnapper?" he asked frowning.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me like that..." Hanabi said as the young boy wrapped her in his arms.

He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away and wagged her finger at him. Konohamaru pouted and Hanabi kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Not when Moegi and Udon are around." she cautioned.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because, they don't know about it, and I'm sure it would make them extremely uncomfortable." Hanabi answered.

"That's stupid," he pouted.

"I know but, we just have to deal." she said grinning.

A loud crashing noise echoed through the trees making Konohamaru and Hanabi freeze. Without turning around she used her Byakugan to scan the surrounding forest.

"Hanabi-san what was that noise?" a boy a little older then her asked.

"I don't know," she said softly. "She was finally able to make out a three bodies lying on the forest floor a few hundred yards away. "Someone's out there! They're hurt but they're still alive."

Konohamaru turned and ordered Udon and Moegi to go find their sensei's. Hanabi leapt to the ground followed by her two teammates.

"Hanabi where are you going?" Konohamaru called.

"They're hurt; I can't just leave them there!" Hanabi called, if there was one thing her sister had taught her before she died it was to show compassion to everyone.

The first person they came to was Daisuki; he was sitting against a tree, a few scratches on his face but overall okay. He looked up at the three older ninja and smiled.

"Hi aunt Hanabi." He said.

"Hey Daisuki." Hanabi said kneeling down in front of him. "Are you okay? Why are you here? Is Gaara-sama with you?" she asked her nephew with intense eyes.

"I'm okay, and daddy sent me but he's not with me." Daisuki said standing and pulling Hanabi to her feet. "But I have a surprise for you!" he said excitedly as he began to pull her deeper into the forest.

"One of the other bodies is in that direction!" She called over her shoulder as she followed Daisuki with renewed vigor.

They stumbled into a clearing and Hanabi's eyes focused on the motionless body in front of them. It was a woman, in a torn traditional kimono. Her short blue hair was spread around her head in some sort of halo. Her head was facing away from her. Slowly she stepped forward, Daisuki tried to step with her but she pushed him behind her. Her hand shook as she reached towards the unconscious woman's face. Even though she was a chunin, she hadn't been prepared to do something like this. Slowly she tilted the woman's face towards her and felt her breath hitch. Her face she looked just like…

White eyes fluttered open before fluttering closed again. Hanabi screamed.

---Page Break---

"Good times, good times!" Kakashi mused, waving his glass around.

Gai was passed out next to him and Kurenai sat on his other side also looking quite drunk. She looked forlornly into her glass, and Kakashi felt the need to comfort her.

"How do you think our teams are doing?" he asked awkwardly.

She looked at him surprised, he had never made an effort to talk to her before and now he was trying to make up for it.

"I'm so jealous of you…" she answered with a weak smile.

Kakashi looked taken aback and she quickly finished her drink before placing it gently on the table and turning back towards him.

"You get to train Hanabi." Kurenai said, tears welling in her eyes. "I lost my precious Hyuuga."

"Hanabi will never replace Hinata in your heart." Kakashi said.

"I know." She said sniffling. "Having her around would probably make it worse…"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Moegi shouted as she ran into the bar.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Udon sniffed as he dashed in after his teammate.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked. "Are the other's okay?"

"Hai!" Moegi answered, as Udon tried to catch his breath next to her. "Hanabi-san saw something in the woods, she said it was an injured person, Konohamaru sent us to come get you and Kakashi-sensei"

The silver haired Jounin stood, finishing his drink in one swig.

"Alright let's go." He said leading the two chunin outside while Kurenai informed the Hokage.

---Page Break---

Kasumi slumped at her desk, she was dead tired. All the monotonous paperwork and all the filing, it was enough to make her fall asleep on the desk right there and then. As a matter of fact that's exactly what she did, her head landing softly on the pile of paperwork in front of her.

"Hey Kasumi I…" Naruto started as he walked out of his office but he stopped mid sentence and watched the red head slumber peacefully at her desk.

He smiled at her fondly. It was a political marriage, so at first they both were reluctant, but after awhile the blonde had to admit she grew on him. Even though it wasn't love, he had no doubt in his mind that someday it would be. Turning around he went back into his office packing up so he could take Kasumi home.

A few moments later her eyes opened and slowly she sat up ashamed that she had fallen asleep on the job. She stretched and yawned before looking down at her paper work, she sighed.

"Work is hard?" a quiet voice asked.

Kasumi jumped and slowly looked towards the voice. Dark eyes peered at her from a pale face curiously. The girl looked no older then Kasumi, and had an innocent air about her. However that didn't mean she didn't scare the crap out of Kasumi. So red haired girl did the only thing she could think of in this situation. She screamed.

Thus causing a chain reaction, by making the other girl scream as well. Naruto dashed out of his office and stared confused between the two girls as the continuously stared at each other screaming.

"What's going on here!?" he tried to yell over the rising shrieks, obviously he was unsuccessful.

There was a flash of black and the room was silenced. Naruto looked around and noticed a dark haired male standing behind the pale girl his hand clamped over her mouth. Her pale cheeks tinged pink as he slowly let his hand fall, Kasumi had stood and backed towards Naruto fearfully.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked warily.

"I'm Naomi." The girl said. "And this is Don." She said gesturing towards the male.

Just at that moment Kurenai burst into the room breathing heavily. When she looked up she briefly glanced over Don and Naomi before fixing her stare on Naruto.

"Hokage-sama something has happened in the forest surrounding the village." Kurenai said bowing.

The blonde man nodded before turning to Naomi who had turned to Don and began whispering after she heard the news.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"We were sent to help you." Naomi said. "To warn you, but I think we might be too late."

---Page break---

"Kakashi appeared at the gate with Moegi and Udon when he heard Hanabi's screams.

"Stay here." He said to the two young ninja's before disappearing into the forest. "Hanabi!" He called. "Hanabi answer me!"

However the young Hyuuga only kept screaming, on his way he ran into his other two students.

"Ki, you and Neko head back to the village." Kakashi commanded, watching the small girl that was clinging to Ki's pant leg.

"Hai, sensei." The two boys answered.

When Ki went top lift the small girl she struggled and ran around them, grabbing onto Kakashi's leg tightly.

"Little girl you must come with us." Neko said smiling.

"No!" The blonde girl shouted.

"Look shrimp…!" Ki began but was cut off by a kick to the shin.

"I'm not a shrimp and I'm not little girl either!" She shouted. "My name is Ai, and I'm not going anywhere without Daisuki-kun and mommy!"

"Well it looks like Ai-chan will be coming with me." Kakashi said placing a hand on the small girls head. "In the mean time you two need to go and bring medic ninja's here."

The two boys nodded before disappearing. Kakashi lifted Ai gently and began to search for Hanabi again, ignoring the little girls chatter. He found her in a clearing, rocking back in forth on her heels. Hands pressed tightly to her ears, as tears stained her face as she continued with her wails. Daisuki sat next to her, crying silently.

"Daisuki!" Ai cried leaping from Kakashi's arms and running to her friend. "Are you and mommy okay?" she asked concerned.

The dark haired boy nodded and gave a watery smile. Kakashi ignored the two children and walked toward Hanabi. He knelt down in front of her, grabbing her face with both hands.

"Hanabi." He said softly, as the Hyuuga lowered her hands from her ears, but the tears kept coming. "I need you to tell me what made you so upset."

She pointed a shaky finger over to the motionless body of a woman a few feet away.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

"No! No!" She whimpered.

"It's okay, I'll be right there. Show me what made you so unhappy." He said, feeling like he was talking to a two year old.

It took another few minutes but he finally got her standing and walked her slowly over to the body. However after a certain distance he couldn't get her to move anymore. The Jounin crouched over the body, he was sure he had seen the woman before but he couldn't remember exactly where.

"Hanabi what am I looking for?" he asked.

"Eyes…" she whimpered covering her face.

He lifted one of the woman's eye lids and staggered back in surprise. Memories of the quietest Hyuuga of all time ran through his head. Lying on the ground in front of him was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hanabi!" he heard a familiar voice shout.

Quickly he unzipped his vest and draped it over Hinata's head and walked next to Hanabi, trying to stifle her sobs while also trying to get over his initial shock.

"Hanabi!" Natsu cried, appearing with the medical ninja's. "Neji and I have been so worried about you!"

Hanabi flung herself at the older woman and buried her face in her shirt, as the other ninja's lifted Hinata's body onto the stretcher, keeping the vest in place.

"What got you into such a state?" Natsu asked soothingly.

"It's Hinata! It's Hinata!" Hanabi said, muffled by the cloth she was pressing her face into.

"Sweetie you have to say that again for a minute I thought you said it was…" she began.

"Hinata." Kakashi finished for her. "It was Hinata."

Natsu glanced at the other Jounin with a serious expression on her face. Kakashi nodded. She inhaled sharply and pried Hanabi off of her.

"Go with Kakashi." She commanded. "He'll take you, Daisuki, and the other little girl to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

She disappeared into the dark forest; she had to go get Neji.

---Page Break---

Ai and Daisuki sat next to each other in the hospitals waiting room. They were surrounded by the original rookie nine Sai and Gai's team, minus Hinata of course and Sakura who was. Daisuki glanced over at his blonde friend who sat next to him silently.

"Ai-chan are you okay?" he asked softly.

Tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry softly. Daisuki hugged her but felt the tears fall down his face as well.

"It's okay," Ino reassured, sitting next to them.

"Yeah Daisuki," Shikamaru said from his seat. "Nothing's wrong, we just need to find out what's going on."

The door down the hall opened quietly and Sakura stepped out, white as a ghost. She approached Naruto slowly; the tear stains on her cheeks becoming more apparent.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

The pinkette grabbed his hand and led him down the hall and into the room. As soon as the door closed a girly shriek was heard and then a thud. Sakura stuck her head out from around the door.

"Naruto fainted, can any of you help me?" she asked.

Neji watched silently as everyone assisted in getting Naruto in a room. Slowly he approached the room Sakura had been in only moments before and slowly opened the door. The young woman looked over at him when the door opened and smiled warmly making his heart stop.

"Hello, how are you this evening? I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I just want to thank you for showing Ai-chan, Daisuki-kun, and I such warm hospitality."

**A/N: Okay yeah so HAPPY EASTER! And uh REVIEW! Special thanks to shukakusgurl the other character will be in soon as well. Oh and Don is actually based off of a guy I know. His name is really Don and he has the coolest hair I've ever seen. Think about the lead singer of Tokyo Hotel, I'm not even kidding.**


	11. One More Weekend

**A/N: Sorry it took too long guys but there will be a lot more chapters coming out soon!**

**Chapter 11: One More Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am not making any money from this story, however I am getting a lot of self confidence so sue me for that if you want.**

_Somewhere hiding underneath_

_Kickin' off covers while you sleep_

_Soon you're gonna leave_

_So leave us one more weekend_

"I don't mean to be rude Hokage-sama." Hinata said staring at the blond over the doctor's shoulder.

She had been in the leaf village for a week now, and all she had done there was checkup after check up with the doctor Tsunade.

"Open up please." Tsunade said before practically shoving a popsicle stick down the poor Hyuuga's throat.

"nd is no ke the meicle tweament int appwcited." Hinata tried to continue as Tsunade checked out her tonsils.

"Stop speaking please." The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah you better do as she says Hinata," Naruto warned from his spot near the door. "You remember how ornery Obaa-chan get's."

Hinata gave the Hokage a questioning look and his face fell in disappointment, oh wait she DIDN'T remember.

Flashback

"_It's so great to see you Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted nearly tackling her in a hug._

"_Uh excuse me Hokage-sama!" Hinata said quickly pulling away from him just as he was about to rub their cheeks together. "I don't mean to be rude." She said pointedly. "But this is the first time I'm ever meeting Hokage-sama, and not that it isn't a great honor, because it is." She said trying to pacify his disappointed expression. "But I think it's inappropriate for you to treat me this way, what will your wife think?"_

_Naruto looked confused for a moment before immediately going into major freak out mode._

"_There's something wrong with Hinata-chan! She doesn't remember me! Me! Her friendly neighborhood Hokage! Oh God Neji's gonna kill me. *gasp* Gaara! Forget Neji! Gaara's gonna kill me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he ran around in circles._

_Hinata sat in her bed, quite confused at the Hokage's strange behavior. Sakura who was standing on the other side of the room smacked him hard across the back of his head._

"_Shut up idiot!" the pinkette snapped. "Just calm down!"_

_The blond seemed to freeze in mid step while looking at his childhood friend with sparkling, hopeful, blue eyes. Sakura blushed slightly and turned away, her eyes falling to the floor._

"_Demo Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined grabbing her arm and pulling on it like an annoying child. "Neji will literally MURDER me, I mean we might be able to stop Gaara if we hold Daisuki hostage…"_

"_Daisuki!" Hinata interrupted suddenly._

_The two other ninja looked at her curious at her sudden outburst. The Hyuuga struggled to her feet, and not caring that she was still in the paper hospital gown she strode over to the door._

"_Wait Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, clinging onto her now. "You remember Daisuki?"_

"_Of course I remember Daisuki Hokage-sama!" Hinata said trying to pull free, and allowing both Naruto and Sakura to sigh in relief. "I'm his nanny, and where's my daughter Ai?"_

_Their hopes plummeted once again as a few nurses struggled to get Hinata back into the bed. After being strapped down and sedated Sakura looked over Hinata carefully, the silence hung heavy in the air as Naruto waited and waited until finally Sakura turned to him with a slightly fearful expression._

"_What is it? What's the diagnosis?" Naruto asked, seriously._

"_It's hard to say." Sakura said shrugging. "It could be a lot of things. But if I were to pick one specific illness it would be…"_

_Naruto tensed waiting for her response but none came, he sighed frustrated startling Sakura._

"_Well?" he asked. "What's wrong with her?"_

"_I was pausing for dramatic effect you idiot!" Sakura snapped, trying to lighten the mood._

_However Naruto only gave her a stern look and she sighed again, glancing at the prone girl on the bed, drooling and staring off into oblivion._

"_I think it's…I think it's…" Sakura stumbled over her words and Naruto gave her a serious look. "It's amnesia." _

End Flashback

"Alright that covers about everything." Tsunade said collecting all her tools.

"Are you sure that you've checked EVERYTHING?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata said sharply. "Don't think you've gotten out of talking to me yet!"

Many years of being a mother had well equipped her for dealing with Naruto; the blonde knew when he had lost. He sighed and allowed Tsunade, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions.

"Hokage-sama, as I was saying before." Hinata began. "It's not that I don't appreciate all that you're doing for me, the free medical treatments, the best doctors, and care for my child, but I would really like to see Daisuki and Ai. I've been in this hospital for over a week and I still have yet to see them."

Naruto paused and let her words sink in, Daisuki was with Temari and Shikamaru, as for the little girl Ai, she was in the leaf village orphanage where Kasumi visited daily, it seemed as if she had taken a liking to the small blond child. He knew that if he told Hinata the truth, that Daisuki was staying with Temari and Shikamaru, two complete strangers to her at the moment, and that Ai was stuck in the orphanage for the time being she would go ballistic and they would never be able to find out what had happened. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry you can't see them yet." He said softly, before turning away.

Her head fell to her chest and a few tears dripped down her chin, when she couldn't hold it in more she gasped loudly making Naruto turn to look at her. She began bawling like a small child and Naruto wrapped an arm around her.

"Why Hokage-sama?" she asked clutching her chest. "Why!?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you being so cruel? Why can't I see my daughter and Daisuki?" she asked her tears slowing.

"Y-y-you just can't…" Naruto said trying to think of a plausible reason.

"Why!?" She shrieked.

"Because they're no longer with us!" Naruto cried.

As soon as he said it he realized exactly what Hinata thought he meant. He opened his mouth to try and fix the error. But her eyes were dull and her mouth hung open slightly as more tears slowly dripped from her eyes. Hinata had died a little inside.

---Page Break---

"Welcome Lady Hokage." The woman bowed to Kasumi as she entered the orphanage.

The red head bowed her head as well before heading straight to the playroom where she was sure Ai would be. There were many children in the Konoha orphanage, a lot of them children of war victims. Although every story was sad and different they all seemed to be enjoying their stay here. She had a hard time locating Ai because she was not among the playing children; instead she sat at a window and looked out.

"Hey Ai," Kasumi said sitting next to her.

The blonde girl didn't respond, she merely blinked and seemed to stare harder outside.

"How are you today?"

Silence.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

Silence.

"Ai what's wrong?" Kasumi asked grabbing the young girls chin and forcing her to stare at her.

"I miss mommy and Daisuki," she said her eyes filled with tears.

Kasumi grabbed the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug allowing the blonde to sob into her shirt. After a few moments Ai looked at Kasumi's distended belly and then back up at the red head.

"Kasumi-chan, are you going to have a baby?" Ai asked.

Flashback

"_What's going on in here Yuki?" Kasumi asked the dark haired girl._

"_Hinata just went into surgery; I think everything will be okay now." Yuki answered._

"_Good." Kasumi sighed tiredly._

"_Ojou-sama you're tired, take a seat." Yuki stated._

"_Yuki I'm fine and stop calling me Ojou-sama." Kasumi answered leaning against a wall._

"_But I like to and I want you to sit, it's not good for you or the baby." Yuki said._

"_Maybe you're right." Kasumi relented and allowed herself to be led to a chair. _

_As the red head tried to lower herself into the chair she felt a huge pressure release and she stood immediately eyes wide._

"_What's wrong Ojou-sama?" Yuki asked._

"_I think my water broke…" Kasumi said softly._

_Three hours later after going through intense labor pains and no doctor or drugs Kasumi finally pushed her baby out._

"_Yuki where is it?" Kasumi asked weakly. "Why isn't it crying?"_

_There was silence for a few moments before Yuki appeared in Kasumi's line of vision, her dark eyes glassy and she grabbed her mistress's hand._

"_I'm so sorry Ojou-sama." She said._

"_What? Wait…Why? Where's the baby?" Kasumi asked. "Where's my baby Yuki?" Kasumi demanded._

"_It…it was still born." Yuki said softly._

_The red head was silent just staring at the ceiling ignoring the comforting gestures Yuki was trying to use on her._

"_Girl or boy?"_

"_What?" Yuki asked confused._

"_What was it? A girl or a boy." Kasumi clarified blankly._

"_A girl." Yuki said eyes closed._

_A single tear slid down Kasumi's cheek._

End Flashback

Kasumi hadn't told anyone yet, the only one who knew was Yuki because she had been there with her. She closed her eyes, willing away the tears and looking down at Ai and she couldn't tell the truth.

"Yes, Ai, I will be having a baby." Kasumi answered.

"Oh!" Ai said excited. "Then let me tell it a story!"

"Okay," Kasumi agreed, and while Ai was absorbed in the book Kasumi let the tears fall freely.

---Page Break---

Naruto was watching Hinata's tests with a small smile on his face. They were making small improvements little by little, but improvements none-the-less. She was now able to recognize three of the rooky nine and remember one by name. Needless to say Naruto was proud of Hinata who was such a trooper.

"Hokage-sama." Neji said, striding down the hall.

"Yeah Neji what do you want?" Naruto asked curious.

"I've come to retrieve my cousin." Neji answered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"By accordance to a law set by the fourth, your father, I'm allowed to make my own decisions regarding my clan and family. Hinata being a part of the Hyuuga clan and my family is under my jurisdiction. I would like her discharged from the hospital immediately and brought to the Hyuuga compound, without any questions." Neji answered handing Naruto a paper.

"What am I supposed to tell Gaara?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing," Neji answered. "That document clarifies that no one is to know about this transaction then you, the Hyuuga clan, and I."

"You're making a big mistake!" Naruto called after him as he turned and walked away.

"My mistake was letting her go in the first place." Neji answered before disappearing.

**A/N: There should be another one up in a few days. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Harder Than You Know

**A/N: Sorry this one took longer than I anticipated. I'm actually editing an original story that I plan on publishing so that's been keeping me busy.**

**Chapter 12: Harder Than You Know**

_How can I miss you if you never would stay_

_If you need time I guess I'll go away_

_Inside me now there's only heartache and pain_

_So where's the fire?_

_You've begun the rain_.

"Hurry Hinata-sama." A young Hyuuga man said.

Hinata continued getting dressed at her leisurely pace, there was no way she was going to rush for a bunch of stuck up snobs, she told herself. Today she was now being forced to leave the hospital, not like she was complaining, but they still haven't told her where Ai or Daisuki were.

'I'll just have to find them myself.' She resolved before sliding her arms through the light kimono she was given.

_Flashback_

"_Please clam down Hinata-chan." Sakura said trying to keep the young woman in the hospital bed._

"_No! I want to know where Ai is, and what about Daisuki, is he safe?" she asked._

_When Sakura had first come to see her she had realized that there was something different about her, almost as if she was broken on the inside. With a few death threats and several punches to the head Sakura was able to worm the reason out of Naruto. After a few more beatings she returned to the hospital and assured Hinata that the children weren't dead just not in the tower with the Hokage anymore. Just like magic the life returned to Hinata's beaming and kind face. _

"_I can assure you that both children are safe, now can we please finish with the pictures?" the pink haired girl asked._

"_If it means I can finally have a straight answer when concerning my children then yes." Hinata insisted._

"_Certainly," Sakura lied before holding out a picture._

_Hinata examined it carefully, a blonde blue eyed girl posed for the camera expertly, while a brown haired boy with hair the shape of a pineapple stood next to her with his hands in his pockets looking at the camera obviously bored, while the last kid stood munching on chips, seemingly unaware that someone was about to take a photo of him._

"_Do you recognize anyone in this photo?" Sakura asked._

"_No one." Hinata lied, something in her mind triggering once she saw the bored looking boy._

"_Are you sure? No one at all?" Sakura asked desperately._

"_No one but the boy with the ponytail," Hinata relented._

"_Pineapple head?" Sakura snorted, before composing herself. "What do you remember about him? Do you remember his name?"_

_Hinata shook her head and closed her eyes trying to recall where she had seen this boy before. An image of him with a blonde woman with many tiny ponytails flashed across her mind's eye, they were wearing wedding attire, and even though she couldn't place his name she could almost swear the woman's name was Temari or Tetra._

"_I remember seeing him get married, I think." Hinata answered. "I know the woman quite well I believe…"_

"_Do you remember her name?" Sakura pressed._

"_Tetra…or Tera, something that started with a T." Hinata answered racking her brain for answers._

"_Well at least that's somewhat of an improvement." Sakura sighed. "Do you recognize anyone in this picture?" she asked holding up a picture of her team._

"_Isn't the blonde young man Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked._

"_Well yes, but do you remember his first name and your relationship with him?" Sakura asked._

"_I had a relationship with the Hokage?" Hinata asked blushing brightly._

"_I'll take that as a no." Sakura sighed. "Anyone else?"_

"_Well I believe you're in the picture as well." Hinata answered._

"_And my name?" Sakura asked._

"_No idea." Hinata answered honestly. _

"_Okay, any idea about this guy?" Sakura said pointing to Sasuke._

_His cold eyes sent chills up and down her spine, images flashed across her mind's eye. A hospital table hands clasped with an older man, hatred burning in his red irises. Unbearable pain in her abdomen, extensive physical training with a different young man but he too had the same red eyes, and finally a world of black and red. Hinata fell against her pillow dizzy before letting one word escape her lips._

"_Uchiha." _

_Sakura quickly shoved the picture to the back of the stack and waited a few moments for Hinata to catch her breath before producing the final photo. Hinata took this one from her and looked at it closely. A younger version of herself stood in between two young men, one had wild, spiky, brown hair and red markings down his cheeks. The other had sunglasses on, but he still looked distracted since a butterfly had landed on his head. Hinata stifled laugh and nodded her head._

"_I know them…Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame right?" Hinata asked looking up at Sakura.  
"Exactly." Sakura said smiling._

_Suddenly the door burst open and Neji Hyuuga stormed in, Natsu limping and calling for him a few steps behind. _

"_Hinata." Neji stated, looking coldly at Sakura who immediately stood to leave._

"_Neji wait!" Natsu panted shoving the door open._

"_H-hello?" Hinata said sheepishly._

"_You are to be released from the hospital this afternoon. A Hyuuga will be sent here to take you to the compound, and since I am rather busy I will only be seeing you at the formal dinner tonight." He said before turning abruptly and disappearing out the door, hardly giving her a second glance._

"_Neji!" Natsu shouted before sighing and plopping herself down in a chair. _

"_Who are you?" Hinata asked the woman._

"_I'm Natsu, Hinata-chan, you know, your old Jounin buddy?" Natsu asked._

"_Uh no…" Hinata shook her head._

"_Wow you really did forget everything." Natsu said sitting back._

"_Yes…" Hinata said. "Do you know where Daisuki is? And my daughter Ai?" Hinata asked hopefully._

"_Daisuki's staying with Shikamaru and Temari right now as for your 'daughter'," she said using air quotes. "I have no idea where she is."_

_Hinata took a breath and sighed. "Well at least someone was honest with me."_

_Natsu smiled at her sympathetically and patted her hand reassuringly before forcing herself upright and hobbling toward the door. _

"_Wait!" Hinata cried, desperate to not lose the one person who answered her questions. "Who are the Hyuuga?"_

_Natsu looked at her surprised and then smiled softly and opened the door. Just as she was about to close it behind her she turned._

"_You're a Hyuuga, I'm a Hyuuga, and we're your family." _

_And then she left the room, leaving Hinata to her thoughts._

_End Flashback_

There was a knock on the door and Hinata opened it after securing the Kimono tightly around her waist. Standing before her was the same Hyuuga guard from earlier, but next to him stood another young man with dark hair styled so it defied all gravity. His face was set in a frown and he stood stock straight hands at his sides.

"Hinata-sama, this is Don-san," the Hyuuga said looking at Don uncomfortably. "He wishes to speak with you."

Hinata nodded and exited the bathroom, before gesturing to a chair for Don to sit in, however the stoic male refused with a single shake of his head. Instead Hinata sat and looked up and smiled shyly.

"Yes, Don-san, how may I help you?" she asked.

He made no move to speak but glanced sideways at the other occupant of the room before locking eyes with Hinata again. She quickly got the hint.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san?" Hinata said catching the dazed young man's attention. "But may I speak to Don-san privately?"

"But Hinata-sama…" he began to protest, but one look from Hinata and he gave in with a sigh.

When the door closed behind him Don folded his arms across his chest and continued to stare at her silently. Hinata simply sat there and waited patiently for him to start. After another five minutes she was going to break the silence but Don beat her to it.

"I'm here to protect you." Don said in his deep monotone voice.

"Protect me?" Hinata asked confused. "Protect me from what?"

"Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? Who are they? What do they want with me anyway?"

"Demon."

"Demon? What demon, I don't understand!" Hinata said grabbing her head as it began to throb.

"Too many questions." He answered. "Come."

He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to her feet before opening the door swiftly, making the Hyuuga who had obviously been listening fall forward.

"We're ready." Hinata answered taking her hand from Don.

"Then follow me please, Hinata-sama."

---Page Break---

Gaara sat on the ruins of the stage from a few nights before, he had refused to leave or even get any of his wounds healed until he had cleaned as much of the rubble as he could. The wound to his abdomen burned painfully and he twitched.

"Stop."

He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body when the cool medicine touched the open wound.

"Stop."

It was all he could do not to let out a slight grunt of pain when the burning was replaced with violent stinging that meant the antiseptic was working. He unknowingly tensed.

"For heaven's sake!" Matsuri cried exasperated. "Stop! Stop moving Gaara-sama, please! I'm trying to wrap your wound here, and I can't if you keep moving."

"Sorry." He whispered.

Matsuri stopped for a moment in surprise and slight regret before smiling softly and continuing, more gently then before.

"It's okay, sensei." She said. "I'm just so…frustrated."

"I understand," Gaara answered. "You haven't slept in a few days."

"No that's not it." Matsuri said. "I've just been so worried about you…"

Gaara turned to look at her, and imaginary eyebrow raised in confusion. Matsuri blushed and focused more on wrapping the wound.

"B-b-because, you were wounded and refused treatment, and Hinata…what about her?" she stuttered.

When she saw Gaara turn away from her with a distant look in his eyes she knew she had gotten him to forget what she said. Part of her was glad but the other part wanted him to hear her, hear her pleas to be noticed by him. She loved him, she always has. Even though she knew it was selfish she had hoped that after Hinata had 'died' the Kazekage would see his most trusted advisor and only student in a new, more romantic light. But now that Hinata was back she didn't know what she was going to do. She finished wrapping the wound, while she was sure that Gaara wasn't paying attention she pressed her hand to her lips and gave it a light kiss before gently placing it against his bandages. Gaara snapped back into reality at the contact.

"Are you done?" he asked, not nicely, not with anger, he just asked.

"Yes." Matsuri said sighing.

"Good." Gaara said standing. "Then I'm heading to Konoha."

"What?" Matsuri said surprised. "Why?"

"To find my wife." Gaara said before walking away.

Matsuri wrapped her arms around herself and watched his retreating form with tears in her eyes not noticing vine slowly slip back into the ground.

"I'll try not to love you, but it will be so hard…"

Zetsu cataloged the information in his head from his hiding place underground and hurried back to Madara.

**A/N: I was going to make it longer but I decided to break it into two parts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, or the song I miss you**

**Chapter 13: I miss you**

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me_

_You're already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you, miss you_

Hinata couldn't help but look around at Konoha as if she had never seen it before, which for the most part was true since she remembered nothing from her past. When she passed by the Ichiraku ramen stand she stopped and looked, almost remembering something. But a light hand on the small of her back got her moving again and Don continued on behind her making sure she didn't stop again. The Hyuuga compound loomed before her and she swallowed the lump in her throat, it was so huge.

"Come this way please, Hinata-sama." The other Hyuuga said opening the compounds gate.

She was led into the mansion and through the numerous halls, swearing that she would never be able to find her way out of this place without help. Finally they stopped at a door, and the Hyuuga turned to smile at her.

"This Hinata-sama is your room," he said sliding open the door. "Neji-sama thought that you would like it better if you went back to live in your old room."

"Well tell Neji-sama thank you but I would like to talk to him myself, in person." Hinata pressed.

"Of course Hinata-sama." The Hyuuga said bowing. "He will be at dinner. Please be ready by then."

With that the Hyuuga disappeared down the hall as Hinata stepped into the room and closed the door. She looked around curious feeling as if she had been there once before. Running her fingers across her desk she saw a picture of her, a white eyed male and a white eyed woman.

"Remember?"

Hinata jumped and whipped around quickly noticing just now that Don had slipped into the room after her.

"Um, hello…" Hinata stuttered. "What can I do for you?"

Don shrugged and walked over to her bed before sitting on it quietly, Hinata stood there idly rocking on her heels waiting for him to speak. But Don still remained quite.

"Would you please leave? I think this is supposed to be my private room." Hinata said, wanting to take a shower desperately.

"No." Don answered.

"Uh!?" Hinata gasped confused. "I want to take a shower…can't you leave for that?" she asked.

"No." He answered simply.

"Why not?" Hinata asked trying to fight away her embarrassment.

"I'm here to protect you." Don said.

"Yes but can't I take a shower in privacy?" Hinata asked, her voice slightly high pitched.

"Akatsuki will not wait for your shower, I cannot either." Don said.

Hinata gave up and began to search the room until she found the closet and looked through the clothes. There was a knock at the door and she turned abruptly and answered, Don had stood from the bed and followed her close behind.

"Hinata…" Hanabi said looking into her older sisters eyes.

"Yes, may I help you?" Hinata asked breaking the small girl's trance.

"Oh uh…" Hanabi said flustered. "Neji-ni-san asked me to give this to you."

Hinata took the folded clothes from her younger sister, and before she could even utter a single word of thanks Hanabi turned and ran down the hall. She stared after her puzzled until Don pushed the door closed.

"You should take your shower so as not to upset your cousin," Don said.

"Cousin?" Hinata asked confused.

"Never mind, just go take your shower." Don said, sitting back on her bed.

Hinata slowly walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. A little while later she stood in front of the mirror wearing a lavender kimono with white flowers embroidered on it. The obi was an ivory color. Embarrassed she slowly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Um Don…" Hinata called softly through the door.

"What?" he asked.

"I need help tying my obi." Hinata said shyly. "Could you get me some help please…?"

"I'll help." Don said.

"Uh…well…" Hinata said shyly.

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked out Don quickly tied the obi with surprising skill, and in a few moments there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata-sama?" a Hyuuga called from outside the door.

"Y-yes?" Hinata answered in a shaky voice and trying to look at anything but Don.

"Dinner is ready, if you'll please come out I can escort you to the dining room." The Hyuuga said.

Hinata opened the door and both Don and her followed the other Hyuuga to the dining room, where there was a small table set for four. Hinata looked apologetically at Don who merely shrugged and instead stood over in a corner. Hinata had no idea why but she felt a strong pull and urge to sit on the right of the head of the table, almost as if she belonged there, for a tradition purpose but instead she waited, so as not to be embarrassed again. It didn't take long for the first person to arrive. Hanabi slid the door open her eyes downcast and took a seat on the left of the head seat and waited. There was a long, deep silence between the two sisters and Hinata was getting uncomfortable.

"Uh…I" Hinata began making Hanabi look at her with wide eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe Hinata was really talking to her.

"Good evening." Neji said as he entered the room, Natsu following close behind her husband.

Hinata turned and bowed to the new head of the Hyuuga clan and his wife while Hanabi merely nodded from her spot at the table. Natsu immediately sat on the right of Neji who sat at the head of table.

"Please sit Hinata." He said gesturing to the other end of the table.

Uncertainly Hinata sat and merely stared at Neji as the food was brought out for them to eat. Everyone began eating, except Hinata who continued to stare at her cousin with something akin to curiosity. Even though Neji was a tough fighter and a stoic ruler he would have been lying if he said that Hinata's stare didn't unnerve him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided to stop eating and stare right back at her, refusing to relinquish his pride and ask her what she was staring at. Natsu seeing the concentrated expression on her husband's face decided to help get rid of the tension.

"Hinata-chan, why aren't you eating?" Natsu asked.

Hinata looked at her surprised, having completely forgotten Natsu's presence at all. She blushed before taking a bite of her food and then looking back at Neji.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked softly.

"What?" Neji asked confused.

"Who are you?" Hinata repeated. "I thought that if I stared at you long enough it would come back to me but it didn't. I can't remember…"

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji answered, ignoring the hurt he felt from being forgotten by his cousin. "I'm your cousin."

Hinata nodded a little before directing her gaze at Hanabi who continued to eat in silence. Hanabi closed her eyes, knowing her sister was looking at her, probably trying to place her face like she had to do with Neji. Tears fell from her white eyes into her food, ashamed that she was angry at a sister who couldn't help her memory loss. A warm hand closed around her smaller one and she looked up at Hinata who was smiling warmly at her.

"Please don't cry." Hinata whispered. "I'm trying to remember, I'm really trying…"

Hanabi couldn't take it anymore and stood from the table before running out of the room. Hinata looked hurt and took a deep breath before excusing herself, Don following her close behind. Neji just stared at the place his cousin used to occupy surprised.

"Well that went better than expected…" Natsu commented.

---Page Break---

"Kankurou's in charge while I'm gone no escorts what so ever," Gaara ordered his assistant as he packed a small bag for his journey. "Tell the hospital staff that their first priority is Rikku and Suigetsu is a close second."

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri came rushing into the room.

"I said no escorts Matsuri, no exceptions." Gaara commented before exiting his room.

"No Gaara-sama, that's not why I'm here…" Matsuri began.

"Hello Kazekage-sama?" Someone said hesitantly.

Gaara paused and looked over at the girl standing in the corner of the room.

"Hi," she said embarrassed. "I know you made no exceptions but I wonder if I may join you on your journey."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked warily.

"I'm Naomi, and I was sent to protect you and your wife." She said smiling slightly.

---Page Break---

Hinata lay in her bed in her old room in the Hyuuga compound. The full moon's light cast a shadow across the floor and ended at Don's feet as he sat in a corner, eyes closed and sword balanced on his palms. Trying to use as much stealth as she possibly could Hinata tried to stand from the bed without waking Don. She was two steps from the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

Hinata had to hold her hands over her mouth in order to keep from screaming. Slowly she lowered her hands.

"I was going to take a walk." She said slightly shaky.

"Where?" Don asked.

"Just around…" Hinata tried to excuse herself but Don held the door closed.

"So you would like some fresh air then?" Don asked.

"Yes, some fresh air." Hinata nodded.

"Fine, follow me." Don commanded, exiting the room and leading Hinata down the many halls.

"Where are we going?" Hinata whispered.

"You'll see." Don answered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Finally they entered the kitchen and Don stopped in front of a sliding door. Hinata looked at him confused until he took her hand and placed it on the handle. Hinata nodded to show she understood and slowly pulled open the door. What awaited her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. The Hyuuga gardens looked unreal because of the moonlight that shown off the various flower petals and plants. Neatly trimmed grass framed a narrow stone path that led between two overgrown white rose bushes and deeper into the garden. Almost as if she forgot Don was there she stepped outside and looked around breathless, a few fireflies flew by her and she started running down the path. Pictures flooded her mind as she continued to run taking little notice of her surroundings. Don shook his head and followed after her at a slow leisurely pace.

Finally Hinata had pushed her way out of a few trees she was brought to the center of the garden where the koi pond was located. A woman clad in white stood on the bridge that crossed over the pond.

"Oka-san…" Hinata whispered.

The woman whipped around at the sudden noise and Hinata's memory of her mother faded into a picture of her sister. Hanabi looked as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Wait!" Hinata called, before the younger girl could run off. "I want to talk to you."

Hanabi turned and shivered in her white yakuta as she stared at her sister. Hinata approached slowly and stopped only a few feet away from her. Silence fell between the two sisters and finally Hanabi couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you need something?" Hanabi asked, unusually bitter.

Hinata recoiled from her sisters harsh words but smiled brightly back.

"I'm sorry." Hanabi apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I understand." Hinata reassured, before stepping closer.

Silence fell again as the two sisters leaned over the railing of the bridge and stared at their similar reflections. Hinata's was older, softer and kinder while Hanabi's was sharp and angular, the face of their father. A koi leapt from the dark water and disturbed Hanabi's reflection.

"Did you see that?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi nodded but still kept her eyes glued to the calming water.

"That's what you look like to me…" Hinata continued.

Hanabi stared at her this time. She didn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. Hinata soon answered that question for her.

"I know you are my family, and that you, in particular hold a special place in my heart…" she said softly, but was now at a loss for words. "It-it's just that I can't really identify…" she trailed off.

Hanabi looked at her sister, trying to reassure the older girl that it was alright that she didn't remember, but still she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Hinata saw the tears and hugged Hanabi close, comforting her in a way only a mother could. Hinata also closed her eyes and a single tear dripped down her cheek.

'_I want to remember…I would do anything to remember, even if it's just her…'_ Hinata begged inwardly.

'_Hanabi…'_ a voice hissed in her mind.

Hinata tensed but Hanabi didn't seem to notice as she continued to soak her sister's clothes with her tears.

'_What?'_ Hinata asked the voice. _'Hanabi what?'_

'_Hanabi Hyuuga, your sister…'_

Hinata slowly pulled Hanabi away from her and stared into the face some much like her own and smiled warmly as memories began to flood into her mind.

"I will need help." Hinata whispered. "I'll need help to recover my lost memories, and all I ask of you is to help, and be patient with me, will you do that?"

"Yes." Hanabi choked out.

"Thank you, sister."

---Page Break---

"Madara-sama I'm sorry that plans have been changed." Zetsu said bowing to the powerful Uchiha.

"Ah, that is alright." Madara reassured with a grin. "Our plan will be carried out tomorrow night without a single hitch, isn't that right Deidara-kun?"

The blonde young man sat in a dark corner his lip split, nose broken, and multiple 3rd degree burns all over his body. When he heard his name he looked up, his once bright blue eye a dull dark gray.

"Hai Madara-sama."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: nope**

**Chapter 14: Hero/Heroine**

_It's to late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds_

_This how I do, when I think about you_

Hinata sat on the porch in the back gardens of the Hyuuga compound where her sister trained. To her left sat Don and to her right was a table and Natsu who sat and watched with a smile.

"That was good Hanabi-chan!" Natsu congratulated. "I'm sure Neji can help train you later."

Hanabi merely glanced up and nodded before going back to practicing her taijutsu forms. Hinata sipped at her tea pensively as she watched, her body aching to join the younger girl.

'Like I would ever stand a chance against her.' Hinata scoffed at herself. 'She's been trained to do this her entire life, there's no way I could learn it.'

'But you did learn it.' A voice commented, making Hinata jump.

'Oh hello.' She welcomed the intruder.

That same voice had been penetrating her thoughts more and more recently. At first Hinata had tried to fight it but now she became accustomed to it.

"Are you okay?" Don asked, after he saw Hinata jump.

"Fine." She confirmed before taking another long drink from her tea.

'You could do it if you wanted to you know…' the voice whispered.

'Do what?' Hinata asked confused,

'You could fight, like Hanabi, like a ninja.'

'And make a fool of myself? I don't think so.'

'Then go somewhere else and just try.'

'But Don follows me everywhere.'

The back door slid open and Neji stepped out. He watched with a small smile at his youngest cousin's training before becoming stoic again.

"Natsu." He said sternly, catching her attention.

"Yes?" she answered locking eyes with him.

A silent moment passed between the spouses, Natsu stood and smiled warmly at Hinata before grabbing her hand.

"Come on Hinata! I want to show you one of the indoor training rooms." Natsu commented cheerfully, but Hinata noticed the indecision and nervousness that shown in the older woman's eyes.

Hinata nodded and allowed herself to be dragged off, Don following close behind. Hanabi stopped her training and approached her cousin.

"Why are we hiding her?" she asked.

"Gaara's here."

---Page Break---

Naomi stared at the red heads back as he strolled purposefully into Konoha. No one stopped either of them and she briefly wondered if he did this a lot.

"Oji-san!" a high pitched voice cried out as a small boy jumped onto Gaara.

Naomi was getting ready to attack when the Kazekage wrapped his arms securely around the small boy and turned to Naomi.

"Naomi-san this is my nephew, one of Neji's sons." Gaara said, noticing the kunai hidden carefully in the girl's palm.

Natsu nodded before sliding the knife back into her weapons pouch and Gaara turned away again. The small child was obviously a Hyuuga, with his trademark white eyes and dark hair. But what set him apart was his carefree expression that he obviously inherited from his mother. The little boy and the Kazekage spoke for a few minutes.

"Ne Oji-san are you looking for Daisuki-kun?" the little boy asked.

"As a matter of fact I am Asura-kun." Gaara answered with a smile. "Is he at your house?"

"No, he's at aunty Temari's house." Asura answered.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked the small boy.

Asura nodded vigorously his Hyuuga eyes shining in delight. Gaara smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a lollipop.

"I want you to go to aunty Temari's house and tell her I'm on my way. If you promise you do that then I'll give you this lollipop." Gaara said waving the brightly colored candy, and placing his nephew on the ground.

"Okay!" Asura said excitedly before snatching the candy and dashing away.

"Naomi-san." Gaara said stoically. "I am heading to see the Hokage."

"Hai Kazekage-sama." Naomi answered wondering how his disposition could change so quickly.

The red head nodded before leading the way to the Hokage tower in silence.

---Page Break---

"Slow down Daisuki!" Shikamaru called as the young boy ran slightly ahead.

The son of the Kazekage had spent all morning looking through the different shops in Konoha. It's not as if he's never been there it was more like he was excited because uncle Neji had given him a shiny piece of plastic called a credit card and told him to buy whatever he wanted. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief as Daisuki, instead of heading straight for the toys, moved to the aisle with vases and other 'fancy' things.

"Daisuki what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked amused.

"Looking for a gift for mommy." Daisuki answered as he examined a crystal vase.

Shikamaru stiffened at the small boy's answer. There weren't many people who didn't know that Hinata was staying at the Hyuuga manor. They also knew that the new and ornery clan head had forbid anyone to tell the Kazekage or his son of the woman's whereabouts.

"Hey Daisuki why don't you head to the toy aisle, and I'll look for a gift for your mommy," Shikamaru offered.

"Um…" Daisuki thought hard for a moment. "Okay!" He replied happily, before dashing away.

"Dodged a bullet there huh?" Sora asked as she approached the young man.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

She shrugged and began looking at porcelain dolls; Shikamaru sighed and gently traced his finger along the edge of one of the vases.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What?" Sora asked surprised turning towards Shikamaru.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shikamaru asked again. "What am I supposed to do with Daisuki? How am I supposed to look at Gaara, my brother in law in his eyes, and tell him that I don't know where Hinata is? The one woman whose memory kept him going for so long?" Shikamaru rattled on, the desperation evident in his voice.

"Then don't," Sora answered simply before leaving the store.

Shikamaru stared at the spot where Sora once stood and gaped.

'Then don't.' her voice echoed in his head.

"Like it's that simple!" he scoffed to himself as he began to sort the vases in order from

largest to smallest, a small habit he gained after marrying Temari who was never organized.

His hands slowed until he stopped, looking at all of them together. Maybe it was that simple.

---Page Break---

Daisuki looked at all the toys with a small frown. It wasn't that he didn't like toys, he loved toys. Who wouldn't? But there was something that was bothering him. Every time he asked his uncle Neji where his mommy was he would distract him with candy or with toys. Slowly Daisuki walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the stuffed animals, remembering he left his favorite bear in Suna.

"Hello there!" a warm deep voice greeted.

Daisuki turned and looked up at a dark haired male with deep dark eyes, he smiled at

Daisuki and the young boy gave a small nervous smile back.

"Here to pick out some toys?" the man asked.

"Y-yes," Daisuki answered shyly.

"Aww." The man cooed. "You're just like your mother, so shy."

"You know mommy?" Daisuki asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, I've known your mommy since she was a little girl." He answered his smile widening.

"Really do you know where she is?" Daisuki asked.

"Oh of course I do." The man answered nodding.

"Can you tell me where?" Daisuki pleaded.

"Oh well I shouldn't…" The man trailed off.

"Please!" Daisuki cried.

"I can't…I'm sorry." The man frowned.

Big, hot, salty tears began to slide down the small boys face as he fell on the floor crying. People passing by stared at the man with cold eyes and then glanced at the boy, their own eyes glassy. The man dropped to his knees to face Daisuki and reached a hand out to the boy but he took no notice.

"Look I can't tell you!" He snapped, sounding really angry for the first time.

Daisuki stopped blubbering and looked up at the man fearful as silent tears slipped down his red, moist, cheeks. The man looked slightly panicked for a minute before trying to smile again. But it had lost it's warmth.

"Like I said, I can't tell you." He repeated. "But that doesn't mean I can't show you."

Daisuki's eyes lit up and his tears ceased to fall. He looked as if Christmas came early. The man grinned, if Daisuki wasn't blinded by happiness he might of noticed there was something off about the man and his last smile. It wasn't kind at all it was full of satisfaction and malice. But as it would turn out Daisuki noticed nothing.

"Would you like me to take you to your mommy?" the man asked.

"Yes! Will you take me now? Please I want to go now!" Daisuki ranted.

"I can't now, it a secret so we have to wait until it's dark so no one can see us." The man explained.

Daisuki nodded his head in understanding as the man stood up. He offered the small boy a hand, which he gladly took and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The man smiled and pressed a pale finger against his lips.

"No remember, it's a secret." The man whispered.

Daisuki nodded before copying him and making a shushing noise. The man nodded and turned to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Daisuki cried running after him, in order to keep up with the man's long stride.

"What?" he sighed, seemingly impatient.

"Um…" Daisuki began, intimidated. "Where are we going to meet?"

The man thought for a moment realizing he hadn't even thought about that before nodding to himself and looking at Daisuki.

"The park, by the swings." He answered.

"What time?" Daisuki called after him as he began to walk away again.

"When everyone is asleep."

"Daisuki!" Shikamaru called.

Daisuki froze mid-step and turned just in time to see his uncle turn down the toy aisle. He walked towards Shikamaru who noticed his undeniable happiness.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked wearily.

"Nothing!" Daisuki answered with a smile. "I just really like this toy."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow but shrugged and followed the young boy whom, he knew, he could never tell the truth about his mother.

---Page Break---

The man walked out of the shop, a permanent scowl on his face.

"I told you it wasn't as easy as you thought." A cool voice responded from a tree.

"Can it Kakuzu!" The man snapped as the two ninja teleported from their spot to a safe spot in the forest surrounding Konoha's gate.

"I told you to just let Itachi do it." Kakauzu said again, hiding his smirk under his mask.

"God dammit Kakuzu I'm going to kill you." The man threatened, pushing him up against a tree.

"Oh I'm sorry Hidan I didn't know you felt this way." Kakuzu teased in a monotonous voice as he was about to trail a hand down his face.

"Your fuckin' disgusting." Hidan scowled letting Kakazu fall.

"But he's meeting with us tonight right?" Kakazu asked.

"Yes dammit now shut up ass!" Hidan yelled.

Kakazu just followed smiling.

---Page Break---

"Goodbye Ai-chan." Kasumi bid farewell to the small girl before heading out of the orphanage.

Ai waved slowly as she watched the red head left. Loneliness settling in once again Ai looked out the window, wondering when she would be able to see her mother and father again let alone her friend. A flash of bright blonde caught her attention and Ai stood leaning closer to the window, but the person was gone. She sighed, for a minute there she thought it was her father. Hands clasped around her eyes and Ai struggled against the tight grip.

"Aww this no fun, yeah." A voice said. "You have to guess who I am first un."

Ai stiffened when she heard her father's familiar speech pattern and couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. The hands loosened their grip almost as an apology and the person waited for what Ai would do.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

The hands were lifted from her eyes and she spun around to greet Deidara's smiling face.

"Daddy!" She cried flinging her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much daddy!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Deidara rubbed his daughter's back in small circles as Itachi stood in the corner and watched making sure they would have no interruptions.

"How have you been baby, yeah?" Deidara asked, holding her at arms length.

"Lonely…" Ai admitted as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"What did you do while I was gone un?" Deidara asked his brow furrowed.

"Waited for you to get back." She sniffled before burying her face in Deidara's cloak.

The blonde Akatsuki member felt his chest constrict at the thought of his little girl sitting in an orphanage window looking out at the street, waiting and hoping for him to come get her. He tightened his embrace and almost forgot the real reason he was here. Almost. Itachi's cool glare at his back reminded him of everything he would have to do. Slowly he pulled her away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, in a slightly cooler, and detached tone.

"I don't know," Ai hiccupped. "They wouldn't let me see mommy either."

"Okay." He answered stiffly. "I have to leave now and find mommy."

"No! No! No!" Ai screamed clinging to Deidara. "Don't leave me alone again!"

Deidara pulled her away from him with a pained look and turned away from her so he wouldn't have to see her heart broken face.

"I'll come back to you soon, but we can't be a family again without mommy right?" he asked shaky.

"Don't leave me behind…" Ai whimpered.

Deidara swallowed hard and mentally debated. Could she come with them? He would protect her from the rest of them. That would be okay right? He was about to accept when Itachi cut him off.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." Itachi said in a warm voice that no one believed him capable of.

"But some bad men took her and we need to go rescue her, and it's to dangerous for you to go. But we'll come back for you soon, I promise." Itachi said smiling at her.

Ai slowly felt a smile twisting her own lips and she nodded, still a little teary. "Okay, I'll wait for you to get back. I'll be strong." She assured.

"Good girl." Itachi praised. "Your daddy and I need to leave now, but we will be back soon, so be ready to leave okay?"

Ai nodded and watched with a smile as the two men exited the room. She ran to the window and waited to see them walk out onto the street, but they never did.

---Page Break---

"I could have handled it myself Itachi un!" Deidara shouted.

"Could you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yes I could have yeah!" Deidara scowled.

"You are way to attached, you were actually thinking of taking her with us." Itachi said.

"So un." Deidara whispered.

"So it's not smart." Itachi supplied.

"Well I value family unlike some people yeah." Deidara retorted.

Itachi stiffened and was about to lunge at Deidara until their leader arrived and stopped him.

"So Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun what news do you have for me?" Tobi asked the two young men.

"The little girl Ai is willing to leave but we still do not know the where-about's of Hinata." Itachi said.

"Well that does throw a wrench in my plans." Tobi frowned. "But no matter, Pein and Konan will find her."

"No such luck." Konan said as she appeared with Pein. "We cannot find the Hyuuga girl's presence anywhere.

Tobi smiled at them but his Sharringan swirled viscously, and it was obvious that Madara was pissed.

---Page Break---

"Aww hi Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "How've you been buddy?"

"Naruto get off of me." Gaara growled, and the blonde Hokage let go of him.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Naruto asked grinning.

"I'm here to collect my son and…" the red head trailed off. "My wife."

Naruto's grin faltered a little and the Kazekage noticed, waiting for him to speak.

"Well Daisuki is at Temari's and Shikamaru's right now." Naruto said.

"And my wife?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata's dead." Naruto said quietly, hating the fact he could lie so easily to his friend.

"No, no." Gaara cut him off a little desperate. "I sent her here with Daisuki."

"The only one who was with Daisuki was this little blonde girl named Ai." Naruto explained.

"You're lying!" Gaara snapped slamming his hands on the desk in front of them. "She's here I know she is! Or else her friend would have come to tell her." He pointed an accusing finger at Naomi.

Naruto looked pained and he shook his head to clear all thought before fixing Gaara with an apologetic look.

"She…she isn't here."

Gaara punched Naruto in the face as hard as he could. He glared at his old friend who avoided eye contact.

"If you won't help me, then I'll find her myself."

With that the Kazekage left Naruto staring after him in silence.

---Page Break---

Hinata looked around the indoor training room that Natsu had lead her to. She looked up at the vaulted ceiling and the scattered training dummies. Walking up to one she placed her palm on it and felt a jolt run through her body. She gasped and moved her hand away.

'Follow your instincts young one.' The demon inside her urged.

Hinata took a deep breath and pulled her palm away before hitting the dummy as hard as she could in front of her.

"Hinata?" Natsu asked, watching as the girl looked at the stump in front of her in wonder.

'It felt so, riveting.' Hinata mused.

Without thinking about it at all she launched into a bunch of taijutsu forms. Energy rushed through her body and she couldn't remember feeling so relaxed for such a long time. With one last hit the dummy splintered and shattered, Hinata looked at it shocked for a moment before she once again started in on another dummy. Pictures flashed through her head, pictures of a dark haired male with red eyes, and then a bright red head of hair that she recognized as the Kazekage. She continued like that for hours stopping only when a dummy broke. Natsu had left long ago but Don still stood with his back against the wall watching in contemplative silence. With a soft thud Hinata allowed herself to drop to the floor. She had exhausted most of her energy and chakra in her pointless attacks. Turning she saw Don watching her and she felt her face flush and she was about to explain herself when she heard a loud banging coming from somewhere near by.

"What…?" she began but was cut off by loud shouting.

"NEJI YOU BASTARD OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Before either of the two ninja could utter a word the door to the training room opened and Natsu rushed in. Without sparing Don a glance she ran over and lifted Hinata to her feet.

"Hurry Hinata! Hurry! You must hurry!" Natsu urged as she dragged her out of the training room.

Hinata grabbed for something that she could use to anchor herself with and grabbed onto the collar of Don's shirt dragging the stoic man with her.

"W-where are we going Natsu-san?" Hinata asked.

"Just hurry Hinata-chan!" Natsu tried to get her to move faster.

"NEJI!" the voice screamed. "I KNOW SHE'S HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FROM ME!"

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as she was dragged up a set of stairs.

"Nothing Hinata-san. Nothing." Natsu said opening the first door and shoving Hinata into the room. "Please stay here until I return!"

Hinata was about to speak when Don entered the room, nodding and closing the door.

"Don do you know what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"No idea." Don answered.

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT NEJI I WILL FIND HER AND I WILL TAKE HER! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Hinata rushed over to the only window in the room and peered outside. She watched in shock as two larger Hyuuga males who were dragging him out of the Hyuuga compound lifted the Kazekage. Using as much force as she could she was able to lift the window a crack.

"Kazekage-sama!" she cried, reaching out as if she could grab him.

---Page Break---

Gaara struggled violently against the two guards as Naomi followed them telling them to be gently with the young man. The red head would have none of it so he struggled even more. He knew that bastard Neji had Hinata and was keeping her away from him.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara froze mid kick and turned his head to a window on the top floor. He saw the outline of a girl being dragged back into the shadows.

"Hinata!" He called weakly as he was thrown to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Kazekage-sama are you all right?" Naomi asked.

"He has Hinata." He answered hopelessly.

"I know sir," Naomi answered.

"I will get to her…" he told her.

"I know." Naomi reassured.

The red head nodded as Naomi lifted him to his feet and slowly walked towards the hotel they were staying at.

---Page Break---

Hinata wrenched free from Don's grip and glared. Her heart was still hammering in her chest from when he had grabbed her. She rushed to the window and watched silently as Gaara slowly walked away.

"What did they do to him?" she asked.

"They probably used a few jyuuken moves on him, he was causing a scene after all." Don answered.

"Why wouldn't you let me help him?" Hinata demanded.

"Because my job is simple, keep you safe." Don continued. "The safest place for you right now is here. But thanks to your outburst the Kazekage will be back for you, probably everyday."

Hinata continued to stare out the window in silence, feeling worry for the Kazekage, but a small smile slid on her face. He would be back for her, and for some odd reason, surrounded by a bunch of people she couldn't remember, that made all the difference to her.

**A/N: Okay sorry it took forever school is now back in session for me. REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know, I know…I've been gone a long time…and the best reason why (keep in mind this is not an excuse, but a REASON) is that as a junior in high school I was planning on taking it easy and breezing through this year…What I didn't know was that my mom signed me up for a College class…**

**DX**

**OMG! MOST DIFFICULT CLASS OF MY LIFE! I SWEAR MY TEACHER IS SATAN!!!! HOMEWORK EVERY NIGHT AND A MILLION RESEARCH PROJECTS DUE ALL AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But, being mature about this I have decided to prioritize, which means that my stories *sniffle* are put on hold…**

**BUT GOOD NEWS! I AM BACK FOR A WHILE! I'm on break so I will be posting at least four chapters in the next two weeks. Now on to the story!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own**

**Chapter 15 **

_Hinata shifted slightly, her body was heavy with exhaustion and she allowed her eyes to block out the obnoxious sun. The smell of wet grass filled her nose and she sighed contentedly as she basked in the morning. Something shifted underneath her and Hinata's eyes snapped open. A thick canopy of green stretched over her head and she moved to sit up. The arm that had been around her back slid off but the one around her waist tightened. Slowly she pushed herself up and looked down at the body she was laying on top of. _

"_Gaara." She mouthed as she peered at the handsome, calm, and sleeping face of the red haired Kazekage. _

_Slowly she pulled herself free from the young mans grasp and rolled onto the grass next to him. She bit back a scream as her back became cool and damp and she sat up. She was wearing a whit kimono stained with bright red-orange flowers and a yellow obi was tied securely around her waist. A butterfly flitted across her vision and she giggled, they had fallen asleep together in the middle of the forest. The sun tried to force itself through the branches in order to shine obnoxiously on the two drowsy lovers but the trees created a thick canopy that only allowed the warmth to seep through. Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She squealed as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down onto the grass. Pale fingers danced along her sides and Hinata shook with laughter._

"_S-stop tickling m-me!" She gasped trying to wriggle out of Gaara's grasp._

_A warm chuckle filled her ears and she allowed herself to be pulled against the Kazekage. His warming prescience was enough to make her drowsy once again. _

"_I love you Hinata." Gaara said._

_The elder Hyuuga girl closed her eyes and allowed the warmth and sincerity of the phrase wash over her._

"_I love you to Gaara."_

Hinata sat up abruptly, and Don, who had been keeping a watchful eye on her in the corner, was immediately next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply when she gave no answer.

She merely shook her head and fell back onto the pillows before closing her eyes trying to remember whether the dream had been the memory or just a dream.

---Page Break---

Gaara sat up, after being jolted awake by the door of the library closing. A piece of paper stuck to his cheek and he removed it irritated.

"Gaara?" a scratchy voice called from the other side of the room.

"What?" He seethed, half embarrassed that he was caught sleeping and half angry for being woken up in the first place, from such a good dream.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the voice snapped.

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out at the person. Obviously this person didn't know whom THEY were talking to.

"When were you going to tell me you were here?" the person demanded.

The Kazekage wheeled around ready to give the person a piece of his mind but he froze when he caught sight of the persons face.

"…Temari…" Gaara muttered as he looked at his sister.

The blonde woman was sitting in a wheel chair with a few bandages on her arms and legs, but she still looked at her brother with her classic cocky look.

"What happened to you, you look…" Gaara began, but he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Terrible? Wrung out? Like I've been through hell?" she supplied. "Yeah I know."

Gaara stood from his seat and walked over to her before embracing her. She squirmed slightly until he let go.

"Where did that come from?" Temari asked. "You need to watch your death grip hugs, I'm wounded here, you don't need to wound me any more!"

"Sorry…" Gaara muttered weakly. "It's just…what are you doing here?" he asked her suddenly.

"I came to see why, my brother comes into town and doesn't even come to see his little boy, or at least tell us he's here." Temari said angrily, Gaara looked away ashamed. "What's going on, Gaara? You can tell me, can't you? We're family…"

"I'm sorry." Gaara whispered.

Temari reached up and tussled his spiky red hair and offered a comforting smile. Gaara dropped to his knees next to her and covered his face with his hands. A few moments of silence passed, Gaara's forehead pressed against the arm of the wheel chair and Temari rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"You know, Daisuki really misses his daddy." Temari informed him. "Maybe you can come for dinner and say hello at least. Afterwards you would have to explain everything, but at least the dinner would be nice, so what do you say?"

"Sounds nice." Gaara admitted, standing.

"Good, now wheel me home, my arms get tired." Temari commanded.

Gaara nodded, steering the wheel chair out of the library. Temari attempted to look up at her brother as he continued to push her.

"I think it will be good for you and Daisuki to see each other, he cry's in his sleep Gaara." She said frowning. "He cries for you and Hinata, you I could understand but Hinata? He didn't know his mother…"

"I'm determined to change that." Gaara vowed his hands clenching tighter on the handles of the wheel chair.

---Page Break---

"Knit one, pearl two. Knit one, pearl two. I said FUCKING KNIT ONE, PEARL TWO DAMMIT!" Hidan roared as he watched Kisame sew his leg on backwards and cockeyed.

"Sorry!" Kisame replied, trying to pull out the thread so he could start over.

"Really Kisame, how hard is it to follow directions?" Itachi questioned before biting the loose end of the thread that had been used to perfectly repair his hand.

"Well not everyone is as feminine as you Itachi." Sasori pointed out his mysterious smile aimed at the Uchiha.

"Then I guess you and Uchiha-san are the only exceptions to the manly rule then aren't you?" Kakazu answered rhetorically, before receiving glares from both men.

"Now now children we mustn't fight, we're family…" Tobi said cheerfully from the chair he was lounging in.

The group of Akatsuki members was silent and watched their leader with wary eyes. Madara removed the bright orange mask and twirled it on a black-gloved finger as Zetsu rose from the dirt floor.

"Ah Zetsu-san, any news?" Madara asked leisurely, but it was clear in his posture that he was concerned about this news.

"The Kazekage will be with Daisuki tonight and Ai is going to the Hokage manor." Zetsu answered obediently.

"And what of our…prisoner?" Madara asked, after a moment of contemplation.

"He's breaking…" Zetsu replied, unsure of how to answer.

"Good, tell little Deidara I'll be visiting him later." Madara answered before becoming thoughtful. "You better add an extra round of torture, just to be safe, because I will not be happy if he isn't completely submissive by the time I get there."

"Yes sir." Zetsu answered before melting back into the ground.

"Well boys, and girl." He said nodding towards Konan. "I need to attend to some business, so when you're done piecing yourselves back together I want Pein, Kakazu, Deidara, and Kisame to retrieve Ai at the Hokage's manor. Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan you will retrieve Daisuki from his aunts house."

"Why do we need the kids?" Hidan complained.

"Bait you simpleton, bait." Madara replied grinning.

The immortal nodded his head in understanding while the rest of the Akatsuki finished their sewing.

"We should be halfway to China by tomorrow morning," Madara stated. "So there better be no screw ups, understand?"

All of them nodded and Tobi smiled again. He waved in fair well before disappearing into the shadows. Silence fell between the group of out laws.

"I hate listening to that self righteous prick." Konan snapped after a few moments, while helping Kisame sew his legs back on.

"I know Konan, I know." Pein agreed. "But what can we do? He traveled to hell to retrieve our souls, I don't even know how he got to the other world."

"Exactly." Kakazu agreed. "There isn't anything we can do."

"Actually I think there is…and I have a plan." Zetsu said, catching everyone's attention.

---Page Break---

"Do you like your dinner Ai?" Kasumi asked the small blonde girl.

Ai nodded silently, kicking her legs back and forth since she couldn't reach the floor.

Naruto watched his wife interact with the small girl and couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to make our baby a happy child, Kasumi-san." Naruto tried to comfort.

Kasumi swallowed hard, it felt as if a beetle was trying to make it's way down her throat. She coughed uncomfortably for a few minutes trying to make Naruto's comment disappear. There was a loud knock on the door making all three of them look up.

"Ai sweetie do you think you can get that for me?" Kasumi asked nicely.

"Hai, Kasumi-san." Ai answered politely before sliding from her chair and disappearing down the hall.

"I want to adopt her." Kasumi announced.

"What?" Naruto choked.

"I want to adopt her," Kasumi explained. "She seems like a really nice girl who needs a home and a family. We could be that family."

"Yes but what about our baby?" Naruto asked. "Hinata thinks Ai's her daughter, I don't know if I could adopt her…kid."

Kasumi was about to respond when Naruto tensed and her own hair stood on end. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"What is it Naruto?" She whispered.

"Akatsuki…" He breathed standing from the table.

He put his finger to his lips, motioning for Kasumi to be quiet. He grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch and headed towards the back door. The red head watched her husband disappear anxiously. She quickly stood from the table and grabbed her own Katana off their mantle. Only one thing was on her mind now,

"Ai."

---Page Break---

Ai walked slowly towards the door, knowing that Kasumi was probably going to take the opportunity to talk to the Hokage about adopting her, it was all the older woman would talk about for over a week.

_Flashback_

"_Ohayo Ai-chan!" Kasumi said brightly._

_The blonde girl looked up and smiled at the older woman, not really registering her presence, instead she thought of seeing her mother and father again. Kasumi sat down next to her and began pulling out clothes, toys, and books. Ai seemed genuinely excited as she presented each item._

"_Wait I have one more!" Kasumi said happily, reaching into the bag she carried with her._

_She reached in and pulled out a navy blue stuffed animal duck, with bright black eyes. Ai's face lit up as she snatched the bird away and hugged it tightly to her chest. When she had turned three her mother had sewn her and almost identical bird except instead of black eyes it had white ones instead. She had named it Opal, after a duck she had told Ai was in her dreams._

'_Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ai squealed, hugging it tighter._

"_Wow, I thought you would like it, but never this much…" Kasumi said._

"_I love it, thank you!" Ai cried leaping at the woman._

"_Woah." Kasumi said, hugging her back._

_Silence fell between the two girls, as Ai sat and began to play with the toys, keeping one hand always on the bird. Kasumi felt pride towards the small girl sprawled on the floor and a hand unconsciously pressed against her stomach._

"_Ai, you don't like it here in the orphanage do you?" Kasumi asked._

"_No." Ai admitted._

"_So why don't you come and live with Naruto and I?" Kasumi suggested, it hadn't been the first time she had brought up such a topic, that was why she wasn't surprised when Ai shook her head._

"_Thank you for the offer, but I need to wait here for my mommy and daddy." Ai said._

"_Well, you don't have to stay but will you at least think about it? I would take good care of you, I promise." Kasumi practically pleaded._

_Ai nodded, but wasn't really paying attention. Kasumi noticed and grabbed Ai's hand in order to get the small girls attention._

"_Will you at least come to dinner at my house tonight?" Kasumi asked._

"_I don't know, daddy might not know where to find me." Ai said nervously._

"_Please?" Kasumi begged._

"_Okay." Ai relented._

_End Flashback_

Ai wandered aimlessly down the hall until she got to the door. She opened it and came face to face with her father.

"Daddy!" Ai cried, jumping into Deidara's waiting arms.

The blonde stiffened uncomfortably as the small girl wiggled against his fresh wounds but he couldn't keep the joy from edging it's way into his voice.

"There's my special girl, yeah." Deidara said, squeezing her tightly "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"But daddy I was going to have dinner, with Kasumi-san, and Hokage-sama." Ai said.

"Sorry honey, but we have to go get mommy and talk un." Deidara said.

"Okay daddy." Ai agreed, grabbing onto his hand as the blonde put her onto the ground. "Hey daddy." Ai said again, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Deidara asked, trying to hide his limp.

"I love you." Ai confided.

"I love you to yeah."

---Page Break---

"Ai!" Kasumi called as she dashed through the front hall. "Ai!"

When she reached the front door she saw it was wide open. She ran outside into the dark. Looking around she was able to make out the small silhouette of the younger girl.

"Ai! Muff hummmmmm!" Kasumi grunted as a hand clasped over her mouth and her arms were made immobile.

"Sorry," Pein apologized. "But we can't allow you to interfere.

Kisame appeared from the shadows and slashed his large sword across her abdomen. The blade tore across her skin and tears came to Kasumi's eyes. Blood seeped through her clothes and she became dizzy. Pein laid her gently on the ground and began to walk away.

"Kasumi!" Naruto cried, when he came around the front of the manor.

A flash of blonde and then everything went black.

**A/N: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay I know it's a little late but please bear with me!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I still have to do these when it's obvious I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter: 16 **

Hinata looked out her window, Don meditating silently in the corner. The Hyuuga glanced at the dark haired boy and sighed. He ignored her and continued to meditate without paying her any mind. She looked back out the window and something stirred inside of her, something felt out of place, wrong.

'_Go outside.'_ The voice inside her commanded.

"What?" Hinata asked herself out loud.

"Hn?" Don asked, not pleased at being disturbed.

'_Outside now!'_ the voice roared.

"Ow stop yelling!" Hinata whimpered covering her ears.

"Hinata-san?" Don asked confused, but his hand was slowly inching towards his katana lying on the floor next to him.

'_GO NOW!'_ the voice shrieked.

Hinata stumbled to her feet screaming and grabbing her head as her dark hair began to turn red. Don stood as well, gripping his sword and trying to calm the girl at the same time.

"Hinata-san what's wrong, what do you want?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

"I want out!" She roared as she turned on him, the demon slowly taking control of her body.

"You can't." Don answered moving in front of the door. "I don't think that would be in your best interest at the moment."

Hinata leapt at him, succeeding in making him drop his sword so she wouldn't hurt herself. He caught her but immediately tried to throw her away when she started clawing at him. Flames erupted from her finger tips as she continued to try and rake them across his face. Barely being able to duck he found himself flying into a wall from a hard kick she had delivered to his chest. He hit the wall so hard he broke through into the neighboring, and thankfully unoccupied, guest room. When he tried to sit up his head spun, he attempted to feel if there was any bleeding but he found that his ribs had been crushed from her kick and it was much too painful to move.

"Hinata-sama!" A voice called from down the hall, accompanied with the sound of hurried footsteps.

The feral girl glanced at the door and released a blood freezing roar that shattered the glass of her window. Without another glance, Don watched as his charge disappeared out the window before he passed out.

---Page Break---

Naomi occupied Gaara's spot at the library fingering the pages of a particularly boring book. Her thoughts weren't on the pages but on a certain red head that had been invading her thoughts a lot lately.

"Oh Gaara-sama…" Naomi sighed.

"Kazekage-sama…oh hello Naomi was it?" Sora asked as she walked into the room.

"Y-yes?" Naomi answered a little embarrassed.

"Do you know where the Kazekage is, I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone…" Sora trailed off.

"A-Ah NO! I mean yes, you just missed him." Naomi covered expertly.

"Oh." Sora nodded, accepting that answer. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think he said something about dinner at his sisters, I'm not really sure." Naomi answered.

"Ok." Sora shrugged and sat next to Naomi making the other girl rather uncomfortable.

"Whatcha doing?" Sora asked.

"Reading." Naomi answered simply.

"What are you reading?" Sora asked, determined to talk to her.

Naomi lifted the book so the spine was visible, she didn't want to talk to Sora, heck she didn't even know Sora! Why would she waste her time talking to a girl she didn't know nor who would ever understand her when she could be thinking of a cool red head…

"Demon transfer." Sora said aloud, breaking Naomi from her thoughts. "Interesting?" she asked.

"Not particularly." Naomi admitted.

"Then why are you reading it?" Sora asked.

"Because it's my job." Naomi said.

"So there's nothing interesting in that book at all?" Sora asked, sighing.

"Well," Naomi began. "They did mention that if a demon is sealed within someone, like Hokage-sama for example, that the demon may be able split up into their off spring."

Sora stiffened for a moment and looked at Naomi wide eyed, but the other girl wasn't paying attention as she continued to ramble.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"What?" Naomi asked, recoiling a little from the loud outburst.

"So Hinata had a demon inside her when she had Daisuki-kun, then Daisuki can have part of the demon inside of him?" Sora asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what it's…oh God!" Naomi exclaimed.

Both girls scrambled to their feet and dashed out the door.

---Page Break---

"That was…good." Gaara said awkwardly as he finished dinner, pushing the plate away from him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Temari laughed hoarsely and pointed at her husband who was slouched over the sink cleaning dishes. "Shikamaru made it."

"Daddy?" Daisuki asked quietly, pulling on his sleeve. "Will you come read me a bedtime story? Please." Daisuki asked quietly.

"Of course, go get ready for a bed; I'll be there in a few minutes." Gaara reassured, patting the boy on the head.

Daisuki smiled brightly before dashing off into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Gaara smiled after his precious child. The boy refused to leave his side since he got there, even going so far as to sit in Gaara's lap during dinner, that was until Temari promised that Gaara would be staying the night with them.

"Alright make it quick." Shikamaru commanded, sitting at the table.

"What?" Gaara asked puzzled, and eyeing the Nara skeptically.

"You said you were going to tell us what was going on." Temari answered irritated.

"Right now?" Gaara asked.

"Yes right now! So hurry before Daisuki comes back!" Temari snapped.

"I don't know where to start…" Gaara trailed off.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru supplied.

"Trying to find…" Gaara began. "Trying to take back what's mind." He growled in slight anger at the memory of Neji kicking him out of the Hyuuga grounds.

"And what exactly is 'yours?'" Temari asked using air quotes.

"Hinata," He answered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked confused. "What are you talking about, you know Hinata…She's…"

"Dead." Temari finished.

"No she's not!" Gaara spat. "That bastard Neji is hiding her from me!"

"Gaara you're not making any sense!" Temari tried to reason.

"I'm making perfect sense. Why do you think the Akatsuki attacked? That's why I'm here! I have to find some way, some how to make him give her back!" He slammed his fists on the table.

"Wait start from the beginning…" but Temari was cut off, as Daisuki dashed into the room.

"All brushed daddy," he said flashing his father a bright smile.

"Y-yup, I can see that." Gaara attempted to mask his frustrations from his son.

"What were you and aunty Temari yelling about?" Daisuki asked innocently.

"Nothing swee…" Yet again Daisuki ignored his aunt.

"It's about mommy isn't it?" Daisuki asked. "And how Uncle Neji won't let her out of her room."

The blonde shot a look at her husband and Shikamaru nodded before excusing himself. Temari turned back to her brother and nephew.

"Is mommy grounded daddy?" Daisuki asked.

"Something like that," Gaara answered, standing. "But don't worry I'll find a way to un-ground her." He said, glaring at Temari and leading Daisuki back to the room he was staying in.

---Page Break---

Shikamaru shivered slightly as the wind blew past him. He knew what his wife's look meant, 'find out what's going on NOW'. He was in such a hurry to obey her he didn't have a chance to grab a jacket. A wave of guilt washed over him, he hadn't told Temari about Hinata, if he had he knew she would try and find her and that was strictly prohibited. He couldn't risk her hurting herself while trying to find Hinata anyway. What would she do when she found out he knew? Death hopefully, divorce would be the worst possible form of torture. The Nara felt a chill race down his spine at the thought before he was almost knocked off his feet as two blurs ran past him.

"What the…? Who the hell was that?" He asked himself. "Why are they going back to my house?"

Shikamaru was about to head back to his house but he was thrown to the ground by an amazingly strong force.

---Page Break---

Hinata had run through Konoha her vision tinted red. She had no recollection of what she was doing but she knew she was looking for something. Her new eyes could see a trail, a scent left by the creature she was searching for her child. It was imperative that she found and protected him. Her lithe body was crouched on the roof when she saw a man almost knocked over by two other girls; he was practically glowing with the scent she had been following. In an instant she had leapt from the roof and tackled him when his back was turned.

She sniffed along his back and neck, finding she couldn't smell as strongly on his back. Roughly she flipped him over and sniffed along his arms and chest. Shikamaru twitched slightly, Hinata was tickling him.

"Hey I don't think my wife would appreciate this very much." Shikamaru joked.

He was met with fierce blood red cat eyes before his head was slammed against the ground causing his vision to become blurry. Her demon had taken over. Finally she caught the scent she was looking for and bounded off as Shikamaru slowly struggled to his feet. He watched uselessly as the beast headed straight for his house. He attempted to run after Hinata, he wouldn't let anything happen to his family.

---Page Break---

"The annoying blonde ninja was being sought out by an evil organization…" Gaara continued telling his son.

"Aww, but I wouldn't say we're evil per say." A cool voice said from the doorway.

Gaara's head shot up and he growled when he caught sight of Madara standing in the door way, the rest of the Akatsuki standing behind him.

"Daisuki!" Ai shouted. "Hi!"

"Ai-chan get away from there!" Gaara cried standing.

"Oh please, we didn't come here to fight with you, there would be no point." Madara scoffed. "We just came to pick up our other little package."

In an instant Itachi and Sasori had moved. The puppet master restraining Gaara and Itachi quickly grabbed Daisuki.

"Gaara-sama!" Naomi cried from the front of the house.

"Oh my God Temari!" Sora gasped.

Gaara struggled against Sasori uselessly kicking the other's clay body. Madara shook his head before nodding to Pein and Kisame who disappeared down the hall to take care of the two new arrivals.

"Deidara if you'd please." Madara commanded.

"Cover your head and ears Ai." Deidara spoke softly to his daughter before detonating the bombs on the roof.

All the Akatsuki began to disappear through the hole, Sasori was the last to go after he stung Gaara with his scorpion tail. The red heads vision began to blur almost instantly before he was thrown onto the bed. However it seemed that their victory was short lived as Hinata burst into the room, eyes glowing fiercely. She caught sight of Gaara and her dark eyes lightened a little before she approached him, examining his wound and began licking it as if to heal it until she caught a strong whiff of the scent she had been following.

"Hinata." Gaara said weakly, his body paralyzed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daisuki shouted wriggling in Itachi's grasp, kicking him in the chest which only annoyed the older Uchiha.

Hinata's eyes locked on the small boy and she leapt to reach him, growling ferociously. Madara grabbed her by the throat when she came within reach and Konan went quickly to work binding her arms and legs together with demon seals. She attempted to bite Madara when she realized her hands were useless.

"You're getting annoying." He admitted before dropping her to the roof and slamming his foot against her head causing her to fall unconscious.

"S-stop!" Gaara groaned sitting up.

"Only if you can catch us." Madara grinned before the Akatsuki disappeared.


	17. YAY! I'm BACK!

**A/N: Okay so, I know that this chapter should be long in the making and all that junk but there are a few things I want to say, about why I haven't been posting. If you want the G version I was sick, if you don't want to know anything else, you can move onto the chapter. However for those of you who want more than that I shall give it to you because I feel I owe you all answers. It started back in November. I wasn't feeling good, but who ever is in the winter? Anyway I wasn't feeling good and I began to get depressed, because everyday I would wake up not feeling good, go to school, and then sit in front of my computer for hours trying to come up with a way for Gaara and Hinata to finally be happy and sadly I couldn't do it. Meanwhile my mom was getting worried about me and so she took me to the doctor. In the weeks that followed I would be in and out of the doctors office and eventually be admitted to the hospital. I was sick, very sick, with a virus, but that wasn't the reason I was in the hospital. I was in the hospital because of a blood test. The blood test said I was lacking necessary white blood cells, and my immune system is very weak. So obviously I was tested for HIV and AIDS. I thank God everyday that both those tests came back negative. So a few transfusions later and I have a sufficient white blood cell count, and I'm recovering in the hospital. The point of this story is that for a while I was really afraid I was dying, so I had put this story on hold. But now that I know I'm going to be okay I feel like I can actually update for this story. In order to get this chapter up as soon as possible I will be putting in some of what I wrote before the hospital, so it might be a little dark and sad, just know I wasn't feeling great. Thanks to all of you who are still with me from the beginning, and all you newcomers for your patience. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own this**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Gaara was trying to devise a way to get Hinata back. Temari invites him to dinner and he's reunited with his son. Sora and Naomi discover that a part of Hinata's demon might have been sealed inside of Daisuki. The Akatsuki who then go to collect Daisuki at Temari's house also takes Ai; Hinata's demon who senses something's wrong with Daisuki becomes feral and in her attempt to rescue her child is also captured. Gaara is also seriously injured by Sasori's poison and can only watch as his son and his wife are taken from him. **

**Chapter 17: King of Clouds**

The small cloud village was extremely peaceful. Gaara could never remember a time where they were ever hostile towards anyone. While they produced ninja's they were often added to other ninja groups to help other countries keep the peace. So that's why he found himself and Naomi safely in the peaceful village.

"Gaara-sama, are you sure about this?" Naomi asked.

"I am more than sure." Gaara answered stepping into a ramen shop in the city.

Naomi followed her charge obediently, not agreeing with his actions, in the slightest but having no other choice.

"Two miso ramens please." Gaara ordered.

The kind man behind the counter nodded before going to tend to his duties, in a moment he returned with the two orders. The young woman immediately began to dig into her food, while the red head merely stared into his cloudy broth. The old man nodded at the odd couple before cleaning off the counter. His shop was empty except for Gaara, Naomi, and a older woman. After a moment of thoughtful silence Gaara spoke, startling all occupants in the room.

"Have you seen a young woman with white eyes?"

The old man recovered quickly and answered with a smile. "I'm sorry sir, did you say white eyes?"

"Yes." Gaara answered looking up at him, his head shielded by a hat that much resembled his Kage hat. "A young woman with white eyes an dark hair, she was, she was traveling with another person. A man with dark hair, and red eyes."

"Red eyes?" The man asked. "Red eyes and white eyes, what an odd combination…"

Naomi stared at Gaara, pleading with her eyes for him to stop talking, wishing that they could just sit and eat lunch, but Gaara ignored her and continued to stare at the old man.

"Is the woman blind?" the man asked. "If they're white, wouldn't she be blind?"

"Maybe the mans eyes weren't red." Naomi said quietly.

Gaara looked at her sharply, an imaginary eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Blue?"

"No…black." Naomi said, refreshing Gaara's memory on other obvious Uchiha attributes.

The old mans face shone in recognition, and Gaara noticed how his eyes became blank, almost hypnotized.

"You mean the Kage and his beautiful wife." The man said.

"Yes," Gaara said immediately. "How do I get into contact with the kage and his wife?"

"Why?" asked the man, a little wary now.

"Because they are some of our old friends, right dear?" Gaara said turning toward Naomi.

She nodded, eating her soup as fast as she could while still looking civil. It was obvious they would be leaving sooner then she hoped.

"Old friends?" the man asked again. "Well if that's the case…" he drifted off. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you at the party he's throwing tomorrow night."

"That sounds delightful!" Naomi cut off quickly. "We'll see him then."

The old man nodded and turned away from the odd couple sitting at his counter. Gaara glared at the girl next to him who slurped her ramen innocently.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Gaara merely replied, standing and exiting the shop, leaving money on the counter along with his untouched ramen.

Naomi sighed and watched his form disappear on the busy street; a small brown bird swooped into the shop and landed on the rim of Gaara's bowl. It picked at the noodles that floated on the top and Naomi ran a finger along its soft feathered head. It was Don's, she could tell from the one black feather that ran along the small animal's wing. She removed the note that was attached to its delicate leg and sighed, hesitating to open it. They had been gone for almost three months now and there was still no sign of Hinata, Daisuki, Ai, or the Akatsuki.

_Flashback_

_Gaara struggled against the restraints that kept him tied to the hospital bed. Tsunade, who stood next to his bed, glared at the foolish red head while Sakura carefully checked his injuries. Naomi sat in a chair across the room and Don stood stiffly next to her, his chest decorated with white bandages._

"_You're an idiot." Tsunade said scathingly._

_Gaara merely grunted as Sakura prodded a rather sensitive part on his chest. He was done waiting; he was done listening, and most of all he was done with all the stupid rules he had to follow. _

"_Well you'll live." Sakura said laughing slightly. "You'll be a bit sore for a few days but other than that, no worse for wear!"_

_The red head nodded before trying to sit up in his bed once again, until Tsunade tightened the bands that secured him to the bed._

"_You really are an idiot." Tsunade began shaking her head in disbelief. "If you go out there now you will die!"_

"_I don't care." Gaara seethed. "I want to see my son, I want to see my wife, and I'm not waiting anymore! LET ME GO!!" he roared._

"_Actually we aren't allowed to." Naomi piped in. "The Hokage gave very specific orders. Everyone who was hurt by Akatsuki's invasion on Konoha has to remain hospitalized until he meets with them and has discharged them personally."_

"_Then get that dumbass in here!" Gaara demanded._

"_Believe it or not Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said vehemently. "There were other people hurt during the attack, including your sister, her husband, and the Hokage's wife."_

_Gaara became silent after that, he didn't want to hear about all the people who were hurt because of his family, all he wanted to hear was that he could go after that bastard Uchiha who had caused this whole mess. _

"_Until, Hokage-sama, is able to meet with you," Sakura began, as she gave the red head a strong sedative. "You should relax and recuperate."_

_Gaara tried to fight the darkness that hugged the edges of his vision but soon he gave up and fell asleep. It was nighttime when he woke again, the moonlight poured in through his window and he could make out Naomi and Don, both in the same places they had been earlier. However he also noticed a shadow in the corner._

"_Who's there?" Gaara asked warily._

"_Who do you think it is baka?" the Hokage's tired voice asked as the blonde young man approached Gaara's bedside._

"_You look like crap." Gaara stated as he took in the blondes appearance._

_Naruto's tan skin was pale, and his blue eyes were outlined by heavy, dark circles that mirrored Gaara's; his blonde hair was dull and messier than usual. It was obvious he hadn't slept or eaten in a few days if his slumped and thin frame were any indication_

"_Thanks Gaara, always the eloquent one weren't you?"Naruto said chuckling humorlessly._

"_You don't even know what eloquent means you moron." Gaara retorted._

_This time Naruto did laugh, a short, but genuine laugh, as he took a seat next to the red heads bed._

"_So am I discharged?" Gaara asked, not even bothering to hide the hopefulness in his voice. _

_Naruto sighed_ _and the Kazekage was surprised to find that Naruto actually looked old. Sure he was older then Gaara, but he wasn't that old. Sitting there Naruto, for the first time in his life, looked genuinely tired and old. _

"_Things are pretty bad Gaara." He started. "The attack branched out more than you probably know."_

"_What do you mean?" Gaara asked._

_There was a long pause; Naruto's head was down, almost ashamed about what he was trying to say. Finally the blonde looked up, tears glistening in his blue eyes._

"_We're looking at about 45% civilian casualties…" _

_Gaara was stunned for a few minutes before his eyes fell closed, imagining what 45% civilian casualties looked like. All he saw was half the village gone._

"_Ninja casualties were worse…65%"_

_Gaara opened his eyes and watched as the powerful blonde man before him allowed a few tears to slide down his face._

"_Most were genin."_

_The Kazekage gritted his teeth in frustration. The situation was getting worse and worse as Naruto talked about it. _

"_Could you do it?" Naruto asked softly._

"_Do what?" Gaara asked bluntly._

"_Could you kill Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes now burning with rage._

_There was a long pause from Gaara as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Could he beat Madara? He honestly didn't know, he thought about his precious son, and his beautiful wife and what their life could have been like, and then he knew. It wasn't a question of could he; he would defeat Madara because in his mind there was no other option. Failure wasn't going to happen._

"_Yes" he answered confidently._

"_Then go get him." Naruto answered back, undoing the bindings on the young Kazekage._

_Gaara sat up immediately, ignoring the pain that rocketed through his body. He stood and quickly began to pull on his clothes and his ninja gear. Don nudged Naomi to get her to speak. The two had watched exchange silently from their side of the room, and as Gaara was getting ready to depart it was time for them to speak up as well._

"_Uh Kazekage-sama!" Naomi began, but Gaara didn't pause in his task, instead he merely grunted, to show he was listening. "Allow Don and I to come with you."_

"_Why?" Gaara asked skeptically._

"_Well it's our job. Don can track Hinata and is really good at scouting areas from long distances with his ninja animals. I'm anbu rank at hand to hand combat and I'm also trained to use Katana's and a master healer." She said quickly, hoping the red head would allow them to follow._

"_Fine but don't slow me down, I won't wait for you." He said._

_In less than an hour the three highly trained ninja were off, to find Hinata and Daisuki. _

_End Flashback_

Naomi sighed; she had really wanted to come because she cared. She cared about the Kazekage and she cared about his wife and son. She glanced at the bird one last time before opening Don's small message.

_Hinata's definitely here._

_Under control of the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_No sign of Daisuki yet._

"Typical Don," She breathed crumpling up the small piece of paper, and standing.

She smiled and waved at the vendor before exiting the small stand. Twenty-four hours until the party.

"What to do until then." She sighed as she continued to walk down the street.

---Page Break---

Gaara slammed the door shut as he walked into the room he shared with Don and Naomi. He shouldn't have snapped at her like that, he knew, but he was so frustrated with himself. He had vowed to himself he wouldn't wait anymore, but that was exactly what he was doing, and she wasn't helping. A breeze blew into the room and Gaara looked up to see Don reappear.

"Hinata's here." Don said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Gaara snorted.

"She and everyone else in this town are under the control of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Don said, seemingly to answer his statement.

"How can he control so many people at once?" Gaara marveled.

"He's not alone." Don answered again.

"The rest of the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

Don only nodded his head; Gaara punched the wall in frustration. It wasn't like he had expected Madara to travel without his trusty gang but the added difficulty made the mission seem more impossible.

"Red." Don said pointing at Gaara's head.

The Kazekage turned around and walked to a mirror hanging on the wall. In order to keep his identity a secret they had all decided he should change his appearance. So he died his flame like tresses black and he used a transformation jutsu to change his aqua eyes brown and to make his love scar disappear. He noticed that some of his natural hair was coming back, so without another glance at Don, he disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed the box of hair dye.

"Wait for me Hinata, Daisuki. Only Twenty-four more hours."

---Page Break---

Madara sat in the throne like chair that once belonged to the Kage of the Cloud village. Hinata sat to his right staring blankly ahead, and to her right sat a small girl, the daughter of the now deceased kage of the cloud village. The door to the elaborate palace opened and Zetsu, Pein, Kakazu, and Kisame all entered, bowing before Madara before standing straight and waiting to be addressed. Madara nodded towards them and the turned to Hinata.

"Dear?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied, her blank face transforming into one of rapt attention and love.

"Could you take our daughter back to her room?" Madara said grinning. "It's about time for her nap."

"Of course my love." Hinata responded.

"That a girl." Madara said smugly as she stood and took the small girls hand, and both women disappeared down the hall.

Once the two women disappeared from his sight he turned back to his subordinates, his smile gone and a cold and calculating look on his face instead.

"Well is it done?" he asked coldly.

"Deidara, Hidan, Konan, and Itachi are finishing up the last of the preparations." Kakazu said.

"They better be." Madara snapped. "I need it done, as soon as possible. And if it's not, it will be your blood I use to complete the ritual." He threatened.

He dismissed them with an irritated wave of his hand, before clenching the arms of his chair, in frustration and anxiety. He had waited far too long for this to left his efforts go to waste and he would be damned before he let one of these idiots ruin it for him.

_Flashback_

_Madara walked down the halls of the Kage's mansion calmly and quietly. The rest of the Akatsuki was outside taking care of the undesirables. Meanwhile he was in here for some bigger fish to fry. It didn't take him long to make it to the Kage's throne room. He slid the Shoji door open, startling the small family of three._

"_Who are you?" the kage demanded to know, standing in an attempt to shield his wife and child from the Uchiha's gaze. _

_Madara couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. The kage was a short and stout man, and Madara didn't even have to strain to see over the top of his head._

"_I am Madara Uchiha, and this is a non-hostile takeover." He said, the kage gave him a confused grin, as if to say 'like hell it isn't.'_

_Madara's smile grew and the kage's face grew pale, "Mostly because you won't live long enough to become hostile."_

_With a flick of his wrist a long red line appeared on the fat mans throat and the kage crumpled to the floor blood staining the wood. The Kage's wife clutched their child close and whimpered; praying for at least their child to be spared Madara approached her and caressed her cheek with a gentle hand. The woman looked up, slightly hopeful. _

"_Were you trained as a ninja?" he asked her, his tone gentle._

_She shook her head, fear slightly returning to her expression. Madara lifted the kunai he had used to kill her husband and idly brushed the bloodied tip against her cheek._

"_What a shame." He said, the malice returning to his voice. _

_Quickly the woman stood up, catching Madara off guard and threw herself at him _

"_Quickly my love run!" the woman called to her daughter. _

_The small girl obeyed her mother, and disappeared out the door just as Madara snapped the woman's neck._

"_God forbid things are easy for once." He mumbled sarcastically, giving chase to the girl. _

_He walked down an ornate hall and noticed the small girl crouched behind a potted plant. Slowly he approached her, kunai drawn and prepared to kill her once he got close enough. But her fear caused a strange spike in the air around him, while neither of her parents were ninja, this small girl had chakra. Madara grinned, she could be useful. Slowly he approached the pot and when he got close enough he grabbed her and she quickly fell into hypnosis due to his Sharingan. He carried her into the main room, where his subordinates were waiting for him. _

"_We killed all but one like you asked." Zetsu explained._

"_Well done." Madara said smiling and forcing the captive soldier to look at him. "You will bring each villager here one by one." He said in a dreamy voice._

"_Yes my lord." The soldier answered blankly._

_End Flashback_

The rest had been cake for Madara to pull off, and now all he needed was twenty-four more hours. Twenty-four hours and all his careful planning for the past five years would finally come to fruition. Twenty-four more hours and the world would be his. If only he could wait.

---Page Break---

Sasuke sat on a tree branch, Yuki next to him as they both closely observed the cloud village. Suigetsu sat on the ground below them, Karin tending to his wounds that still weren't healed. Sora and Jugo were in the forest trying to find some sort of food to sustain them. The youngest Uchiha glanced at his partner.

"Yuki?" he asked softly.

"Yes Sasuke?" she answered glancing at him before turning her attention back to the peaceful cloud village.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty-four hours or so." She responded. "During the 'kages' party, we should be able to retrieve Hinata, Daisuki, and Ai."

Sasuke merely nodded, his mind however wasn't on the rescue of his comrades but on the demise of his brother.

_Flashback _**(Wow there are a lot of those this chapter)**

"_Sasuke." Naruto began quietly._

"_What is it baka?" Sasuke asked, trying to return Naruto to his light hearted mood._

"_Kasumi…" Naruto began. "Kasumi…had a miscarriage."_

_Sasuke froze and glanced at his friend; he mumbled a sorry and looked away, unsure of what to do._

"_It was all that damn Akatsuki's fault." Naruto snapped. "They stabbed her and must have stabbed the baby too."_

"_I don't know what to say other than sorry." Sasuke answered._

"_I don't want sorry!" Naruto snapped, banging his fists on the desk. "I want results!"_

_Sasuke stared at his blonde friend for a long moment before placing a hand on his shoulder, catching the Hokage's attention._

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Gaara said he could handle it." Naruto rambled. "But I don't know, I want them dead, I want them all dead!"_

_"So if I destroy all the Akatsuki, You'll be back to your old, obnoxious self?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto was silent; he clenched the table hard, hating the uselessness he was feeling. As Hokage he wasn't allowed to leave the village unprotected, Sasuke was the best he could do._

_"Done." Sasuke said, immediately standing. "My team and I will be leaving in three hours."_

"_Thanks." Naruto said softly._

"_No problem baka, now stop moping." Sasuke commanded leaving the room._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke, who was in his own little world at the moment felt a cool hand wrap around his own. He looked up to see Yuki, staring at him with concern.

"Be patient, only twenty-four more hours."

"Yeah, twenty-four more hours." Sasuke agreed. "Twenty-four more hours and my revenge will be complete."

---Page Break---

Ai sat in the corner of the cold cell in the basement of the Kage's mansion. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently contemplated what was going on. Her father had abandoned her, and she was hungry, thirsty, and in desperate need of new clothes. She was forlorn and hopeless. Meanwhile Daisuki sat in the other corner of the cell. He dug frantically at the hard dirt floor. He had been doing this for weeks on end, using the little chakra he had to manipulate the dirt to form a hole big enough for both Ai and him to crawl through.

"Daisuki just s-stop okay? Just stop!" Ai said sobbing.

Daisuki shot the blonde girl a disappointed look before continuing to dig; he needed to get out here, before he lost hope like Ai. He closed his eyes and pictured his mother and father, together at last and his determination was renewed.

_Flashback _**(Last one I promise)**

_Hinata held Daisuki close to her, eyes still red when they first arrived at the cloud village, the only thing that kept her restrained from killing any of the Akatsuki members was the flimsy paper cage made of powerful demon seals. Ai was also curled next to Hinata, she watched her father sadly as he walked next to the cage, unable to bring himself to look at his poor daughter._

"_Mommy?" Daisuki whispered._

_Hinata looked down at the dark haired boy and rubbed her cheek against his, in an attempt to reassure him. Daisuki clung to her neck and allowed himself to cry, Ai moved over towards the boy and hugged him tightly. Hinata wrapped an arm around both children and the small broken family tried their best to reassure each other. When they arrived at the Cloud village Konan separated the children from Hinata. _

"_Daisuki!" Hinata cried, her demon having receded. "Take care of Ai, she's fragile."_

_Daisuki nodded, and soon he lost sight of his mother and he and Ai was thrown into this cell._

_End Flashback_

"I wont give up Ai." Daisuki whispered.

"Oh you don't have too." Sasori said, as he stood in front of the cell, watching the two children.

Daisuki whirled around trying to hide the hole from the red headed Atkatsuki member, but Sasori just laughed.

"Don't worry, your pathetic escape attempt is meaningless, because in twenty-four hours you won't have to worry about escaping, or anything else for that matter." Sasori reassured, laughing a cold and cruel laugh before walking away from the cell.

Ai cried harder and Daisuki, whose chakra was depleted, crawled over to his blonde friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her and himself. He didn't know what the next twenty-four hours would bring, but he knew it wasn't good.

**A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS?!!? Okay that's that. This chapter is to get you all up to date about what's going on and how it all happened. Happy Easter! The next chapter should be up by Friday. Thanks again for your patience and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: To make up for my lack of updating I'm going to try and find a way to update twice this week. If not twice then at least once, so as not to get so off track anymore! Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 18: El Tango de Roxanne (like the one from Moulin Rouge)**

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't hide_

_Your free to leave me but just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me when I say_

_I love you_

Naomi sat in the bathroom in the room, Don, Gaara and she was sharing. She was dressed in a long white kimono with purple butterflies all across it. Touching her makeup to her face, Naomi couldn't contain all of her excitement. For once in her life she actually felt normal, dressing up like a girl, going to a fancy party, being with someone she loved… Naomi shook her head to clear that last thought. The reality of the situation was that she wasn't a normal girl, going to fancy party with someone she loved. She was going to a fancy party thrown by a traitor disguised as a normal girl, with a man she barely knew, but felt a strange attraction towards anyway. Sighing Naomi continued applying makeup, her light hearted mood gone. There was a loud knock on the door that startled her, causing her lipstick to fall loose from her fingers and draw a thick bright red line down her chin.

"Yes?" she asked sheepishly, trying to remove the red stain from her face.

"Hurry." Was Gaara's one word, insistent, reply.

"Alright." Naomi said sighing in disappointment, giving up on her makeup all together.

She looked in the mirror one last time and frowned, seeing a glimpse into the life she could have had if she hadn't decided to help Don, destroy the Akatsuki. Naomi walked out the door, and noticed Gaara, sitting half naked on the bed, his hands gripping tightly in his hair.

"Uh Gaara-sama…" she said blushing.

The Kazekage looked at her blankly, exposing his bare chest to her, along with long and deep scars. Naomi gasped and ran towards him, preparing a healing jutsu.

"Don't bother." Gaara murmured. "They won't heal…"

"Why…?" Naomi asked softly, and gently.

"Because they were caused by the Akatsuki, and they will never be fully healed until I get my son and wife back." Gaara snapped, standing and reaching for his under shirt.

"Time heals all wounds…" Naomi whispered.

"Not in my case." Gaara grunted. "In my case the only thing that will heal these wounds can only be applied in six more hours."

---Page Break---

Deidara ran his calloused fingers on the cobblestone floor, stained red with blood. He sat back on his legs and wiped the sweat from his brow, and breathed deeply. Itachi glanced at him and rolled his eyes, seeing Deidara's break as slacking. The blonde sighed, before dipping his finger into a small jar filled to the brim with blood.

"Why the hell do WE have to do this again?" Hidan grunted, as he continued to draw symbols on the ground in blood.

"Because Madara is too busy, with my wife!" Deidara, growled.

"Oh get over your fucking self!" Hidan snapped.

"She was never YOUR wife Deidara, she was the Kazekage's wife and soon she will be no ones wife." Itachi said.

Deidara glared at the Uchiha before Zetsu burst from the ground and glanced at the other Akatsuki members.

"I swear to Jashin-sama, if you tell us that we need to hurry up I'll prune you!" Hidan growled, glaring at Deidara and Itachi who had paused in their work.

"Madara, will be coming to examine your work soon." Zetsu said instead.

"Madara this Madara that!" Hidan murmured. "Just as pompous as the rest of the hard ass Uchiha clan."

Itachi shot the other man a glare as Deidara continued with his work, chuckling under his breath. Pein appeared with Konan just in time to hear Itachi's retort.

"At least we don't worship a fake and meaningless God." Itachi said.

"What the fuck did you just say!?" Hidan fumed.

"I said, you need a better God, that isn't so much of a blood thirsty pansy, then you wouldn't have to hide behind your cuss words, and big, clumsy body to look tough." Itachi said.

"Look tough!?" Hidan screeched. "I'll show you looking tough!"

The big man lunged at Itachi, but the lithe Uchiha merely stepped to the side, causing Hidan to trip and fall on his face.

"Now children." Pein spat. "Let's not get into petty arguments."

"Don't forget that our plan to over throw that other power hungry Uchiha involves us working together." Konan stated bluntly.

Hidan and Itachi glared at each other once more before going back to their jobs. Deidara still sat there unsure if he could seal Hinata's own fate. A hand was placed on his shoulder, almost in a compassionate way. Almost. Deidara glowered at Pein, and threw off the offending hand.

"What un?" Deidara snapped.

Pein grabbed the blonde's chin in his hand and squeezed it tightly, making Deidara wince and attempt to pull away, but the red head only gripped tighter.

"Calm yourself." The former leader snapped. "You'll soon have your precious Hyuuga."

---Page Break---

All Hinata saw was darkness; she sat unmoving, not knowing where she was or how she got there. A deep rumbling voice permeated the air.

"You're useless!" it boomed making Hinata grab her ears in pain. "If you were really worthy of your name, your bloodline, and of me, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!"

"Stop yelling…" Hinata begged. "I'm sorry for what ever I did, I'm sorry!" she whimpered.

"Sorry will not save us now you stupid brat!"

The voice seemed to disappear, and the air around Hinata seemed to become thinner more comfortable then dangerous. She exhaled and stood, stretching her limbs. A small light began to glow in the distance, and like a moth to a flame Hinata was drawn to it.

"O-otou-san…?" a soft voice stuttered,

Hinata sped up until she reached the light and the source of the voice. There, a much younger Hinata sat in front of a stoic Hiashi. This girl was probably no more than five and she shook as she addressed her father.

"O-o-otou-san, I'm s-s-sc-scared of the d-dark." The smaller girl stuttered out.

The older Hyuuga merely gave his daughter a look of disdain before taking a long drink from his teacup.

"Grow up Hinata, you will be training to become a ninja soon. A ninja doesn't fear the darkness. They embrace it, they treat is as another ally." Her father said looking away from his daughter.

"Demo O-otou-san, I thought I heard someone…" but the small girl was cut off, by her fathers hand.

"No more nonsense Hinata." Hiashi said. "You will no longer be allowed to have a candle in your room until you get over this ridiculous fear of yours."

The older Hinata frowned at the exchange and reached for the small girl who merely nodded and stood. But when the small girls hand was about to connect with hers the scene changed to a young Hinata shaking and curled under her blankets until she finally fell asleep. Once the small girls trembling body was still a man appeared out of the shadows.

"Finally." He breathed walking over the small child and lifting her after hitting a pressure point in her neck, making sure she was unconscious.

The older Hinata was helpless and could only watch as the man slid open the shoji door. The moonlight glinted off the mans headband revealing the ominous symbol of the cloud village.

---Page Break---

"It's ready Madara-sama." Zetsu said bowing to the Uchiha.

"Good." The Uchiha answered with a sinister smile.

He stood from his chair and walked down the hall towards the Kage's bedroom. When he slipped the door open, a blank faced Hinata looked at him a fake and practiced smile over took her face.

"Hello dear." Hinata said sweetly. "Do you need something from me, my lord?"

"Hmm." Madara pondered a hand on his chin. "Nothing except get ready for the party tonight."

"Yes my lord." Hinata answered, before standing and walking to the wardrobe in the corner.

She began digging through all the clothes in the closet before pulling out a deep blue and white kimono. Hinata turned to Madara expectantly. The Uchiha gave a nod of confirmation before strolling out of the room. Soon he stopped again at the door leading to the child's room. He slid open the door startling the young girl in the room.

"My love." He said sarcastically, making the girl look at him with love and adoration shining in her blank eyes.

"Yes father?" she asked.

"I want you to get your kimono on for the party tonight." Madara said.

"Anything specific?" she asked.

"Yes…" Madara said thinking for a moment. "I want you to wear something dark red."

"Yes sir."

"That way no one will see the blood when I slit your throat."

"Yes sir."

---Page Break---

Daisuki waited until Sasori disappeared before dashing towards the corner of the cell and continued to dig through the dirt. His fingers burned and blood seeped from the tips, where his nails used to be. Dirt marred his sweaty face, and he breathed heavily, trying to keep up his pace.

"It's no use Daisuki." Ai said forlornly. "We're going to die here."

Daisuki sent Ai a glare from his spot in the corner, continuing to dig in the cold dirt. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't give up.

"You give up Ai, I wont." Daisuki reassured, before he finally reached the end of the small tunnel.

The setting sun burned the small boys eyes as he reached the surface. He began to hyperventilate and his heart raced. He was about to climb out of the hole, but paused when his thoughts returned to the small blonde girl still hunched over in the cell. Slowly he climbed back through the hole and grabbed Ai before dragging the small girl with him toward the small opening in the ground.

"Where are we going, Daisuki?" Ai asked fearfully.

"Just be quiet Ai, and trust me." Daisuki said.

With that the two children climbed through the small passage and reached the outside. Daisuki helped Ai to her feet, dusting the dirt off her dress. He grabbed her hand and went to run for it but instead he crashed into a taller figure.

"Look what we have here…" a snide voice said. "Two little fugitives."

Daisuki stared fearfully up towards the people they had run into, cold sharringan eyes looked back at him.

---Page Break---

Darkness surrounded her once again and Hinata spun around trying to find any source of light. A small bright dot formed overhead and she watched as it slowly fell, only to explode on the ground in a giant burst. Without another thought, Hinata ran over to it.

"Ni-san w-why?" a teenaged Hinata begged her cousin as he stood across from her a cold, and unforgiving look on his pale face.

"Because you're weak Hinata. You have always been weak and unworthy of the Hyuuga clan and name." Neji spat.

Teenage Hinata's bottom lip trembled as she stared at her cousin tears welling in her eyes.

"B-but y-you're wrong n-n-ni-san." Hinata said.

The battle in the Chunin exam continued and the older Hinata could only watch in horror as her cousin landed a final fatal blow to her chest. Blood leaked from her counterpart's lips as she breathed heavily. Hinata silently watched herself being carried away on a stretcher, memories and feelings of that day coming back in full force. The world went black around her once again.

---Page Break---

Gaara led the way into the party, Naomi's hand clasped tightly in his. The red head Kazekage was determined on finding his wife, son, and the man that had put him through all this torture.

"Bzzzzzzzzt. Naomi, can you hear me?" Don's voice asked through the small ear piece the girl wore.

"Yeah I can hear you." She said under her breath.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt. Good. Keep your eye on the Kazkage, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish." Don said.

"Yessir." She answered, allowing herself to be dragged further through the throngs of people.

---Page Break---

Before she knew it Hinata was faced with another large beam of light, and the white eyes Hyuuga girl walked towards it. Once she got close enough, she saw to her shock and amazement that it was another version of her. Except this one was as old as she was, it was an exact copy of her. People surrounded her before she began dancing with a young dark haired man. As she twirled and whirled around the dance floor and just as the music was to reach it's dramatic conclusion the man drew a sharp knife along her pale throat. Hinata watched in horror as her own body fell to the ground and began to bleed.

---Page Break---

Gaara had reached the very center of all the commotion and he looked around waiting for any sign of his wife. Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers as the kage appeared.

"Welcome all my honored guests." Madara said, his eyes landing on Gaara, his smile widening. "It's time to begin the party." The Uchiha commanded.

The crowd roared with applause as a dramatic tango began to play and the stage went black. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on a pale, dark blue haired girl, a fan hung in front of her face, adding an air of mystery. As the music began to speed up, she began to dance and Gaara felt his body tense. Hinata fell into Madara's waiting arms, as they began to dance. Gaara growled as he watched the other man and his wife. Naomi put a hand on his shoulder and before she knew it she was also swept into a dance.

Gaara watched, venom in his eyes, as Madara dipped his wife. The Uchiha glanced at the Kazekage and grinned. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's temple. Gaara gritted his teeth and continued to tug Naomi after him.

---Page Break---

Hinata stood shocked for a moment, not even noticing the light go off, and suddenly she was faced with all three copies of herself, a young frightened Hinata, a weak teen Hinata, and a dead older Hinata.

"Now." The voice said returning. "It is your choice. Will this be your fate."


	19. Trouble

**A/N: Okay so my name is Brittany and Hina-chancares8 is a good friend of mine. She gave me a bunch of chapters to post for this story, and she wanted me to tell you all that she's sorry about the long wait. That being said, I don't know much about Naruto, I'm just getting into it, and I think I'm going to read the first story, Healing Sands after I post this chapter. Hina-chancares8 cannot get on a computer for a while, for personal reasons I'm not at liberty to discuss. So without further ado, here's her chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Hina-chancares8 doesn't own Naruto **

**Chapter 19: Trouble**

_I never meant to cause you trouble._

_And I never meant to do you wrong._

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble._

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

"No." Hinata whimpered, covering her ears as if it would protect her from the three copies that stood in front of her.

"You have a choice Hinata." The youngest of the three said.

"Either wake up from this stupor or die." The oldest of the Hinata's said, grabbing her bloodstained throat.

"H-How?" Hinata stuttered.

"Remember." Her teenage copy said.

Slowly all the copies disappeared and Hinata was left alone in the dark. She stood there confused until her head throbbed in immense pain. Flashes of images washed over her, and all of her memories began to flood back. She screamed in pain before falling to her knees grabbing her head.

-Page Break-

Don watched carefully from his spot in the tree watching the couples sway around the dance floor. Most were clumsy and Don had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the drunken display, until his eyes landed on the red headed Kazekage, his partner, and the dark haired couple that they were trying to get near. Don scooted along the branch to try and get a better look at the dance floor. The sun was setting and it was getting harder for the dark haired young man to see.

He lay down and the branch and scanned the ground. His brow furrowed when he noticed a thick red line surrounding the dancers. His eyes widened and he had to keep his voice steady and calm.

"Naomi." Don said, despite his efforts his voice came out a little frantic.

"What is it Don? BZZZZZZZZZZZZT." Naomi's voice came over the earpiece.

"You guys, you're dancing in a large red circle. I'm going to get a better look but keep your eyes peeled." Don commanded.

"Roger. BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT." Naomi said, before the earpiece was silent.

Don waited a few more minutes until the sun was partially behind the mountain range that surrounded the cloud village before moving. In one swift move he was able to land on the tree a few yards away from his old position. Narrowing his eyes, Don leaned forward, trying to decipher what the circle meant. He continued this process over and over again, until he had scoped out the entire area, and still he didn't know what purpose the circle served. Suddenly the red lines turned a bright fluorescent blue, forcing the dark haired boy to cover his eyes, to shield himself from the bright light. He gasped, and his once impassive face was contorted in worry.

"Naomi get out of the circle! It's a sacrificing symbol!" Don cried over the earpiece.

-Page break-

"Roger. BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT." Naomi answered her partner's distressed call.

Shifting slightly Naomi tried to lean in as close to her dance partner as their current position would allow.

"Gaara-sama, Don just mentioned something about a large red circle, we need to be careful." Naomi muttered.

But the kazekage ignored his dancing partner as he continued to watch his wife dance with the Uchiha. Naomi sighed. She too turned her attention back to the dark haired couple and kept her eyes peeled, for something suspicious. The song that they had all been dancing too finally ended, and Madara bowed, along with Hinata in response to the soft clapping from the majority of the villagers. Madara led the Hyuuga towards a large stage that had three large chairs, reminiscent of thrones, on it. He waited until Hinata sat down before turning towards the people in front of him.

"My good citizens enjoy your festival!" Madara said, a devious grin spreading on his face, "You deserve it. So party like it's your last."

The citizens cheered at their leaders words, not knowing the dark meaning behind them. Gaara merely glared up at the man, waiting for him to make a move as the next song started. The Kazekage and Madara locked eyes for a long moment, expressions blank, they stared each other down. Suddenly a note in the music faltered and Madara smiled widely, while Gaara narrowed his eyes. The black haired man turned away from the red head and walked to sit next to Hinata and the small girl sitting on the other side of the empty chair.

"Gaara-sama I don't like this." Naomi said gripping his sleeve.

He turned towards her and noticed that she was right there was something amiss. The music hadn't stopped playing but it sounded different, almost as if it was missing different pieces or instruments. He also noticed that there weren't as many dancing couples as before. It wasn't just a few people missing, it seemed that they were dwindling at an alarming and unnatural rate.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

Suddenly a woman who was dancing with her husband paused mid-spin only to collapse as her neck opened and blood splattered onto the ground. Both ninja's eyes widened and the quickly looked around for someone else who had noticed. Instead they were met with more bodies falling to the cold ground. Gaara whipped around and noticed Madara carrying a large knife and approaching the expressionless Hinata.

"NO!" Gaara cried running towards the stage just as a large circle of fluorescent blue surrounded them.

"Naomi get out of the circle!" Don's loud voice surprised her as it echoed over her earpiece. "It's a sacrificing symbol!"

"Gaara-sama no!" Naomi cried reaching for the red head.

-Page Break-

Madara slowly approached the dark haired girl with the long curved knife, sutras burned into the metal.

"Now my dear wife…it's time to say goodbye." He chuckled darkly.

Swiftly he moved the blade to cut across her neck but instead it made a loud noise of metal against metal. When Hinata had seen the blade coming for her throat her instincts took over and she reached into the sash of her kimono and pulled out her small fan. Madara pulled the blade away glaring into her white eyes, and for the first time in a long time Hinata felt a large wave of dread wash over her. Looking down at the fan still clutched in her hand, it was obvious he had broken it and that it couldn't protect her anymore.

Madara lunged at her again and this time she kicked him away, catching the Uchiha off guard. Quickly she stood throwing the fan to the side she looked around until she caught site of red.

"Gaara?" she breathed, her voice sounding painfully hopeful.

But the kazekage didn't see or hear her as he was dragged away by another female ninja she didn't recognize. Her brows furrowed as she looked around them, suddenly noticing the large blue sacrificing circle around them. She felt a tug on her arm and she whipped around to see Deidara pulling on her arm gently.

"Come on Hinata un, we have to go." He explained.

"Why would I go with you!" Hinata spat as she pulled away from the blonde, falling into the gentle fist stance.

"So you remember huh?" he asked, his expression dark as he looked at her.

"What are you…?" she began before Deidara grabbed her and shoved her behind him.

"Deidara, Deidara, Deidara…" Madara said shaking his head as he approached the two. "It seems that you didn't learn your lesson about betraying me the first time. I allowed you to live because I still needed you, and this is how you repay me? Well…" he began his dark eyes becoming red. "It won't happen again. Unfortunately for you, your usefulness has run out."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha before shoving Hinata backwards and away from him.

"Leave." He commanded her.

"What?" Hinata asked puzzled, she knew they were in the same organization, what had changed and made them enemies?

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it." He said giving her a rueful smile and a slight push. "Go, please Hinata."

The dark haired girl nodded before turning and running as she heard the two men clash. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small girl sitting in a large chair staring blankly ahead.

"Little girl!" Hinata called, but the child didn't respond. "Little girl!" she tried again.

But the girl continued to stare blankly ahead. Hinata's motherly instincts took over and she grabbed the small girl in her arms before sprinting off of the stage she was on. She barely made it out of the circle before the entire thing imploded, the blue light turning crimson.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata muttered to herself, rubbing comforting circles on the back of the little girl she still held in her arms, before she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

The Hyuuga turned around abruptly and gasped when she was met with the black and white halves of Zetsu's face. His black half grinned maliciously at her reaction while the white half continued to stare at her blankly.

"Follow me." He commanded rather than asked.

Giving one last look over her shoulder Hinata decided this was the best way to get answers and slowly followed soon after the large plant man.

-Page Break-

"Are you okay Gaara-sama?" Naomi asked, breathing heavily as she collapsed on top of a hill a few yards away from the glowing red circle.

"I'm fine." Gaara breathed. "We have to go back for Hinata."

"Are you crazy?" Naomi gasped glaring at the red head. "That's a glyph of sacrifice, and not just normal sacrifice's Gaara-sama, human sacrifices, we could have been killed!"

"And Hinata could have been killed too!" Gaara argued standing. "I've been chasing her for a long time now." He said quietly. "I won't give up until I find her."

"Gaara-sama…" Naomi said struggling to her feet. "You have been chasing her forever…don't you think its time to let it go? To move on?"

"She is my life." Gaara said turning and facing his traveling companion.

"What about your son? What about your country?" Naomi asked desperately. "What about them? You're devoting your life to this cause and it's killing you."

Gaara remained silent as the two locked eyes. Their staring contest was interrupted as Don approached them.

"Hinata-san, got away." He said quietly.

Gaara kept his eyes glued on Naomi for a moment longer before turning back towards Don.

"Then it looks like we'll be heading in the same direction." Gaara said.

Don nodded before turning and walking away. Gaara felt a tug on his arm before he turned to face Naomi.

"Think about what I said Gaara-sama, for everyone's sake…"

-Page Break-

"What do you want with me?" Hinata asked Zetsu as he led her through the forest surrounding cloud country.

"All will be revealed soon, be patient." Zetsu said.

Hinata glared at the plant's back before looking down at the girl in her arms. She looked back at her with glassy eyes and a dazed expression. The Hyuuga shook her gently but still she did not stir.

"We're here." Zetsu said, a manical laugh in his voice.

Hinata looked up and bit back a scream as she came face to face with all the members of the Akatsuki, minus Deidara and Tobi. Pein was the first to approach her.

"You're…You're…" she tried to stutter out.

"Save it." He said, holding his hand up for her to stop speaking. "Yes I should be dead, but I'm not."

"What do you want with me?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious, knowing she couldn't fight them all without her ninja gear.

"We need you're help to kill Madara Uchiha." Pein explained.

"And why would I help you?" Hinata spat.

Pein didn't answer, instead he gestured behind him and Hinata's eyes widened, as Itachi appeared holding Daisuki by the wrist, while a dazed Ai stood next to him.

"Daisuki…?" Hinata asked, her voice shaky.

"Mommy?" the small boy asked hopefully.

Hinata took a step towards him but Itachi quickly pulled the child away. Pein stepped in front of her.

"You help us, and we'll return your children, safe and sound."

Hinata glared at the Akatsuki leader and then glanced behind him to where Itachi was still standing with the two children.

"What do I have to do?"

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Keep in mind people I have to type all this up for hina-chancares8. I'll update for her probably by next Friday. Don't expect one sooner. Review. **


	20. Famous Last Words

**A/N: Brittany here. Sorry this one's late I have a lot of schoolwork to do, and no offense but that takes priority. This week was Hina-chan's birthday, so I put this and the other chapter off, in order to give her a small surprise party. However when she found out she almost beat me to death so I promised that I would post two chapters tonight instead of one. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Hina-chan own Naruto**

**Chapter 20: Famous Last Words**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Hinata sat on a log her hands outstretched towards the fire taking in all the warmth she could. A chill raced up her spine and her teeth chattered until she felt something heavy fall onto her shoulders. Looking up Hinata saw the red head young man walking away and clutched the warm black cloak tighter. She opened her mouth to thank him, but fought the manners that had been ingrained in her since she was a child and grimaced at the living puppets back instead. She had been with the Akatsuki for a little over a week now, and she still had seen no sign of her child and knew nothing of what they planned to do with her. Shifting uncomfortably the Hyuuga felt a surge of restlessness course through her, and she sighed dejected.

"I-i-i-it's freezing!" an outraged voice cried.

The Hyuuga turned her head towards the voice, her shoulder length hair tickling her chin as she did. The black haired princess stomped over to the fire, making sure to sit as far away from Hinata as possible as she tried to fight off the frosty air that seemed to assault them.

"We can share…?" Hinata offered weakly, being silenced with a glare from the girl.

The blue haired woman sighed and turned away. She remembered that the dark haired ten year old was the spoiled daughter of a kage, and that she was used to getting her way. The former Hyuuga heiress had to remind herself of that frequently, however her patience was wearing thin. A flashback from the day that Itachi had broken the hypnosis over her, resurfaced into Hinata's mind.

_Flashback_

"_How long is it going to take?" Hinata asked the Uchiha._

_Itachi ignored her and instead looked carefully at the dazed, and hypnotized girl. Kakazu walked towards them and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Probably a few hours." Kakazu answered the Hyuuga trying to be friendly._

"_IF SHE WAKES UP AT ALL!" Hidan called from across camp._

_Hinata whipped around and shot a death glare at the immortal while his partner gave him a withering look before shaking his head. _

"_Come Hinata-san, sit over here, so you're not in the way." Kaluzu instructed._

_Hinata did as he said and sat a few feet away from where Itachi silently worked. Suddenly a piercing scream broke through the silence of the camp, making Hinata jump. She turned to see the small girl on her feet sobbing and flailing her arms at anyone who dared to get close to her. _

"_How bad is it Itachi?" Pein asked, as he approached the small group forming._

"_Madara killed her parents in front of her, before hypnotizing her." Itachi concluded, as the girl continued to scream._

"_Poor thing." Hinata murmured stepping towards the girl._

"_You!" she shrieked backing away from Hinata until she tripped over a large rock. _

"_YOU!" She accused again, grabbing the large stone that she had fallen over a moment ago. "You killed my parents!"_

_With one final scream the girl hurled the rock at Hinata who was too stunned by the accusations to move. The large jagged rock, smacked hard against her pale forehead, making Hinata fall backwards as a large gash appeared just above her pale eyes. She sat up trying to regain herself when she felt someone jump ontop of her. Small, untrained, but painful fists beat desperately at her face, and all Hinata could will herself to do was hold her arms up in defense. She felt the weight being lifted off and she shot up into a sitting position in time to see Zetsu about to eat the screaming and flailing girl._

"_STOP!" Hinata cried desperately. _

"_She's a danger to your safety." The plant man began to explain. "You are more important than her, thus we eradicate the problem." His darker side said sadistically. _

"_I'll take responsibility please!" Hinata begged._

_Zetsu dropped the girl to the ground with a shrug and turned to leave. Hinata let out a sigh of relief before she was met with a livid, and slightly frightened glare._

_End Flashback_

She had explained to the young girl what had happened, and while she obviously believed Hinata's story she still blamed the young woman for the death of her parents. Hinata glanced at the girl and saw the fat tears, swelling in her eyes, before they dripped down her chin as she continued to shiver from the cold. Despite all the terrible things she had said to Hinata the Hyuuga felt herself being drawn to the poor child in need. Getting to her feet, Hinata slowly made her way over to the girl, opening the cloak and sitting next to her before wrapping it securely around both their small frames. The girl didn't fight her. Instead as soon as she felt Hinata's arm rest across her shoulders she broke into loud, hysteric sobs and buried her face in Hinata's side. The Hyuuga cooed comforting words into her ear as she rubbed soothing circles on her bag, reminding this lost little girl that she wasn't alone.

-Page Break-

Konoha Anbu rushed into the Cloud village from all sides as Gaara watched, Naomi and Don, standing with him. The masked ninja's did a thorough sweep of all the corpses, as the Hokage arrived with team snake.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed at the sight of his friend. "I'm glad that you're okay!"

"Likewise." Was Gaara's one word response.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked, as he tried to take in all of his surroundings.

"Madara Uchiha held a large festival in the middle of the village." Naomi began to explain. "When everyone was preoccupied, he began to use their souls and blood as a sacrifice."

"For what?" Karen asked grimacing.

"We think he wanted to seal Hinata's demon." Don explained. "If he killed Hinata and used all of the other deaths he, in theory, could have sealed the demon inside of Hinata into himself.

"But Hinata got away." Gaara piped in at the sight of the Hokage.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

"I saw her leave myself." Gaara affirmed.

"I'll need a full report from each of you." Naruto said.

"Of course." Naomi answered. "But Hokage-sama we have something to show you."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

Naomi grabbed his arm and led him towards a clearing where a tall longhaired blonde man stood pacing back and forth. At the sound of the approaching ninja the blonde man whipped around.

"Oh you scared me yeah." The young man replied.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto shouted when he caught sight of Deidara.

The former Akatsuki member gave a sheepish smile, and waved briefly towards the other blonde.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto demanded, his voice becoming serious.

"Calm down, Hokage-sama." Naomi said raising her hands in a placating gesture. "He was able to escape the sacrificing circle and…"

"He was able to escape because he works with Madara!" Naruto insisted.

The two blonde ninja glared at each other as silence fell between all of the ninja. Finally Deidara sighed, breaking his stare.

"Look un." He began wearily. "I used to work for Madara, but now, I'm the only one who can give you information to stop him yeah. So you really don't have any choice but to work with me un."

"Not true." Naruto threatened punching his palm. "I could beat the information out of you!"

Deidara raised his own fists, as he leveled another glare at Naruto, preparing to defend himself.

"Stop." Gaara's cool commanding tone echoed in the clearing.

Everyone's gaze was drawn towards the red head as the Kazekage stepped towards them. Deidara's fists fell to his sides but his glare turned towards Gaara.

"Listen Naruto." Gaara began. "Deidara's right. There's no way we can properly prepare ourselves against Madara without an insider's help."

"But how can we know he's trustworthy?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Naruto…he took care of Hinata for years and he never raised a hand against her." Gaara murmured, just so the blonde could hear.

The Hokage shot one more distrusting glance at the blonde before sighing and crossing his arms.

"Alright. Fine Deidara, you have one chance. What do you have to tell us about Madara's plans?" Naruto asked seriously.

Deidara's glare fell from his face and his expression became stony. He moved his blonde bang away from his eyes and pointed to his shattered hawk eye.

"Madara is much more powerful, than anyone gives him credit for." He began. "And he's about to start a world war."

-Page Break-

The world was red and black, Hinata looked around frantically trying to find a way out. A black clone of Itachi merely glared at her his expression bored. The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan, but the genjutsu still didn't fade. She began cycling through a series of seals trying to find the possible combination that would release her from this nightmare world. When nothing seemed to work the clone of Itachi walked over towards the Hyuuga and shook his head.

"What a waste." He said icily, as the world began to dissolve around them. "If you do not learn how to beat the mangekyo sharingan, then you will never beat Madara."

Hinata dropped to her knees and panted heavily as Itachi merely stared at her from across the clearing. The dark haired ten year old sat watching them, curiously.

"We're done for today." Itachi said turning away.

"No! Wait!" Hinata demanded, struggling to her feet. "I can do it!"

The dark haired man glanced back at her over his shoulder before continuing on his way, leaving Hinata without a word. She stood wiping sweat from her brow and walking to where the other girl was sitting. Plopping down next to her Hinata attempted to catch her breath.

"I don't get it." The younger girl mused out loud.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You just stood for a few minutes, nothing major happened. Why are you so tired?" she continued.

"Ah." Hinata nodded in understanding. "You're not a ninja, so you wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" the girl answered defiantly.

"Well…" Hinata began unsure of where to start. "There are three types of ninja techniques. Taijutusu, hand-to-hand combat. Ninjutsu, combat when using chakra. And Genjustsu, illusion caused by chakra and used in combat."

"I see." The girl said, not really understanding but being too proud to admit it.

"Well the Mangekyo sharingan is a Kekkai Genkai." Hinata said again, wincing at her own poor explanation. "A kekkai genkai or a blood line trait is an ability that can only be used by specific ninja family. For example, my family, the Hyuuga clan has a kekkai genkai called the Byakugan." Hinata said turning on her Byakugan.

The girl bit back a scream and slid a few feet away from her. Hinata gave her a warm and understanding smile.

"Yeah I know, pretty freaky right?" Hinata asked.

The girl only nodded, as the vein receded from her eyes. She slowly moved back over to Hinata and waited for her to continue her explination.

"The Byakugan allows me to see almost 360 degrees around me, for a couple of miles." Hinata explained.

"That's amazing!" the young girl breathed.

"Yeah, well the Uchiha's like Itachi, Madara, and Sasuke also have a Kekkai Genkai called the Sharingan. There are many different forms of the Sharingan; one of these forms is the Mangekyo Sharingan. It specializes in illusion, and these illusion only last for a second on the outside but it feels like forever when your caught in one." Hinata said shuddering at the thought of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"So why don't you just not get caught in it?" the girl asked.

"It's complicated." Hinata tried to explain. "If you look into their eyes you're automatically caught in it. So the only way to not be caught in it is by watching their feet."

"So why don't you just do that?" the girl asked aggravated.

"I do!" Hinata defended. "This training is just…a precaution. In case I do get caught in it."

"Well why don't you just counter it with pain?" the girl asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"One of my father's books said that you can counter act mental pain with physical pain. Why don't you try that?" The girl asked.

Instead of answering her Hinata became quiet as she began to contemplate something, a large smile forming on her face. The next day Itachi came to Hinata again prepared for another day of constant, pointless training.

"Are you ready?" he asked the white-eyed girl.

"Yes." She confirmed, as her world melted into black and red.

The clone of Itachi merely stood there, waiting for her to begin trying to find a way out.

'Physical pain over mental pain. Physical pain over mental pain.' Hinata repeated over and over in her head as began hand seals for a fireball jutsu.

Itachi watched her amused, knowing that nothing would come out when she finished the signs. Just as he predicted there wasn't even a spark. But instead of trying ton shoot at him, she tried to use the fireball on herself. Her arm burned and her body twitched in pain even though there was no physical fire. Suddenly the world seemed inverted; the familiar blue sky and green grass bled into the dark world of black and red. But it didn't last long and soon she was surrounded by black and red again.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Focusing…on physical pain." Hinata panted, tenderly holding her arm where she had 'burned' herself.

"I doubt it will work again." Itachi said.

"We'll see." Hinata challenged.

Itachi watched in wonder as she continued to cause herself physical pain in order to pull herself back to reality. It was never enough. Slowly the Tsukiyomi faded and Hinata collapsed.

"You were close." Itachi said. "But close isn't going to save you from Madara."

"Once more!" Hinata begged.

"You can barely stand." Itachi observed.

"One more time!" Hinata insisted.

"As you wish, but I will no longer go easy on you." Itachi warned as the comas swirled in his eyes.

She was once again caught in the Tsukiyomi, but this time she was pinned to a cross, as the clone of Itachi merely looked up at her. Hinata struggled against her bonds but found that they wouldn't budge. With one hand she struggled to form half seals. Finally she finished the seals necessary to perform a weak fireball jutsu and released it as close to her body as possible. Pained seared through her skin and she clutched at the area that would have been burned. She did a double take when she realized that not only were the worlds starting to blend together but her arm had also been released. Forcing as much chakra as possible into her hand she was trying to find a place that would break the Tsukiyomi.

"If the Mangekyo Sharingan fools the brain, then if I did damage to the brain then maybe I can break it." Hinata mused to herself.

Deciding on her course of action she lifted two fingers with a decent amount of chakra in them to her temple, with one quick jab the world shattered into one of color and Hinata felt herself lurch forward and collapse on the ground immobile.

"What the…?" she heard Itachi say in a slightly alarmed tone.

"Oh my gosh Hinata are you okay!" the dark haired girl asked as she ran over to her body.

"I beat the Tsukiyomi." Hinata said softly, turning her head to face the girl, who stopped when she caught sight of the Hyuuga's face.

Hinata felt herself being flipped over and was met with the familiar face of Itachi. Long streaks of blood stained his cheeks from his eyes. Slowly he lifted Hinata and began to walk back to camp with her. Hinata lifted a heavy hand to her face and felt something wet. When she moved her hand she saw blood.

"What happened? Was it a success?" Pein asked when he caught sight of the two ninja.

"Hinata-san was able to break out of the Tsukiyomi." Itachi confirmed.

"Really?" Konan asked astounded.

"Yes but at a great cost." Itachi said, laying down the Hyuuga. "She's damaged her brain."

Pein leaned over her before sighing and placing his own hand on the crown of her head, as soothing green chakra began to heal the damage that had been done, as Hinata fell unconscious.

-Page Break-

Madara walked through the forest trying to scout out the exact location of Hinata and the rest of the Akatsuki. Suddenly he stopped and glanced towards a bush.

"Come out." He commanded. "I know you have been following me."

Suddenly a young man with long gray hair and glasses stepped out from his hiding place before bowing in front of the Uchiha.

"Kabuto Yakushi right?" Madara asked, vaguely remembering him as the man that Sasori had used as a spy on Orochimaru.

"I used to be Kabuto Yakushi." An eerie and familiar voice answered.

"Ah Orochimaru-kun, what brings you here?" Madara asked brightly, though the hostility was easily found in his voice.

"I have realized quite recently that we are now at a turning point in history, and I am always on the winning side…" he began, pushing his glasses up in a very Kabuto like gesture.

"And?" Madara asked.

"And I was wondering if I could humbly serve you." Orochimaru finished.

Madara considered this for a moment before a large grin broke out on to his face.

"Alright Orochimaru." He agreed. "Do you still know the jutsu to bring the dead back to life?"

The snake senin nodded his head and had to suppress a shudder as Madara let out a cold laugh.

"Good. Good. Because we have an army to build."


	21. The Sharpest Lives

**A/N: A little shorter than the last one but this is the prelude to the prelude of the final battle or so hina-chan says.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 21: The Sharpest Lives**

_There's a place in the dark_

_Where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands_

_Romeo_

Gaara carefully examined the anbu that stood in front of him as he rested his elbows on his office desk. Matsuri stood next to him, waiting for his decision about what they should do next.

"Well what do you think Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked after a long moment of silence.

The red head Kazekage started as if he just realized that there were other people in his office with him.

"They'll do." He answered immediately.

Matsuri looked at her sensei concerned before nodding at the anbu. When the other ninja disappeared she turned towards him.

"Is everything okay Gaara-sama?" she asked.

Gaara glanced at her before standing and approaching his window and looking out at his village, his mind going back to the decision he had to make a week ago.

_Flashback_

"_Kazekage-sama what are we going to do now?" Naomi asked the red head._

"_We're going to find Hinata." Gaara answered._

"_But, Gaara-sama there's gonna be a war!" Naomi cried. "What about your people they're all counting on you! You can't tell me that Hinata-san would have you ignore your people."_

_Gaara was about to object but he realized she was right. He had been gone for a good five months, and his people needed him now more than ever, but he needed to keep searching for his family. After a moment of contemplation he was about to tell her that he was going to continue to search, but Don sensing his hesitance immediately piped in._

"_I will continue to search for Hinata-san. You go back to Suna where you're needed." Don said._

_Gaara reluctantly nodded, before turning away from him. He felt a tug on his arm and he turned around facing Naomi again._

"_There is one more thing." She explained as Gaara turned to face Deidara who stood leaning against a tree awkwardly. "What do we do with him?"_

"_You don't need to decide that yeah." Deidara said approaching. "But I need to talk to the Kazekage alone un." Deidara said._

_Naomi was about to refuse his request but Gaara motioned for her to leave them. She did as she was told and walked away._

"_What do you need to talk to me about?" Gaara spat._

"_Look yeah, you don't stand a chance against Madara without my help un." Deidara began. "But I know I can't survive another fight with him yeah."_

"_Oh? So what do you propose we do?" Gaara asked. "If you can't defeat him how can I?"_

"_Because un, you can still absorb the Shukaku." Deidara stated matter-of-factly._

"_What…? What are you talking about!" Gaara demanded._

"_I'm talking about how Madara is planning on using the tailed beasts against everyone yeah." Deidara said. "And you have only one chance to stop him. You need to reabsorb the Shukaku that way Madara cannot use him against you un." Deidara explained._

"_That's impossible!" Gaara said bitterly. "I don't have nearly as much chakra as I used to, I would never be able to accommodate him."_

"_That's where this comes in yeah." Deidara said holding out his Akatsuki ring for Gaara to see, the red head reached for it but Deidara quickly pulled it away. "Be patient. You won't be able to utilize the power of the ring without training."_

"_So that's it then?" Gaara said scathingly. "You want me to let you live and to take you back to Suna with me to train me? You're pathetic and stupid if you think I'll agree to that."_

"_You would be if you agreed for those reasons." Deidara bit back. "I'm offering this to you now because it may be the only way to save both of our children and…your wife." _

_Gaara watched the pain flit across the blondes face at his last statement and felt a pang of pity for the blonde._

"_If you don't want my help that's fine, I'll leave and try to find a way to save them myself." Deidara said stubbornly, turning away from the red head. _

"_Fine." Gaara spoke up before the blonde could disappear. "I guess we could use your help."_

"_That's what I wanted to hear yeah." Deidara said. _

_End Flashback_

"Gaara-sama? GAARA-SAMA!" Matsuri shouted, worried when her sensei hadn't answered her the first five times.

"Matsuri please don't shout." Gaara said tiredly.

"Well you weren't answering me Gaara-sama, I was worried." Matsuri explained, her voice becoming soft.

"I'm leaving Matsuri." Gaara said, barely acknowledging her before leaping out of the window.

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri called after him, before heaving a dejected sigh as she watched him disappear.

-Page Break-

Kakazu handed Hinata another scroll, adding onto the tremendous piles of documents, parchment, and other various scrolls that weighed the young woman down.

"Kakazu-san…what…are all these scrolls for!" Hinata asked desperately as she began to tilt from the weight of the scrolls.

"They are my various techniques Hinata-san." Kakazu explained.

"Oh." Hinata murmured.

Kakazu suddenly took all the papers from the Hyuuga and began to walk towards a clearing a few feet from camp.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked warily.

"We need a clearing if I am going to train you Hinata-san." Kakazu explained.

The two ninja's stopped in the middle of the clearing where Kakazu dumped them. Hinata knelt down and began sifting and reading through the papers.

"I will be teaching you the majority of these techniques," Kakazu explained.

"What's this one?" Hinata asked holding up a sealed black scroll.

"Oh that's the jutsu that allows my body to hold seven hearts, you can learn that one, and as a matter of fact you would probably be very good at it." Kakazu mused.

"Uh no thanks…" Hinata paled.

-Page break-

"Alright Gaara-chan." Deidara teased, as the Kazekage stood across from him in a private dojo built be the previous Kazekage's.

"Shut up Deidara and let's get on with it." Gaara demanded.

"Aww you're no fun, yeah." Deidara frowned but approached the red head any way. "So the first obstacle that you must overcome is your lack of chakra un. In order to hold the Shukaku you're going to need a lot more chakra than you have right now."

Gaara nodded, waiting for Deidara to explain but the blonde didn't say anything more, and instead he just stood silently next to him.

"Well?" Gaara asked frustrated.

"Well get to it yeah, you know how to extend your own chakra I shouldn't have to baby you un." Deidara said non-chalantly, while shrugging.

Gaara growled at the blonde.

-Page Break-

Cords shot out towards the Hyuuga girl as she ducked under a punch aimed for her head. However just as the cords tried to dig underneath her skin, they bounced off as if her skin was made of something hard.

"Good job Hinata-san." Kakuzu stated. "It seems as if my cords cannot pierce you anymore, however that won't stop me from using them."

The cords shot out of the ground around her legs and began to wrap tightly around her body. Quickly Hinata began new hand seals and just as the last cord wrapped around her pale throat she finished the justsu and slid out of the cords grasp. She began to run towards Kakazu before another cord appeared out of the ground in front of her and tried to wrap itself tightly around her middle. Again, however, she slipped through easily with a somersault. Suddenly Kakazu found himself bound tightly by cords that didn't belong to him, a kunai pressed against his throat. Hinata kneeled on his chest, breathing heavily but her grip never faltering.

"Alright I give." Kakazu relented.

Hinata stood and the cords wrapped around his body disappeared before he slowly got to his feet.

"Congratulations Hinata-san." He said holding out his ring, for her to take. "You've learned all I could teach."

"Arigotou Kakazu-san." Hinata said, bowing to the tall man before taking the ring.

-Page break-

"We're preparing for a war." Naruto explained to the all the Jounin that were gathered in the large conference room.

"A war?" Ino asked Chouji anxiously, while her larger friend merely placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We will be fighting those who have been threatening us since I was a kid." Naruto continued. "We will be fighting the Akatsuki."

A large murmur swept over the crowd and Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remain patient with his frightened people.

"The Akatsuki!" one Jounin shouted in disbelief. "We'll all die!"

More jounin murmured in agreement with the accusation. Naruto desperately tried to get the attention of the people but they were too loud to hear him.

"HEY!" A loud voice shouted, and all eyes were drawn to Suigetsu and the rest of team Snake. "Listen you big cowards!" Suigetsu continued standing next to Naruto. "You chicken shi…" Suigetsu began before Karen punched him in the face sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Be quiet you idiot!" Karen hissed as Sasuke stepped forward.

"Jounins of Konoha. You have trusted Naruto. You've trusted this dobe to get you this far and he hasn't let you down yet." Sasuke began. "He's your Kage don't you owe him your loyalty?"

Silence fell over the crowd of Jounin as they all stared up at the Uchiha, none of them could think of anything to say.

"He's right." One voice shouted.

All eyes turned towards the young Inuzuka boy that had shouted. He stood in the center of the crowed on top of his large white dog next to his former Abarame teammate.

"Sasuke's right." Kiba repeated. "We trust Naruto to put his own life on the line and every time he's come back in one piece! So shouldn't we trust Naruto's judgment?"

"Kiba's right!" Chouji suddenly shouted ignoring Ino's iron-like grip on his arm. "I trust Naruto, I say we give it a shot!"

Still the majority of the jounin were silent. Naruto watched his ninja carefully, a little touched at how his friends defended him.

"Ahh it can't be helped." A tired and scratchy voice muttered.

All eyes turned to Shikamaru who hobbled towards his old teammates, still not fully healed from his last fight with Hinata and the Akatsuki.

"Whatever happens Naruto," Shikamaru began looking up towards the blonde and letting out a lopsided grin. "The rookie nine are with you all the way."

"Of course." Shino answered.

"And us too!" Rock Lee said excitedly.

"Th…th…thanks guys." Naruto stuttered out.

"Well if Nara-san has agreed to it, after everything that has happened to him and

Temari-san than I guess I can help as well." One woman spoke up a little hesitantly.

"Root will always be standing behind you Hokage-sama." Sai, the new root leader, reassured his old blonde teammate.

"And I think the Hospital will be okay without us for a few days." Tsunade said, appearing on the other side of Naruto Sakura following close behind her sensei.

"The greatest honor we can have as Jounin is to die for the survival and honor of our country." Kakashi said. "We should know that our loyalty always comes first."

Murmurs of agreement washed over the large crowed of Jounin, and Naruto smiled to himself, and he felt someone softly squeeze his hand. He turned and saw Kasumi smile at him, and nodded. Konoha had its army.

-Page Break-

"Ah hello Hokage-samas" Orichimaru said grinning slyly at the first, second, and third Hokage.

The three men glanced at each other before turning back to Orochimaru, waiting for orders.

"Come over here and please meet Madara-sama." Orochimaru instructed, leading them towards the dark haired man. "Madara-sama, the Hokages are awake."

Madara whipped around and gave a maniacal smile when he saw three of the most powerful men in history.

"Welcome. You will be joining our army, head down the valley and there you will find the camp understood?"

All three Hokages nodded before walking down the valley like they were told. When they reached the campsite they were met with thousands of people.

"Welcome to the camp we were thinking about turning in for tonight." A young boy explained brightly.

"And you are…?" Sarutobi asked.

"My name is Haku." The boy explained.

"Haku get over here." A loud gruff voice called.

"Coming Zabuza!" Haku called, before bowing and running away from the three Hokages.

Madara watched the exchange from a distance ignoring Orochimaru as he turned back towards the large wooden objects protruding from the ground. A loud hissing sound erupted from one of them as another man stepped out.

"Ah hello Kazekage-sama,* please come over here and meet Madara-sama."

-Page Break-

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Kisame panted tossing the Hyuuga his ring.

Hinata struggled to catch it dropping the katana that she had been using. Kisame laughed at her clumsy attempt. Once his laughter died down Kisame gave the girl a slight wave before he walked away from her. Hinata headed towards her tent where the small dark haired girl sat waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" she asked standing when she saw the Hyuuga.

"Five down three more to go Kumiko-kun." Hinata said forcing a smile.

Kumiko noticed the strained look on her face and decided to try and comfort the older girl.

"What's wrong Hinata-san?" she asked.

"I…I want to see my son…" Hinata mumbled. "I know I…I have no right…t-to burden him, but I want a chance to say…to explain why I left…"

The girl bit her lip as she watched Hinata start to cry. She rubbed reassuring circles on her back.

"A-and Ai." Hinata choked out. "I need to know i-i-if she's okay. She only h-has me…"

"There there Hinata-san." Kumiko began, as the Hyuuga continued to sob.

When she had finally stopped crying her depression was replaced by fury. She stood up quickly and stormed away from Kumiko, who only looked after her puzzled. Hinata walked purposefully toward Konan and Pein who stood next to each other.

"Ahh Hinata-chan I hear congratulations are in order." Konan teased.

However Hinata ignored her and walked right up to Pein surprising the blue haired woman.

"I want to see my children!" Hinata demanded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've cooperated thus far and I deserve some compensation!"

Silence fell between all three ninja. Konan recovered first and she opened her mouth about to vocalize her outrage when Pein held a hand up to silence her.

"Fine, follow me."

**A/N: Okay so before I wrap up this chapter Hina-chan just wanted me to let you know that:**

*** When Orochimaru refers to Kazekage-sama he's referring to Gaara's father. **


	22. Anything For Love

**A/N: Okay so this is the third chapter in a DAY! Happy Thanksgiving by the way, you all should be thankful that I was willing to pull a few all nighters to do these chapters. Sigh What I do for love…T_T.**

**Dsiclaimer: Because Hina-chan insists it's necessary for every chapter…**

**Chapter 22: Anything for Love**

_That I would do anything for love, _

_And I'll be there until the final act _

_I would do anything for love_

_And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact _

"Wait here Hinata-chan." Pein said leaving Hinata around the fire pit.

The Hyuuga sighed and sat down on the log around the fire anxiously waiting for Pein to return. In a few moments she heard people walking towards the fire and she immediately stood up. Pein came first both Ai and Daisuki following behind him. When the children saw the woman they stopped.

"Daisuki-chan?" Hinata said weakly, a tear rolling down her face.

"Mommy!" the small boy cried running towards his mother and hugging her tightly while sobbing into her hip.

Hinata dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Daisuki as Ai hesitantly approached the woman she called mother. When Hinata saw the blonde girl she grabbed her and pulled her into the embrace as well. Finally she had her children back again.

-Page Break-

"Everyone is ready Madara-sama." Orochimaru said.

"Good then prepare to go." Madara said.

"Alright." Orochimaru agreed before leaving Madara.

"Soon…" the Uchiha murmured to himself raising his hand. "Soon I will take the last two tailed beasts, and than, oh and than…"

Madara let out a cold laugh that echoed in the forest around him, as he reached into his cloak bringing out an orange mask with comas on the front. He looked at the inside of the mask where demon kanjis were carved. Closing his eyes he gently ran his fingers over the kanji's feeling the power from the tailed beasts inside the mask. Sighing he placed it back in his cloak.

"Soon the time will come when the world will fall to its knees before me." He began clenching his fist at his side. "And than they will know the true meaning of hell."

-Page Break-

"We should leave four teams of Jounin here in Konoha to protect the civilians who will be kept safe under the Hokage monument." Naruto explained looking at a large map of the land of fire and wind.

"How many Jounin on a team?" Sasuke asked.

"I would say three that way there can be some diversity with conservation of numbers." Shikamaru suggested.

"Well you are the strategist here Shikamaru." Naruto agreed.

"I say you leave Chouji, Ino, and I here, along with Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, and Gai-san." Shikamaru began.

"Alright and what about the last two teams?" Naruto asked.

"We want to keep the weaker teams here so we can have the stronger teams fight on the front line right? No offense Shikamaru." Sasuke said, but the Nara waved his apology away. "Then I say we have Ayame, Natsu, and Genma stay here and I can leave Suigetsu, Karen, and Yuki here as well."

"WHAT!" Suigetsu cried outraged, from his spot on the couch. "Are you saying that I'm weak Sasuke-teme?"

"Shut up Suigetsu, you'll probably be the strongest team here." Sasuke snapped as his teammate.

Suigetsu growled at the Uchiha but sat back and did as he was told. Jugo patted his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Anyways, other than those few teams the rest should go to the front line," Shikamaru explained. "We don't know what Madara is going to throw at us, so it's safest to be ready for anything on the front lines."

"Alright agreed." Naruto nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do to prepare better?" Karen asked skeptically.

"No, Madara is unpredictable." Sasuke said. "We need to have as much power at our disposal so we can knock them back as fast as we can."

"Now that that's decided lets prepare everyone." Naruto decided.

All of the ninjas present nodded and disappeared in an instant.

-Page Break-

Hinata sat around the fire Daisuki's head in her lap while Ai had fallen asleep on her shoulder. The Hyuuga absently ran her fingers through her son's black and unruly hair while staring blankly into the twisting flames.

"Mommy…?" Daisuki said after a few minutes.

"Y-yes?" Hinata answered, her voice shaky, still not accustomed to being called mom by Daisuki.

"Why did you leave?" he asked sitting up, and looking at her questioningly.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, her heart breaking at the sound of his voice.

"Why did you leave me and daddy?" Daisuki asked, scooting away from her so he could see her face.

"Daisuki…it's complicated…" Hinata tried to explain gently placing Ai in a laying down position on the ground in front of the log they all had been sitting on.

"Did you and daddy get angry and fight?" Daisuki asked.

"No…I…" Hinata began.

"Did you go to the store and get lost?" Daisuki asked, again, his eyes wide with wonderment.

"Oh sweetie no…I…" Hinata tried again.

"Did you stop loving us?" Daisuki asked quietly.

Hinata was struck speechless; she sat there staring at Daisuki with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"Did you find another family that you loved more than us?" Daisuki asked, tears of sadness already rolling down his cheeks. "Did you find another husband? Did you find another…son…?"

Tears that had formed in her own eyes spilled over and Hinata knew she was close to sobbing, just like her son.

"O-of course not!" Hinata finally managed, grabbing and hugging Daisuki tightly. "I-I-I left you and your father because…because…I'm a monster!"

Hinata burst into tears and covered her face as Daisuki pulled away from her. His small hand wrapped tightly around hers as he tried to pry her hands away.

"W-what are you talking about mommy?" Daisuki asked, his voice still choked, because his tears had not fully resided. "You're not a monster, you're too pretty and nice to be a monster."

Hinata gave out a half-hearted choked out laugh before more tears poured down her cheeks. She placed one hand on her abdomen before looking up at Daisuki with red, puffy eyes.

"Daisuki-kun." She began. "A long time ago, mommy had a demon sealed inside her. A terrible, and powerful demon, and after you were born, you my most precious person in all the world, the demon told mommy some very scary things."

_Flashback_

_Hinata leaned heavily on Daisuki's crib, her arms crossed tightly over the bars as she stared down at her infant son. A light flicked on and the Hyuuga turned her head to see her husband walk in, in his long dark pajamas pants._

"_Another nightmare?" Gaara asked his wife, his voice and face stoic, as he scratched his head and stifled a yawn._

"_Oh no, don't worry about it." Hinata reassured. "I'm fine."_

"_Liar." Gaara replied moving to stand next to her, his eyes drawn to the sleeping, dark haired baby. _

_Sighing Hinata rested her head on Gaara's bare shoulder as she continued to watch Daisuki sleep. Silence stretched between the couple as they continued to watch their four-week-old son. Gaara moved and lifted Hinata's chin up so that she was looking into his large aqua eyes._

"_You're amazing you know that?" he asked her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips._

"_Oh really?" Hinata teased lightly. "Why am I amazing this time?"_

"_Because you gave me Daisuki, you gave me a family, and a chance for love." Gaara answered wrapping his arms around his wife._

_Hinata smiled warmly at Gaara before she glanced back at Daisuki. When she looked she saw a pair of blood read ears peeking out of his crown of dark hair. Hinata stiffened in Gaara's arms, making the red head look down at her with concern. She closed her eyes desperately, willing the image away._

"_What's wrong Hinata?" Gaara asked softly._

_When Hinata opened her eyes she looked back at her son and relaxed when she noticed that the ears had seemed to be a figment of her imagination. She shook her head before looking back up at her husband._

"_Nothing, it's nothing," Hinata answered, smiling weakly up at Gaara._

_The red head examined her closely again before nodding, and accepting her answer. Without another word he scooped Hinata up into his arms, and smiled slightly at her stifled squeak of surprise. _

"_What-what are you doing?" she stammered, her cheeks red._

"_It's time for bed." Gaara answered her calmly. "I'll need to tuck you in."_

"_Ga-Gaara!" Hinata giggled as her husband threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"_

"_No, I don't think so, it's time for bed." Gaara answered as the couple walked out the door. _

_Later that night when she was sure he was asleep, Hinata slipped out of their bed. The dark haired girl hurried over to the door, but before she opened it, she turned back towards the peacefully sleeping red head. _

"_I…I love you." Hinata whispered to the silent room before disappearing out into the hall._

_After recomposing herself Hinata quickly moved down the hall, and when she turned to corner she crashed into someone._

"_Ow…" the person groaned, as Hinata quickly got to her feet._

"_Matsuri-chan?" Hinata asked curiously, as the younger girl stood up._

"_Hinata-chan? What are you doing?" Matsuri replied._

"_Nothing Matsuri…I…" Hinata began to dismiss the girl but stopped when an idea struck her. "Matsuri, I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Anything, Hinata-chan." Matsuri assured her friend._

"_Good, I need you to go into the archives and find me a specific scroll, it has a large red and white fan printed on the case it's in, it belonged to me friend Uchiha-san please bring it to me." Hinata requested bowing after she finished speaking._

"_Of course Hinata-chan no problem!" Matsuri smiled, winked, and gave the woman thumbs up before bouncing down the hall towards the large library where the scroll would be._

'_What are you doing?' the demon hissed inside of Hinata._

_Hinata curtly ignored the beast within her and quickly made her way to Gaara's office. Quietly she opened the door and flicked on the light. She searched the office swiftly looking for a small silver case._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' the demon demanded._

_Hinata winced from the volume but continued to search until she noticed a gleaming, encrusted, and engraved silver box on one of the shelves of Gaara's bookcase. _

"_I am doing something I should have done a long time ago." Hinata answered in response as she began to climb the shelves and grabbed the box._

'_You're a fool if you think I will let you…' the demon began but stopped mid-sentence to let out a loud piercing roar in Hinata's head that was so loud it sent the girl reeling. She pulled the kunai wrapped in sutras from her arm before placing it's silver case on Gaara's desk. _

"_Watch me." Hinata snapped._

_The Hyuuga quickly exited the office, after tucking the kunai away only to run into Matsuri. The small dark haired girl looked stunned for a moment before she smiled and held out the scroll Hinata had asked for. The Hyuuga removed it from the case that Sasuke had given her and unrolled the scroll letting her white eyes scan over it quickly before she nodded satisfied._

"_Good job, thank you very much Matsuri-chan." Hinata said, smiling weakly at the girl, before walking past her towards Daisuki's room._

"_Hinata-chan what do you need that scroll for?" Matsuri asked._

_The Hyuuga didn't answer her as she walked into the room and picked up the sleeping infant from his cradle and began to make her way out of the room and down towards the entrance of the tower. _

"_Hinata-chan what's going on?" Matsuri asked, following her friend out into the deserted streets of Suna. "Is everything okay? Where are you taking Daisuki?"_

_Hinata turned towards Matsuri and spoke, her eyes filled with emotions, while pleading for understanding._

"_Please Matsuri, I need you to do exactly what I ask of you." Hinata said a little choked. _

"_A-a-alright." Matsuri agreed._

"_I'm going to go out into the desert, I want you to wait twenty minutes or so, unless something strange happens. After those twenty minutes are up, come out and find me okay?" Hinata said._

"_Okay…" Matsuri answered, still confused._

_Holding Daisuki tightly in one of her arms Hinata squeezed her friend with the other one in a tight embrace before creaking away her eyes filled with tears._

"_Thank you Matsuri. Thank you so much for everything." Hinata murmured._

"_Uh…no problem." Matsuri answered, feeling a strange and empty void filling her chest._

"_I just want you to know that I have always thought of you as a sister, and I love you." Hinata said again, her voice low as a tear trickled down her cheek._

"_Hinata…why?" but before Matsuri got her answer the girl was already gone with her son.  
_

_Clenching her fists Matsuri took a deep calming breath hoping it would help her relax. She looked longingly at the horizon where her friend had disappeared, feeling that it was the last time she would ever see her again. Meanwhile Hinata continued to race across the sand until she made it a good distance from the sand village and placed Daisuki gently on the ground. She pulled out the scroll and the kunai with the sutras on it. Slowly she drew a long and deep cut across her palm. The demon roared within her but she ignored it as she slowly began to draw a seal on her abdomen in blood. _

'_Whatever you're planning it won't work!' the demon cried._

_Hinata fought the tears back as she approached Daisuki and began to draw the same seal on his abdomen. _

'_It is futile!' the demon screamed._

_Hinata rolled open the scroll and began some of the hand seals required to complete the jutsu. The demon tried to take control of her limbs but Hinata grabbed the kunai and shoved it deep into her thigh, cringing at the pain as blood flowed freely from the new wound and her demon let out an anguished yell. She finished the last hand seal and dropped to her knees crawling over towards Daisuki, sand sticking to her bloodied hands. A loud laugh cut through her psyche and Hinata closed her eyes as if it would block out the sound._

'_I see what you are trying to do now! There is no jutsu that can do what you wish Hinata. I will always linger, whether in you or your son.' The demon laughed._

"_I will not let you ruin his life like the Kyuubi has ruined Naruto's or Shukaku has ruined Gaara's." She spat._

'_I encourage you to try.' The demon teased._

_Hinata gathered more of her blood on her fingers and began to draw symbols on the scroll, hoping that the demon would not notice what the scroll was actually for. But a low rumbling beginning in her head told her otherwise. _

'_WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" The demon roared in outrage._

"_It seems that Sasuke found this while he was searching through Orochimaru's old things and gave it to me as a wedding present." She chuckled darkly._

'_You do not have to do this Hinata, you will die if this jutsu succeeds.' The demon tried to reason. _

"_I know!" Hinata snapped at the demon. "But if it means that Daisuki will have a normal life. Where he can sleep soundly at night, where he's not afraid of who he is!" _

"_Why?" the demon hissed._

"_Because I would do anything for love." Hinata answered, a tear sliding down her cheek._

_The Hyuuga gently caressed her sleeping sons cheek before finishing the last of the hand signs._

"_Jyunchuriki seal jutsu." Hinata cried._

_The symbols that Hinata had drawn on her abdomen began to seep across the sand and mix with the same bloody symbols on the stirring Daisuki's belly. Suddenly the shinigami materialized from her spilled blood and rose above the ninja._

"_Please." She begged the death God. "Please help me get rid of this monster forever."_

_The reaper raised its small sickle and prepared to swing it down on the Hyuuga the sky flashed different colors. Red spilled from Daisuki into Hinata who collapsed from the pain that shot through her body. Looking up she watched and held her breath waiting for her death. But something strange occurred with the jutsu, the reaper dissolved into blood and Hinata fell into unconsciousness. _

_End Flashback _**(A/N: A really long one T_T)**

Hinata had calmed herself down again and stared sheepishly at Daisuki, who was kneelng in front of her.

"So that's what happened. I assumed Deidara-san, found me after that and took me in…" Hinata murmered.

Without a word Daisuki leapt onto his mother hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. The Hyuuga was taken aback but quickly took the opportunity to wrap him in a warm hug.

"There there Daisuki, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to stay with me…" Hinata said her voice becoming choked.

Daisuki pulled away from his mothers embrace and looked at her with a smile on his face and tears of happiness staining his cheeks.

"What are you talking about mommy?" He asked giggling happily and thoroughly surprising his mother again. "You did it because you love me, because I'm special. I still love you mommy, and I want you to come home and stay with me and daddy forever and ever okay?"

"Okay Daisuki." Hinata nodded.

"Promise!" Daisuki demanded.

"I promise." She whispered.

"And mommy?" Daisuki asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Hinata answered.

"You're not a monster."

-Page Break-

"This is suicide!" Matsuri shouted outraged.

Gaara merely glanced at his pupil over his bare shoulder, not offering a word or a reaction to her brashness.

"Stop moving un!" Deidara grunted, making the Kazekage turn back towards the blonde young man.

The blonde ninja continued to meticulously draw the small sealing symbols in his blood all across Gaara's bare chest and back. While the sight of the Kazekage shirtless would usually be enough to make his infatuated student blush, but the severity of the situation kept the younger girl from admiring her sensei.

"Please Gaara-sama." Matsuri begged kneeling next to him and grabbing his hand. "Don't do this…you'll die…."

"I know the risks Matsuri." Gaara answered. "And I'm willing to take this chance."

"But…if you die, who'll be here for Daisuki?" Matsuri asked hopelessly.

"I'm counting on you Matsuri." Gaara answered, and in a rare moment of tenderness he squeezed his pupils hand.

"No…but….no…no…no….NO!" Matsuri cried tugging on the red heads arm. "The people they need you, Daisuki needs you, I still need you."

Deidara smacked her hands away and the Kazekage resumed his sitting position staring straight ahead.

"You'll be fine." Gaara reassured his student, his monotonous tone back again.

"Besides yeah." Deidara interrupted. "We don't even know if this will kill him un."

"But the chances are high!" Matsuri snapped back. "Please! Why are you willing to do this?"

Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and continuing to stare ahead.

"Because I would do anything for love."

Matsuri stood, her body trembling in rage and fear. When Deidara moved to gently nudge her aside she shoved the blonde man back.

"What about me!" She shouted. "I love you! I have always loved you!"

"Than help me Matsuri." Gaara answered after a moment of shocked silence. "Help me get back the ones that I love."

The brown haired girl nodded before running out the door, tears streaming down her face. Deidara paused for a moment before he continued with his work.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Hina-chan's mom! **


	23. Kings and Queens

**A/N: So I am back after a bunch of personal things and problems (any questions PM me). I thank Brittany from the bottom of my heart for helping me with all of this. She is my best friend for a reason as you guys can see. There will only be four more chapters until I end this story. It's been a long ride and I would just like to sincerely thank all of the loyal readers who have been with me for this long, and to all the newcomers who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you all so much and Merry Christmas, Happy belated Chanukah and a very Merry Kwanza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and hopefully none of you own Naruto because than that means you're Masashi Kishimoto and you're probably hunting me down right now to murder me for butchering your wonderful characters -_-"**

**Chapter 23: Kings and Queens**

_Into your eyes_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood and pain_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_Heaven and Hell_

Hinata leapt away from the orange haired man as he launched another attack. The black poles shot out from everywhere, some of them catching on the indigo haired girls loose training clothes. The former Hyuuga heiress quickly spun out of reach of the dangerous jutsu and countered with another that was quite familiar. Hinata's hands flew through the three seals before she turned to face the man.

"Water style: Raging Waves!" She cried before torrents of water gushed out of her mouth.

Pein knew he couldn't out run the oncoming wave and so he braced himself preparing to get washed away. His body was pushed like a rag doll's until he crashed violently against a tree. But the leader of the Akatsuki wasn't through yet. When the water level dropped down to his knees he extended his arm towards the Hyuuga girl.

"Kaiwan no Hiya." He said monotonously, as large arrows of fire shot from his palm.

The girl quickly rolled away from the first shot easily, but was caught in the shoulder by the second. Clambering to her feet while trying to dodge the other projectiles that he was forming.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata commanded, biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood.

The water level seemed to rise but the two ninja stayed confidently on the top, but Pein was caught off guard and balance when a shark leapt from the water to sink its jaws into his chest. The water clone disappeared and Hinata had just enough time to un-summon the shark before Pein attempted to cut it to pieces. But the Hyuuga didn't stop there and followed up with another jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth spear." She commanded as her skin was stained black.

Pein narrowly dodged a devastating punch from the girl but was hit with double the force by a kick in the gut and an uppercut that smashed his jaw. The orange haired man spit a few teeth onto the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth as his permanent glare focused on the woman in front of him. Hinata launched herself at the man again, but this time he was ready for her. She moved in for an obvious punch to his side knowing he would block and then she would take the chance to aim a killing blow at his head. However Pein didn't dodge as she expected, instead he allowed her to hit him, his ribs shattering under the impact from the punch. He caught her hand, forcing her to stay close as he performed his final jutsu.

"Chibaku Tensei." Pein muttered, a large black sphere was hurled into the air.

Hinata kicked at the man and he released her, knowing that her actions were futile against the mini black hole that had once been used to seal the ten-tailed beast. The Hyuuga began to sprint away but soon found it to be useless as she was slowly being pulled back into the circle of gravity. She desperately grabbed at a tree to keep herself from going to far, but the tree bent and was about to become uprooted. Her hair turned fiery red and she began to sprout claws, whiskers, and tails as she released the tree allowing it to fly towards the black hole. Now in her demon form, the red eyed girl leapt at the leader who immediately cancelled his jutsu knowing that it would no longer have any affect on her. Pulling out a Katana Pein prepared for the demon to collide with him, instead Hinata was back to normal and pinned the tired man to the ground knocking the katana from his reach.

"I win." Hinata panted, proud of herself.

"Not yet you haven't." Pein answered as he flipped them both over and got to his feet. "Shinra Tensei."

Hinata still marveled at the unique Kekkai Genkai but knew that she had to win this fight. Quickly she stood and performed hidden hand seals for her next attack. The two ninja merely stared at each other across the battlefield.

"Satetsu Shigure!" Hinata cried as the many shots of iron sand were fired at the man.

Pein stood their bored, watching as the sand bounced off harmlessly only to attack it's conjurer viciously. Hinata took every shot her Byakugan activated. She waited and watched carefully, until she saw the large chakra wall of gravity that surrounded Pein, fall to regenerate, and quickly took action.

"Utakata!" she said as she pointed a finger towards Pein.

Her body shattered into a multitude of weapons that crashed into the former leaders prone body, causing him to collapse, as a deep urge to sleep passed over him. Blinking away the new urge he looked up, ready to fight Hinata again, when he noticed a Katana pressed hard against his throat one move, even a twitch and his neck would be slit open.

"Congratulations." He said after a moment. "You win."

Hinata dropped the katana to the ground and took in a deep breath to regain herself before reaching out a hand to the man. Pein took it and Hinata felt something small, cool, and metal being pressed into her palm. When the orange haired man retracted his hand she looked down and saw his coveted Akatsuki ring.

"You're ready."

-Page Break-

"You're ready un." Deidara offered the red haired Kazekage.

Gaara turned to glare at the blonde man, although anyone who had been with the two men for the past three weeks of their training would have noticed certain softness to the aqua eyes of the leader of the sand. Gaara stood and retrieved a water bottle drinking from it quickly before tossing it to Deidara who also took a great-full drink from the plastic bottle. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before Gaara turned towards the explosives expert.

"I'm going to ask you a question…" he began his face blank, before his eyes narrowed.

"And you better answer honestly."

"Shoot yeah." Deidara responded, regarding the young man with disdain.

After another pause in which Deidara nervously fiddled with the bottle in his hands Gaara finally spoke.

"How…intimate…was your and…my wife's relationship?" he asked considering each word carefully.

Deidara choked on air, his face flushing a deep red and he pounded on his chest trying to catch his breath. Gaara's eyes narrowed further but he did not offer to help the choking man.

"Well?" Gaara demanded, when Deidara had stopped his coughing fit.

"I don't know what you mean by that question un!" Deidara said nervously, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine." Gaara growled under his breath. "Then, could you describe to me what my wife's relationship was with you?"

Another moment of silence descended on the two men, Deidara's cheeks returning to their normal color as he turned to look straight ahead his face expressionless but his eyes sad.

"One sided, yeah." He mumbled. "She would tell me that she loved me un…but…but I never saw the same sincerity in her eyes that she had when she talked about the red headed man from her dreams yeah."

Gaara's heart fluttered at the thought that his wife, even when she didn't know who either of them were, still dreamed of him the same way he dreamed of her. His cheeks colored slightly but he was able to remain stoic for the most part, dreading the next question, but knowing it was necessary for his peace of mind as images of Ai flashed through his mind.

"Did you two ever…" Gaara began, hoping that the blonde would catch on.

"Huh?" Deidara started, not paying attention.

"Did you two ever…sleep together…?" Gaara forced out.

"No." Deidara answered immediately, his face serious for once. "She would barely let me kiss her."

Again Gaara was relieved but he refused to show the blonde that, as he turned away from him again.

"You asked that cause of Ai yeah?" Deidara asked.

Gaara nodded at him. He was glad Deidara wasn't shy to speak his biggest fears. The blonde sighed and blew the bang out of his face.

"Naw. Hinata and I found Ai when she was three. Her mother and father left her to die, so she insisted we take her in." Deidara responded. "I just couldn't say no to her."

"Hmmmmm." Gaara agreed.

For a moment the two men felt a strange bond between them. They were connected through the woman they both loved. Their moment of kinship ended however with the appearance of Matsuri. The brown haired girl smiled warmly at the Kazekage despite his earlier rejection of her.

"Gaara-sensei." She began eyeing the blonde Akatsuki member warily. "The Hokage is on his way with his forces and asks that you be ready to depart as soon as they arrive."

Gaara nodded standing, Deidara following his example. Matsuri disappeared in a puff of smoke while the two men merely began walking towards the sand village.

"Here." Deidara said, holding out his hand.

"What?" Gaara asked skeptically before he caught sight of the ring in the other mans palm and taking it.

The red head Kazekage examined the ring closely focusing on the symbol. Deidara watched Gaara closely out of the corner of his eye until he slipped it on his finger.

"You really think I'm ready?" Gaara asked, in a moment of brutal honesty.

"Of course I do un!" Deidara answered confidently. "Would I lie to you yeah?"

-Page Break-

"…and they lived happily ever after. The End." Hinata said concluding the story, and watching the three children with loving eyes.

"That was a great story mom." Daisuki said, making it a point to have himself heard.

Hinata tenderly ran her fingers through her son's inky locks, while Ai cuddled closer to the woman's side and the oldest of the three children stoked the fire.

"Hinata." Itachi cool voice reached her from across the clearing.

The Hyuuga gently pried the children off of her and stood, waiting for the Uchiha to make himself visible.

"The leader requests your presence, I was sent to take care of the…children, for you." Itachi said stepping out of the undergrowth.

"Hai." Hinata answered nodding, squeezing each child's hand once before making her way out of the clearing.

It wasn't long until she reached the area of their large campsite that housed the Akatsuki. Most of them acknowledged her with a nod, however some like Hidan felt it necessary to comment.

"Did you see that freakin' crater you and Pein left? I never thought a weak little bitch would be capable of that!"

"Don't curse Hidan." Kakazu lightly chastised, before turning to look at Hinata. "You did a good job though."

Hinata merely nodded towards the two men before she finally made it to the heart of the camp where Pein was waiting for her.

"Hinata-san you have now gained all nine rings we could give you." Pein began. "But the jutsu that can seal the demons and kill Madara is known as the summoning of the Demonic Statue of the outer path. If you attempt to do this alone, even with your abundance of chakra you will surely fail and perish. However if there were ten of you, each one who possess a ring and can add their chakra to the jutsu would ensure it's success."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Hinata asked warily.

"You need a team and with the nine rings you have you need to attempt the Summoning of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It will be harder without Deidara's ring, but entirely possible and our only hope." Pein replied bluntly.

Hinata stood there shell shocked for a moment before nodding her agreement with the silent plan that had formed.

"I suggest you seek your team members now, Madara's armies are quickly approaching and they are headed straight for the sand and leaf villages, if they fall, all is lost." Pein urged.

"What about you?" Hinata asked. "Can't you be part of my team? That way you can all keep your rings and gain revenge on Madara."

"We cannot." Konan answered for her partner. "We are mere husks of the people we used to be, and because of that we have been getting weaker and weaker as time goes on. The day of the battle we will probably not be strong enough to even stand against a well-trained Jounin. You need strong allies, stronger allies than us."

Hinata nodded again, before turning around and heading back to the clearing with the fire and the children. When she returned Daisuki was reclined against the log, while the older girl kept shooting the silent and stoic Uchiha shy glances, and Ai was standing behind him pulling at his low ponytail.

"Ai stop it." Hinata commanded fighting off a giggle and earning a ferocious glare from Itachi.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Itachi merely asked.

"Yes." Hinata reassured, walking over to her tent and gathering the necessities.

"Leaving?" Daisuki asked panicked. "Where are you going mommy?" he asked.

"I'm just leaving to get a few friends." She reassured ruffling his hair and putting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You'll come back soon right?" the oldest child asked.

"Of course." Hinata answered swinging her pack over her shoulders.

"Mama can Itachi-chan babysit us until you come back?" Ai asked excitedly running and hugging Hinata.

The Hyuuga glanced towards the exasperated Uchiha before giggling and nodding, sweeping the girl into a hug.

"I'll be back soon." She repeated before waving and dashing out of the clearing before

Itachi could protest against her volunteering him to baby sit all the youngins.

She activated her Byakugan and began leaping through the trees, only to stop when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" she asked, her hand falling to her weapon pouch.

"Me." Don answered, stepping into the Hyuuga's line of sight.

"Don?" Hinata asked puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He answered skeptically.

Hinata nodded before continuing to make her way through the trees Don falling into step beside her.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Looking for some reliable teammates." Hinata answered.

-Page Break-

Shikamaru and Natsu stood side by side ushering all the young genins in training and the ordinary citizens of Konoha into the underground passages that twisted up and through the Hokage monument.

"Single file please!" Natsu called, preventing a fight between two men.

"You'll all fit, but the only way you'll survive this war is if you're all safely inside, and you cooperate with each other." Shikamaru added.

"That the last of them?" Suigetsu asked bored, with his sword swung over his shoulder, Karen and Yuki trailing behind him.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered sighing relieved.

"Wait who's that?" Natsu asked squinting.

All four of the ninja turned to see two hooded figures approaching them. Shikamaru quickly drew a kunai from his holster and blocked the entrance to the underground passage, Suigetsu quickly sliding into his fighting stance next to the Nara.

"If it's an enemy." Shikamaru began. "I want everyone to go and find the rest of the ninja that are left here and tell them to prepare for attack, while Suigetsu and I hold them off."

The rest of the ninja nodded and watched carefully as the two figures approach them. Shikamaru's grip tightened on the kunai he held to his chest.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

"A friend." A soft and familiar voice answered.

Shikamaru let the kunai fall from his hand in surprise as Hinata pulled down her hood, Don following suit.

"Hinata-chan?" Natsu asked softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes Natsu-chan?" Hinata answered.

The woman ran towards her long lost friend and practically tackled her in a hug. Don steadied the dark haired girl as she laughed and patted her cousin's wife on the back reassuringly.

"Hinata can you…do you remember us?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

The Hyuuga pulled loose of the over ecstatic girl and gave a sad smile towards the man who she considered one of her closest friends.

"I didn't at first but now I do, and I am so happy to see all of you." Hinata said, tears gathering in her own eyes.

Shikamaru limped towards her and wrapped her in a small hug, which Hinata returned crying into his shoulder. He pulled away when she had clamed down.

"Feeling better?" he asked his sister-in-law.

"Yeah. You know I never knew I was so homesick before." Hinata answered with a light laugh.

"Yeah go figure." Suigetsu said grinning at the girl.

"You're just in time Hinata-san." Yuki piped in. "You can help us protect the village."

"Actually…" Hinata said nervously. "I can't stay I only came to see Shikamaru-kun and Suigetsu-san. Can I talk to them in private, please?" Hinata asked slowly.

Shikamaru nodded and motioned for Suigetsu to follow them as they walked to a secluded area.

"What's the big idea huh?" Suigetsu asked slightly angry. "You're gone for years, you return for a few months and you can't remember anyone and then you leave again, only to come back again, and even though you were so homesick you can't stay and protect your home."

"Listen Suigetsu-san." Hinata cut him off. "I came here because I do want to protect Konoha, and I want to protect the sand village! But the only way I can do that is by defeating Madara Uchiha, and there's only one way to do that." She explained.

"Go on Hinata." Shikamaru said, giving Suigetsu a glare, telling him to keep silent.

"The only way to defeat Madara is with a summoning jutsu, but the jutsu requires a lot of chakra. I need help," she said pulling out two rings. "I have been fighting the former Akatsuki members and when I defeated them they gave me their rings. I need eight people to wear these rings, and help me seal away Madara forever. Please help me stand up for what I believe in, help me protect those I love. There will be blood and pain, but please bear with it. Please. So what I am asking you two, will you come when I call?"

Shikamaru agreed without hesitation and they both turned towards Suigetsu who stood their seeming to process the information.

"Well damn." Suigetsu sighed. "It's not like I can let that stupid fin face beat me." He said referring to Kisame. "I'm in."

Hinata smiled brightly before holding out the two rings, the yellow one to Suigetsu and the orange one to Shikamaru.

"Suigetsu-san, that is Kisame-sans ring, Nan, and you wear it on your left ring finger."

The young man obeyed as she turned towards Shikamaru. "This one Shikamaru-kun…belonged to Hidan, San, you wear it…you wear it on your left index finger."

The brown haired boy paused for a moment before obediently sliding on the ring. Hinata smiled brightly and bowed to the two.

"Thank you so much. Pein said you will know when I need you, that the rings are all connected and…" but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Anything…to bring you home Hinata." He said.

"Hai." She said smiling before walking away with Don and disappearing to find her other teammates.

**A/N: So yeah I know it's late but still, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays or whatever. You'll find out the rest of Hinata's team in the next chapter. And as a Christmas present to me PLEASE REVIEW people!**


	24. Calling All Angels

**A/N: Second to last chapter, so this one is probably the longest of them all because of all the action packed awesomeness I tried to put in there. Key word being TRIED. So here it is, I hope it's decent if not good. By the way, I'll remind you guys at the end but I'm going to start taking story requests, since my Gaara and Hinata saga is almost over, or at least will be in about two more chapters. **

**So here we go…this is it…**

**The chapter that will determine whether or not Madara Uchiha will die**

**If Gaara can survive re-absorbing his demon**

**If Hinata can succeed in beating Madara **

**If Hinata and Gaara will ever be reunited, at least one last time before the end**

**So let's move on with the chapter!**

**Discaliamer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 24: Calling All Angels**

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

_All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere_

_I need to know that things are gonna look up_

_'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head_

_When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

_And I'm calling all angels_

_I'm calling all you angels_

_I won't give up if you don't give up _

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_

_'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear_

_I want a reason for the way things have to be_

_I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

Naruto poured over the map that was spread across the large table in the middle of his tent. Sasuke stood to his right, peeking at the map as well. The blonde scratched his head and scoffed.

"I wish Shikamaru was here." He grumbled.

"Why? Not smart enough to come up with your own strategies?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto snapped back, a smirk on his face.

"Naruto!" a loud voice shouted, causing both boys to look up.

The familiar pink head of their old teammate popped into the tent, a look of alarm on her face.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, beginning to walk towards the opening of the tent.

"There are two people here to see you, but they won't tell me who they are." The pinkette explained.

Sasuke nodded towards the blonde before standing next to the entrance of the tent a hand on his katana. Naruto nodded when his friend was in place and Sakura reluctantly allowed the two strangers to enter. They were immediately ambushed, Naruto reaching for the larger of the two as Sasuke held his katana against the throat of the other one.

"Who are you an what do you want?" Naruto asked the one he had captured, holding them off the ground by the collar.

"Answer carefully." Sasuke threatened, pressing his blade closer to their neck.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san," a soft voice began catching both boys off guard. "It's me Hinata."

With that the dark haired girl slowly lifted her hands and pulled off the hood of the cloak she had been wearing and motioned for Don to do the same.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto asked shocked, allowing Don to fall onto his own two feet.

"I apologize Naruto-kun for coming here unannounced with such secrecy but it's imperative that I speak to you, and Sasuke-san alone." Hinata spoke quickly.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted running over to the girl before sweeping her into a tight hug. "You remember me! YOU REMEMBER ME!"

Hinata squeaked and blushed heavily in embarrassment until he released her, but by that time there were loud shouts coming from outside and a shuffle of feet.

"Look what you did now dobe!" Sasuke scolded. "She wanted to keep a low profile and unless I'm deaf it sounds like half the camp knows that you have Hinata in your tent."

"Don please." Hinata begged.

The dark haired young man nodded and disappeared outside the tent to keep people from swarming the young woman.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I'm just happy you're here." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, I don't think she'll be here very long." Sasuke said knowingly, as Hinata nodded.

"I came here because I need to give you these." She explained, pulling out two rings.

"What are those…?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Akatsuki rings." Sasuke answered for her. "Where did you get them?"

"I had to fight them, and when I was able to beat them I took their rings, but listen,"

Hinata said, changing the subject. "The only way to bring this war to an end and defeat Madara is to seal him. And the only way to do that is to use all of these rings to create the seal of the outer path."

Naruto looked back at her, even more confused then before, while Sasuke nodded following along perfectly.

"I need eight people, with amazing amounts of chakra." She said referring to the blonde Kyuubi container. "And people with amazing chakra control." She said looking towards the young Uchiha. "To hold these rings and help me to seal Madara when the time comes."

"Umm alright?" Naruto asked, more than answered.

"Of course we will Hinata." Sasuke reassured both Naruto and the indigo haired girl.

Hinata smiled handing Sasuke a red ring and Naruto a white one. The blonde examined it closely while Sasuke, already being familiar with the ring, slid it on to his right ring finger.

"The ring that Sasuke has is Shu, it was Itachi-sans." Hinata explained to Naruto, as Sasuke nodded in conformation. "And the one given to you is Bya, Konan's ring. You wear it on your right middle finger."

Naruto did as he was told, and was surprised when the ring fit like a glove. Hinata gave him one last warm smile.

"Pein said you will know when I need you." Hinata said, before turning to leave but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful Hinata-chan." Naruto said softly.

The girl nodded before pulling away from him and disappearing from the tent. When she walked outside she was overwhelmed with shouts. The small group that had gathered outside of the Hokage's tent became silent when she walked outside. Kiba and Shino were the first to come into her line of sight, followed by Sora, Jugo, Neji, Kurenai and Hanabi. The Hyuuga guiltily lowered her eyes before turning so she was only facing her cousin and Jugo.

"Neji-ni-san, Jugo-san." She began. "I don't have time to explain but I need you to take these rings."

The two men took the rings confused, before Hinata looked back up at them.

"I will need your help to defeat Madara Uchiha and those rings will help you do it." She continued. "Jugo-san, you have Kakazu-san's ring, hoku and you wear it on your left middle finger. Neji-ni-san, that one's Gai, Zetsu-sans ring you wear it on your right pinkie."

Both men hesitantly looked at each other before doing as the girl instructed. She looked up at the crowd and bowed her head once again.

"Gomen ne everyone, but I cannot explain right now, but I promise I'll see you all soon." She said fierce determination burning in her eyes before she disappeared.

Don bowed to the other ninja as well before following after his charge as she continued to sprint through the dense forest.

"Where are we headed?" he asked simply.

"To Suna, I have to give out the last ring." Hinata said, turning towards the country of wind.

Don nodded and the two continued to speed through the trees. Hinata turned towards her companion before tossing him something. The dark haired man caught but gave the girl a questioning look.

"Orochimaru's." She explained. "Ku, left pinkie."

Don did as he was told, putting on the blue ring before turning his attention back to the forest.

-Page Break-

"When's mommy coming back Itachi-chan?" Ai whined laying herself dramatically across his lap.

"Ai!" Kyoko chastised the younger girl blushing as Itachi turned a curious eye to the ten year old. "Leave Itachi-sama alone, it's bad enough he has to babysit you!"

The blonde girl sat up and stuck her tongue out at the older girl before walking seating her self against a log and staring up into the sky.

"He's babysitting you too." She grumbled.

The dark haired girl flushed in anger and was about to yell at Ai when Itachi stood and approached the dark haired boy that stood on the other side of the campsite.

"What are you contemplating?" Itachi asked.

Daisuki looked up at the taller man before turning his gaze outwards again, after another long moment he spoke.

"Is it true that mommy and daddy are fighting in a war?" Daisuki asked softly, so that the other two couldn't over hear them.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"So then they might never come back then?" he asked, even softer than before.

"Yes." Itachi spoke honestly, finding no reason to lie to the small boy.

"Than I want to fight too!" He suddenly demanded turning on the older man.

Itachi experienced a moment of shock as his vision sharpened and he was suddenly aware of the chakra patterns flowing through the young boy. His sharringan had activated mysteriously. He turned towards the young boy to see him heaving and dizzy. Quickly the older male steadied him.

"Daisuki-san?" Kyoko asked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Daisuki stuttered holding his head.

"What happened!" Ai asked in alarm.

"I-I-I don't know." Daisuki answered, as Itachi led him towards a log to sit. "Everything was all black and white and I saw a lot of things all at once, like they were all coming towards me, it made me dizzy."

"Ah." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what happened Itachi-sama?" Kyoko asked, her cheeks already flushing again.

"He activated the Byakugan." Itachi explained.

"The byah-ku-gan?" Ai asked, her brow scrunched in frustration as she tried to make sense of what the dark haired man said.

"Oh! You're talking about the Kekkai Genkai, that Hinata-san has right?" Kyoko asked, hoping to impress the Uchiha with her intelligence.

"Yes, it helps the user see 359 degrees around them in a 1 mile radius, at least for beginners." Itachi explained to the children.

"It's my moms technique?" Daisuki asked.

"Yes." Itachi reaffirmed. "It could prove quiet useful, do you think you can activate it again?"

"I can t-t-try." Daisuki mumbled nervously.

He focused all of his chakra and allowed his eyes to drift closed. Suddenly he snapped open his eyes, but nothing happened. He gritted his teeth in slight frustration and tried again, but still there was no change.

"Grrrrr." He grumbled to himself before forcing the chakra to his eyes and snapping them open.

Suddenly his world spun in black and white around him, still dizzying, but not as bad as before. He calmed himself down after his brief panic attack. After the initial nausea wore off the young boy gasped in wonderment. It was as if he was seeing the world for the first time. He saw the largest tree in the forest and a small birds nest nestled in its branches along with the bugs that crawled on the forest floor.

"Wow…" he said his tone awed.

"What do you see Daisuki-kun?" Ai asked excitedly.

"There's a birdie flying over there, bringing food to its babies in that tree." He explained pointing in opposite directions. "The camp with the other adults is that way…" he continued. "And…" he began staring at small faun and her doe until something moved and his Byakugan was automatically drawn to it, his brows furrowing.

"What is it?" the dark haired girl asked, impressed so far by the display.

"There's a man coming this way," he began. "And he's wearing a weird swirly mask."

-Page Break-

Hinata thanked God that the sand village army had already left by the time she arrived. She knew that while her other interactions with her old friends would be awkward they would be nothing compared to the confrontation with her husband.

"Where would Kankurou-san be?" asked Don.

"Well since he is an elder I would assume he'd be in the tower." Hinata answered as they both disappeared.

-Page Break-

The elder Sabuku brother rushed down the halls of the Kazekage tower, one of his children holding onto his left hand tightly while he dragged Rikku who, was holding their other child's hand while their infant slept peacefully in a sling around her neck and across her chest. (**A/N: I don't know what they're called**)

"Kankurou where are we going?" she asked desperately and nervously.

"Somewhere, that you'll be safe." He answered as they turned a corner and two anbu and jounin caught his eye. "Hey you!"

"Ah! Elder Kankurou, you're lucky we have not sealed the council room yet, hurry up and come in." one of the anbu said.

"No." Kankurou answered stopping in front of them. "I'm not going in there, they are." He said gesturing to his family.

"I'm sorry Kankurou-sama, but this room is reserved for elders, that woman and her three children can go into hiding with the rest of the citizens." A jounin said.

Kankurou grabbed the other ninja by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, his eyes burning and fierce.

"These children are mine, and this woman is my wife," he seethed, making Rikku smile softly. "And you will let them in! NOW!" he demanded.

The Jounin looked fearfully up at the Anbu that stood near him. Finally the masked ninja nodded and Kankurou placed the young man gently on his feet.

"Right this way." The anbu said to the woman and children.

Rikku obeyed and ignored the harsh glares from the older men and women around her before turning around expectantly towards her husband. But the puppet master made no move to follow after her.

"Come on." She urged. "You need to hurry and get in here, they say that the army is at the border, we'll be receiving the first attack any minute now."

"I know." He answered before slamming the door shut.

"Kankurou!" Rikku shouted. "What the hell are you doing! You promised me that if I cooperated and went with you to the council room that you would stay with me!"

"I lied." Kankurou's muffled voice answered through the door. "I'm sorry."

"But…why?" Rikku asked desperately trying not to cry in front of her children and the room full of elders.

"Because I promised to protect my family and that's what I'm going to do, even if I die trying." He said, before his voice trailed off.

"Kankurou?" Rikku asked, sniffling.

There was no answer and the young women felt fear grip her heart. She banged her fist on the door.

"Kankurou?" still no answer. "Kankurou!"

"Seal the door." Kankurou instructed as he began walking down the hall, away from the screaming woman.

He made his way down the tower into the large reception room where the rest of the civilians were held, four Jounin and three anbu guarding the large mass of people. The second oldest of the sand siblings made his way to the stage where the Kazekage would normally stand and called for the attention of the people.

"Citizens of Suna." Kankurou started as the crowd hushed. "I ask you to have faith. Have faith in your ninja, have faith in yourselves, and have faith in my brother."

The crowed stirred slightly at the foreboding words of their elder. Kankurou swallowed hard before trying again.

"What I mean to say is that people will die." Kankurou explained bluntly. "I wont lie to you and say that everyone will live, but…"

"Wait!" A loud female voice shouted.

Gasps filled the room along with whispering as the Kazekage's wife approached her brother-in-law.

"H-H-Hinata?" Kankurou stuttered amazed.

The girl smiled at him before making her way onto the stage with him. After merely nodding at him she turned to face the crowd.

"People of Suna, I promise that I will do everything in my power even if it means death to protect you, and so will Kankurou." Hinata finished turning towards the older man. "So none of you have anything to fear. I promise I will kill Madara Uchiha."

The room had gone silent and the people watched as Hinata descended down the stage grabbing Kankurou's hand and dragging him with her.

"H-H-Hinata…YOU'RE BACK!" Kankurou said excitedly sweeping her into a bear hug.

"Kankurou-kun! Please put me down!" Hinata asked, trying to be nice, but desperately trying to escape from her brother-in-laws grip.

"But I thought that you didn't remember….and you were Daisuki's nanny….and who was that blonde little girl?" Kankurou asked in a jumble of thoughts.

"Kankurou-kun I'll explain all that later but right now there's an army on the way and we don't have time to talk about this!" Hinata said exasperated.

"Right." Kankurou nodded.

Hinata reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a ring and handed it to Kankurou.

"What's this?" Kankurou asked curiously.

"Gyoku." She answered.

"Gyoku, as in the black king of Shogi?" Kankurou asked utterly confused.

"Well yes…and no." Hinata tried to explain. "It's called Gyoku and is the last of the eight Akatsuki rings that I have."

"Akatsuki…wait what?" Kankurou asked alarmed.

"I defeated the Akatsuki members and they told me that the only way to defeat Madara was to seal him and the only way to do that is to use these rings." Hinata explained. "I picked eight people who I believed could help me seal Madara and put that on your left thumb."

Kankurou did as he was told and slid on the ring before turning back to Hinata who was already heading out of the room.

"Wait!" Kankurou shouted, running to catch up with her. "What do I do now?"

"You wait until I need you." Hinata answered opening the door to the kage tower but was pulled back.

"Hold on there!" Kankurou boomed pulling her back inside. "What do you mean wait until you need me?"

"Kankurou I have to go fight and when I make it to Madara you'll know." Hinata pleaded.

"Uh-uh." Kankurou shook his head. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

"But Kankurou there are people out there who need my help!" Hinata cried.

"I know." Kankurou said. "But let me help you, help them, to help me…I think…" Kankutou said, his face twisted in confusion.

"Come Hinata-san we don't have time to argue, allow him to follow." Don said.

"Alright fine!" Hinata relented. "Come on Kankurou we have to save people."

"Right behind you." The puppet master called as he chased after his sister-in-law.

-Page Break-

Another ninja fell motionless at Sakura's feet. The pinkette was breathing heavily already, and she knew they were barely through the first wave, of the massive army before them.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called a few yards away. "I'm heading north, Sasuke's heading south, can you hold the middle ground?"

Sakura nodded at her Hokage before letting out a slightly breathless 'yes' before she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a pack of soldier pills quickly swallowing two of them before stretching her limbs experimentally. Just as she was about to leap back into the fray she felt pain rocket through her arm, along with an unexplainable coldness.

"What the…?" she mumbled to herself, looking down and seeing hundreds of clear needles had punctured her arm.

She used her other hand to examine them, when she discovered they weren't needles at all, they were thin icicles. She began to rip them out of her arm, but the cold numbing still stayed.

"It's useless you know." A familiar voice observed.

She turned and glared at the mask teenage boy that stood across from her, watching her innocently.

"Haku?" she asked, her face hard but her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I'm so glad you remember me Haruno-san." The boy said, though his voice had a robotic quality it hadn't had when she was younger. "The needles are coated in poison, only a skilled medic could absorb the poison, so that arm will be completely useless, at least for awhile."

Sakura smirked, her confusion now replaced with self preservation, and she knew staring at him like he was ghost, even though he kind of was, wasn't going to help her defeat the young mist ninja as green healing chakra began to circulate around her arm.

"Ahh I see you are a medic ninja, with the way I saw you defeating enemies earlier you had me fooled into thinking that you remained a combat ninja." Haku stated. "I underestimated you.""

Sakura opened her mouth about to retort when large slabs of ice began to form in front of her, until she was encased in a dome of ice mirrors.

"But don't worry it will not happen again." Haku reassured. "It is too bad that your allies, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here to protect you…" he began.

Sakura put as much chakra as she dared into her fist before running forward and slamming it into one of the ice mirrors. At first one small crack spider webbed across the surface, but that one crack soon turned into many, each one larger then the one before, until finally the mirror shattered, it's glittering pieces scattered on the forest floor.

"I don't need them anymore." Sakura smirked. "I can take care of myself!"

With that said, the woman leapt at another mirror her fist pulled back, and ready to slam into the ice mirror.

-Page Break-

"God I can't believe I'm saying this…" Suigetsu began, sitting on a rock next to the lounging Shikamaru. "But I am bored as all hell!"

"Don't say that." Shikamaru cut in, before a yawn overtook him. "This is a war, it's good to be bored, that means that our side hasn't lost yet."

"Wow your optimistic." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"What it's true." Shikamaru said, lifting his hand and staring at the orange ring that adorned his finger.

"But you have to admit," Suigetsu began. "Wars aren't won by lazing around like we are. They're won through action."

"Sometimes." Shikamaru conceded. "But there are also the times where in action can fell the greatest armies."

"Oh yeah?" Suigetsu asked. "Give an example."

"Well let's say there is an army that is defending a fort or something." The genius said hypothetically. "Technically the opposing army wouldn't have to do anything but sit there, wait, and watch because once the other army runs out of supplies the battle is over, get it?"

"So your saying that people who are on the defensive are at a disadvantage?" Suigetsu asked blandly.

"In some cases, yes." Shikamaru answered, cushioning his head in his folded arms.

"Thanks for the morale boost Shikamaru." Suigetsu said depressed.

Shikamaru was about to respond when the two men heard a crash. Suigetsu had never seen Shikamaru move so fast in his life. One minute the Nara was laying on his back staring at the clouds, and the next he was standing already falling into the familiar hand signs of a shadow clone jutsu. Suigetsu stood with a grin and pulled his sword from out of the ground where he had stuck it.

"Ready to show me what you've got?" the sword wielder asked the Konoha native.

The brown haired boy nodded and they both turned to look at the horizon. At first neither of them could see anything, until a small silhouette appeared on the horizon.

"What…? What or who is that?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"I don't…oh shit…" Suigetsu trailed off.

The Nara narrowed his eyes, attempting to see further into the distance. That's when he realized that there wasn't just one person approaching but seven.

"I hope you said goodbye to your wife and kids." Suigetsu commented, a bloodthirsty smile spreading across his face, but his eyes were deadly serious.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, as five clones of himself appeared next to him.

"Because those are the seven swordsmen of the mist." Suigetsu explained, holding his sword out in a defensive gesture.

-Page Break-

"Zetsu and I will escape with the children." Pein explained to the huddled group of former Akatsuki members and the three children.

"I don't know how long we can hold him so you should leave now." Konan said quickly. "So that way he cant see which way you escaped."

"Too late for that." Itachi said tersely before, Kisame rocketed into the forest.

The Uchiha turned, about to follow his partner when he felt a tug on his cloak. He turned around and gave a curious glance at Kyoko who held a fist full of black and red fabric, her knuckles bone white.

"Itachi-sama," she began shyly. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked looking up, her dark eyes wide and shining with love and adoration.

"Let's hope not." He said bluntly. "Where I'm going is no place for good children like you." He patted her head gently before pulling away from her and running after his partner just as a pained scream came from above the treetops.

"Come along children." The large plant man ushered, as Pein parted from the rest of his group members.

Kyoko grabbed Daisuki's and Ai's hands and continued to run after the large plant man, and were tailed by the red haired man.

"Kami no Shisha no Jutsu!" Konan shouted, as the clearing rang out in furious battle.

"Time to pick up the pace." Pein said, grabbing Daisuki and Ai, while Zetsu grabbed the older girl around her waist before they both sped up and away. They ran for miles and miles until finally they stopped at a large hollow tree.

"Now children." Pein said. "Be silent and you'll be safe, understand?"

"Yes we understand." Daisuki answered for the two girls.

"He's going to arrive any minute now." Zetsu said.

"Duck down." Pein commanded before walking away from the tree and standing next to the plant man.

The children did as they were told just as Madara ran into the clearing. The dark haired Uchiha glared at the two men in front of him, looking as if he had been through hell.

"Well you look good." Pein commented, mirth and mockery present in his voice.

Madara was bleeding profusely from his abdomen, small, thin, but deep cuts stretched across his pale skin, and his right arm was missing.

"F*** (**A/N: I know we like being censored on this website :D**) you." Madara seethed. "You are about ten seconds from being dead."

"I'd like to see you try, gimpy." Pein scoffed again. "Considering, Zetsu and I seem to have retained all of our limbs."

"One arm will be enough to finish both of you off in no time!"

-Page Break-

Gaara stood next to Deidara as the large clay monster that eerily resembled the Shukaku continued to storm it's way through the front lines. Ninja after ninja was caught off guard by the doppelganger of the sand demon. One enemy ninja whom Gaara recognized as the first Hokage was able to avoid one of it's sweeping paws and made it to the head. Gaara quickly fell into a fighting stance, able to knock the older man off the head, and plummet to his death.

"See yeah?" Deidara said, a maniacal bloodthirsty smile on his face. "It's fun to do things this way!"

"No it isn't Gaara disagreed. "Where is Madara?"

"Well un." Deidara began. "I know he wouldn't risk being at the head of the battle so he should be at the back, yeah." The blonde continued his eagle eye zooming and focusing on the horizon.

After a moment of long silence, Gaara elbowed his companion impatiently, but Deidara ignored him. The red head was about to voice his annoyance when he was cut off.

"That's strange un." Deidara began.

"What? What's strange?" Gaara asked, his voice calm and cool, but the panic was quickly rising within him.

"I can't see to pick him out of the crowd yeah." Deidara answered. "That can only mean one thing."

"What?" Gaara asked, gritting his teeth and trying hard not to seem to eager or panicked.

"It means he's going after the other members of the Akatsuki un." Deidara explained. "He'll probably want revenge on them for their betrayal yeah."

"Wait…" Gaara began, eyes narrowing. "Isn't Hinata and Daisuki with the other Akatsuki members?"

"And Ai too yeah." Deidara said paling.

"We have to go!" Gaara demanded.

The blonde man nodded, the mouth on his hand spitting out a small clay bird. Deidara stretched his hand and the bird expanded, before he through it into the air.

"Hang on tight, yeah!" the explosives expert demanded, as the large creature leapt into the middle of the battlefield.

Gaara, pumped chakra into his feet before he jumped from the white creature and latched onto the flying bird.

"Katsu." Deidara cried as the bird swept down and caught him, just as the Shukaku doppelganger exploded. "Let's go find us an Uchiha to kill un!"

Gaara nodded as the bird continued to fly through the air with an unnatural speed.

-Page Break-

"64 palms!" Hinata finished, as another enemy fell at her feet, lifeless.

"Hinata-san." Don warned.

The Hyuuga turned just in time to duck a blade that was swung at her. She dropped into a crouch and aimed a sweep kick to his legs. The familiar red headed man leapt over her legs and leaned down to aim a lethal blow to her gut. Hinata quickly rolled out of the way and stood.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"I am the fourth Kazekage." The man answered eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Hinata's pearly eyes. "And I see that you are a ninja from Konoha."

"Fourth Kaze…Gaara's father?" she exclaimed surprised, just as the man lunged at her, aiming a fist at her gut.

Unlike the times before, Hinata was caught off guard and sent flying. She crashed hard against the nearby tree, biting her lip so hard it bled. Her back cracked and ached painfully as she struggled to stand. The man with reddish brown hair, who claimed to be the former Kazekage continued his onslaught but Hinata was ready for him. Hinata thanked God for her flexibility as she weaved in between the mans attacks.

"Wait, are you Gaara's father?" She asked seriously, catching his fist and sending a wave of painful chakra through his arm.

He pulled his fist away and shook the limb his eyes narrowed, before he aimed another hit. Hinata was through playing games and countered his attack with one her own. Pushing her chakra into his body, but her curiosity prevented her from landing the killing blow.

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"Fine!" the man answered, pulling out a kunai, which Hinata tried to counter with her own. "I would never have fathered such a creature, that demon is a menace and should have been assassinated when he was a child."

Hinata's eyes hardened as she finally pushed his blade away and landed three good jyuuken strikes to his chest cavity. Spider web like cracks made their way across his chest and up towards his face.

"Gaara is not a demon, or a menace. He's a better Kazekage then you ever were, and a better father!" Hinata snapped, her white eyes brimming with angry tears.

"You're lying!" The man spat, blood staining his teeth, as his arms began to crumble. "Who would ever marry that beast?"

"I would." Hinata retaliated, kicking him hard in the upper chest, making his faux body shatter.

The Hyuuga stood there dumfounded for a moment, staring at the remains of the man that had fathered the love of her life. Don came to her side immediately.

"Hinata-sama are you okay? What happened?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, shaking her head to clear it. "I just killed my father-in-law."

Don looked at her questioningly, and was about to voice his confusion when a large explosion shook the ground. Both ninja looked towards the distance. Watching as a large plume of smoke covered the area.

"I wonder…" Hinata began but was cut off when someone crashed into her.

The Hyuuga's head slammed hard against the ground and her vision swam as she felt the person who had crashed into her struggle to their feet.

"Who…?" she mumbled, as Kankurou hooked his arms underneath hers and hoisted her to her feet.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision, until finally she saw Don engaged in a fight with a familiar silver haired Yakushi. Hinata was about to pull away from Kankurou and join the fray when a hissing laugh permeated the air.

"Kukukukukukukuku, you will never be able to defeat me." The voice said slyly.

Hinata recognized it as that of the snake sanin, Orochimaru. She looked around desperately, trying to find the dark haired pale man. That was until she realized that the noise was coming from Kabuto's body.

"Orochimaru." Hinata said eyes narrowed. "I thought that Sasuke killed you."

"Oh he thought he killed me." The sanin admitted. "But I already had…invested in other things."

"Your sick." Kankurou spat.

"I'll make sure that I finish what Sasuke started." Hinata reassured, falling into the gentle fist-fighting stance.

"Yes, go on, all of you, waste your time on me." Orochimaru said, smiling smugly. "That way Madara can finish what he's planning."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Kankurou asked.

"Haven't you wondered, why you haven't seen him yet?" Orochimaru asked, silver eyebrow raised. "Why do you think he has refrained from harming you or your family so far?"

"Daisuki! Ai! Kyoko!" Hinata said, in realization as panic wound tightly in her chest.

"That's right." Orochimaru said, his smile turning into a grin. "Kukukukukukukukuku!"

"I'll make you pay!" Kankurou growled, the thought of his nephew getting hurt enraging him.

"But we can't waste time!" Hinata insisted, her face paler than usual. "With the former Akatsuki members all weakening, there's no way they can fight of Madara and protect the children."

"Then go Hinata-sama." Don said. "Save the children. We can handle him."

Hinata nodded before sprinting away from them, and into the forest. Leaping over fallen trees, and gnarled branches, undeterred, she had to make it in time.

-Page Break-

Pein's corpse lay at Madara's feet, and Zetsu continued to bleed profusely on the ground. The Uchiha walked over and stepped on the plant mans chest, his shoulders bloody where the large leaves once were.

"Oh Zetsu, Zetsu, Zetsu." Madara said testily. "You shouldn't have betrayed me. You could have lived."

The plant man looked away, opting to close his eyes from the sight of the man above him.

"Sorry to say that you chose wrong." Madara growled, his voice shaking slightly with unrestrained fury. "And now you're going to die!"

The dark haired man leaned forward and spat in the other mans face, making him flinch slightly.

"I was able to defeat you, and with only one arm, how pathetic is that?" Madara hissed.

Still Zetsu remained silent, either unable to answer the man towering above him or refusing not too.

"Oh well, I grow tired of this anyways." He said, a sadistic grin, spreading across his face.

Kyoko covered Ai's ears, tears running down her face, the fear of dying looming on the horizon. Meanwhile Daisuki sat silently in the hollow of the tree, his Byakugan watching everything. He flinched slightly at the mans biting words and felt bile rise in his throat, as, with one last kick to the head Zetsu was dead.

"Now. Come out kiddies, I only want to play!" Madara said gritting his teeth. "If you come out now, I promise to make this quick and painless."

None of the children stirred from their spot. Madara sighed impatiently and scanned the surrounding area for any signs of the young ones.

"Come on now, you're only making this worse for yourselves." He confided.

Still no one dared move, or breathe. Finally the Uchiha's short fuse exploded, as he fell into seals for a fireball jutsu.

"That's it! I tried to be fair! I tried to be reasonable! But no one seems to listen to reason any more! No one seems logical anymore." Madara ranted his anger getting the better of him. "But no more, since you won't come out. I'll smoke you out!"

The Uchiha desperately tried to finish the half seals as fast as he could. Bringing his fingers to his lips he was about to release an inferno upon the vegetation surrounding him. Daisuki, Kyoko, and Ai prepared for the worst, hugging each other tightly. But the fire never came. Gaara was the first to notice the desperate man in the clearing, and without a word of warning to his blonde counterpart, Gaara jumped from the bird to land in front of the Uchiha. He didn't wait for any reaction from the other man. Instead he threw a punch at the dark haired man, which landed successfully, due to the initial shock of him dropping out of the sky. But Madara quickly recovered, and sent an elbow into the red heads gut. Gaara spat out blood, when he landed on his feet and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha that stood across from him. Deidara landed next to the Kazekage as his bird shrunk and landed next to it's master.

"Aww how touching." Madara sneered. "The two discarded lovers join forces. We'll I'm sorry to say that even with your combined forces there is no way for you to defeat me."

"Deidara get the kids out of here," Gaara commanded, her eyes narrowing.

The blonde turned to argue but let his words die on his tongue at the sight of the glare the red head was shooting at him.

"Fine yeah." The blonde agreed.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Madara taunted. "Sending your only ally away?"

"I can handle you myself." Gaara hissed throwing himself into battle.

Deidara ignored the clashes of battle that continued on behind him and instead made his way towards possible hiding spots.

"Ai-chan un?" Deidara called softly. "Ai where are you yeah?"

"Daddy!" Ai almost shouted, as she popped her blonde head up from her hiding place.

Daisuki and Kyoko had quickly covered the hyper girls mouth and looked around frightened. Deidara fought a chuckle and slowly made his way over to the tree, making sure that the bird was guarding him from sight.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" Ai exclaimed in a whisper, leaping from her spot, allowing her father to catch her. "Where have you been mister!" she chastised.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry and I missed you too." Deidara said, squeezing the small girl. "But right now you have to leave okay?"

"Is it because of that evil man?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." Deidara answered. "I'm going to send you and your friends away, where you'll be safe okay? Mommy will come and get you when everything's safe."

"What about you daddy?" Ai asked her eyes wide.

"Be good, and remember I love you." Deidara answered kissing her gently on the forehead before pulling away from her.

"Daddy no!" Ai whimpered as the bird flew away.

Deidara quickly formed four new clay creatures and hurled them toward Madara and Gaara who were locked in fierce taijutsu combat. The red head rolled away and quickly threw up a sand shield. Knowing this was his cue Deidara blew up all of the creatures. The clearing was covered in smoke and Deidara soon felt the younger man approach him.

"It couldn't have been that easy, could it, yeah?" Deidara asked, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

A deep laugh filled the clearing as the smoke began to dissipate. Deidara's face noticeably fell at the noise while Gaara remained stoic.

"Obviously not." He answered his partner.

Madara Uchiha stood in the center of the slightly destroyed clearing, his hands raised to the sky as he continued to laugh. He dropped his arms, allowing his mirth to drift off as he turned a malicious glare towards Gaara and Deidara, a deceitful smile on his face.

"Oh you two do amuse me so." He said, his voice for once, sounding genuine. "But you should know better than anyone that this…spectacle, will not deter me."

When the dark haired Uchiha reached into his cloak both men tensed. Instead of drawing out a weapon he pulled out a wooden mask with strange carvings across the surface.

"Now you will witness true power, now you will taste my vengeance, now you will be face to face with a God!"

Gaara and Deidara both shielded they're eyes from the explosion that followed his words. When the dust cleared the two men searched frantically for their opponent but neither could find him.

"Looking for me?" Madara teased, his voice echoing around the clearing they were standing in.

Suddenly the dark haired man punched through Deidara's chest, leaving the blonde aching and gasping for breath. Gaara turned to his companion eyes wide.

"Run." Deidara gasped before collapsing onto the ground.

Gaara whirled around to face Madara. The man, stood there as if there wasn't anything wrong with the current situation. He raised his fist to eye level and examined the blood that now stained his black glove. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he was glad that he could not see the other mans face through the wooden mask, because he was sure that it would turn his blood to ice.

"Hmmm. It seems that the demons are adapting to my soul rather nicely. Don't you think Gaara-kun?" Madara asked.

The Kazekage didn't day anything. Instead he backed away from the mad man, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"But I wonder if they could give me a few…extra attachments." He said, sending a meaningful glance at where his arm used to be.

The air in the clearing became charged, and different colors of chakra began to swirl around Madara's body. After a few seconds of this a loud, wet, ripping noise filled the air, and in an instant the Uchiha regenerated his arm.

"Well isn't that a neat trick?" he asked, looking up at Gaara.

The red head felt panic pool into the pit of his stomach, before turning around and running, hoping that he could draw the other man away from his wounded comrade.

"Ah? A game of cat and mouse?" Madara asked the air. "I'm in."

With that the two men disappeared chasing each other through the foliage. Seconds after they had disappeared, Hinata skidded into the clearing, and had to swallow the vomit that was threatening to overtake her at the sight of Zetsu's, and Pein's corpses.

"I'm so sorry…" she whimpered, tears threatening to overtake her.

"H-H-Hinata?" a weak voice called.

Her head snapped up and her opal eyes landed on the prone and bleeding form of Deidara. She rushed to the blonde's side, and was aghast when she saw the large hole in his chest.

"What…? How…?" she began trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't worry about me yeah…" the man replied weakly, giving her a small smile.

"How can you say that…?" she began tears falling from her opal eyes. "L-l-look at you!

I can see through your back and onto the g-g-ground!" Hinata whimpered, reduced to a stuttering mess.

"Calm down Hinata." Deidara commanded. "Just use a small healing jutsu and I'll be all right. I'm not worried about me…" he began, relaxing as the healing chakra from Hinata's hands spread across his numbing torso. "But Gaara has just run off to distract Madara, and without your help he will die."

"No…Gaara!" Hinata gasped standing, as Deidara struggled to his knees.

"Go after him Hinata. Please just go!" Deidara ordered.

Hinata nodded, not noticing the lack of his trademark speech, and ran out of the clearing in the direction where she assumed Gaara would have run. She kept moving in a straight line for what seemed like miles, following an almost non-existent trail. The occasional snapped twig, or a portion of scorched earth was enough to convince her she was on the right track. But after awhile the trail grew sparser until there was no trace left at all. She opened her mouth to release a cry of frustration, when the painful sound of splintering wood rang out ahead of her. Speeding up she tried to seek out Gaara and Madara's chakra but her panic would not allow her to focus. By the time she reached the clearing where Madara and Gaara was, the Kazekage was already bleeding heavily, from his nose, which was obviously broken, and from a large cut across his chest. Gaara blinked his eyes, his sight hazy, already knowing that his face was swelling.

"Alright Gaara-chan." Madara cut off. "I grow bored. It's time to end this."

The Uchiha darted at the immobile red head fist reeled back. But just before he made contact, his attack was diverted, as Hinata hit a tenketsu in the mans wrist, making his hand useless.

"Ahh Hinata-chan, you came." Madara said, trying to sound calm, but the edge in his voice told her differently. "Good, at least this way I won't have to go looking for you."

"H-H-H-Hinata?" Gaara stuttered, barely making out her silhouette.

The Hyuuga turned and glanced at her husband with a warm smile, before turning back towards Madara, a fierce look on her face.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting but this will end now." She said eyes narrowing.

"Agreed." Madara said, the toma in his Sharingan spinning dangerously.

-Page Break-

"Ha take that!"

"Suigetsu this isn't a game!" Shikamaru snapped, barely dodging a blow from one of the swordsmen.

"Ah come on Shikamaru lighten up!" Suigetsu goaded.

Shikamaru was about to retort when the reanimated corpse of Zabuza, swung and cut Suigetsu's arm.

"Told you so!" Shikamaru smirked, as the other ninja glowered at him.

"Oh shut u…OWWWWW!" Suigetsu howled in pain.

"Who hit you this time?" Shikamaru asked eyebrow raised.

"No one cut me…but my finger…it feels like it's on fire! " Suigetsu snapped, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"What are you…HOLY GOD!" Shikamaru cried out at the sudden burst of pain rocketed through his finger, into his hand and up his arm.

"See I told you!" Suigetsu pointed out, even in pain he made his voice sound slightly smug.

The two men continued with their fight, slightly distracted at the constant pain in their fingers. Suigetsu swung his blade at another swordsman of the mist before using it as a cover for the next blow. He pulled at the tight ring on his finger.

"Damn I can't get this thing off!" Suigetsu growled, yanking at his finger. "If I can get this off the burning will stop!"

"No you idiot!" Shikamaru stopped Suigetsu from trying to pull of the ring. "Remember what Hinata said. We will know when she needs us with these."

"Yeah so?" Suigetsu scoffed, pulling his wrist out of Shikamaru's grasp.

"So…Hianta needs us!"

-Page Break-

Jugo dropped low, and Sora leapt over the large burly shoulders of her partner and landed a spinning kick against the enemy's head. Blood spurted from the broken nose, and broken teeth flew from their mouth.

"Ha ha! Take that!" Sora cried in triumph.

"We can celebrate later," Jugo said, grabbing his partner around the waist. "Right now we have enemies to take care of."

Sora wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and smiled up at him, just as Jugo bent backwards avoiding a kunai.

"Right partner." She said flirtatiously.

Jugo rolled his eyes but gave the girl in his arms a warm smile. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt a searing pain in his hand. Moving it from around her waist he examined his skin looking for any burns or wounds. While he was distracted, Sora protected him, steadfastly, and without fail. Finally his eyes landed on the ring, as another searing wave of pain erupted from the metal band.

"Sora, I have to go!" Jugo called. "Take care of yourself, and protect our allies."

"Okay." The girl said nervously, looking behind her as Jugo disappeared.

-Page Break-

"Eight trigrams 132 palms!" Neji finished, as four more common soldiers collapsed, lifeless, to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Hanabi shouted, blood smeared across her pale forehead. "We're done securing this side!"

"Good, good." Neji confirmed nodding.

Hanabi turned around and nodded, as a large group of Hyuuga's approached their leaders and rested for the brief few minutes they would have. Meanwhile the Hyuuga head scouted out the area ahead. Already there were enemies rocketing towards their location.

"Alright," he announced. "There are enemies approaching and…"

Neji trailed off as his sharp eyes fell on the ring that was on his finger. It seared his pale skin, and he could see the chakra that constricted through the metal.

"Nii-san?" Hanabi asked her older cousin, her dark hair sticking to her sweaty face. "Is something wrong?"

"Your in charge." He told her, tossing the Hyuuga clan head symbol at her.

"Wait, what?" she asked astounded.

"You're in charge." Neji repeated, securing his headband. "I have to go. I made a promise."

"But Neji!" Hanabi protested.

Neji turned around and caught the younger girl by the shoulders. Their eyes locked, and a moment of true kinship passed between them for the first time in their lives.

"I trust you. I know you can do it." Neji confided, his voice warm.

Hanabi blinked back a few tears before giving him a firm nod and wrapping the seal around her waist like a sash.

"Alright." She verbally confirmed. "But come back soon." She demanded with a small smile.

"Of course." Neji answered.

He stepped away from his younger cousin, and started changing his flow of chakra knowing that he would have to perform a few Kaitens to clear the way. It would be difficult, he knew, but a promise is a promise and nothing was going to stop Neji Hyuuga from keeping his.

-Page Break-

Sasuke desperately spun around taking out as many as his former family members as he could, trying hard to repress his childhood memories. Suddenly the Uchiha stopped advancing and backed away from the lone survivor, of their extinct clan. Fugaku Uchiha pushed his way towards the front of the group of Uchiha and glared at his son.

"So my youngest winds up just like my oldest. A traitor." Fugaku said narrowing his eyes at his younger son.

"I'm not the one attacking Konoha." Sasuke snapped, letting his temporary reservations fall away immediately. "The dad I knew, the dad I looked up to would never do something like this, so it doesn't matter who you pretend to be." He reassured, his glare intensifying. "I will kill you."

"Of course you would. You're just like your brother. I'm just glad your mother isn't here to see this." Fugaku continued.

"So am I." Sasuke answered back.

Naruto glanced back towards his teammate, and was about to say something when a yellow blur passed in front of his face. The blonde reeled back instinctively. He turned and saw a tall blonde man standing before him. He looked eerily familiar with the same cerulean blue eyes, as Naruto. He wore a traditional jounin outfit, and over it was a white jacket, flames sewed into the bottom.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet, unsettled by the appearance of the other man.

"Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage." The man answered, but his blue eyes were still dull and blank.

"The fourth?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "But if you're the fourth then…why do you look so familiar?"

"Because I look like you." The fourth Hokage answered crossing his arms. "It tends to happen, a son looking like his father."

"So you are my father." Naruto said his voice trailing off weakly. "I knew it…all this time."

"Not that it wouldn't be touching to have a big father and son reunion but I have been ordered to kill you and that's what I'm going to have to do." Minato said shrugging. "Sorry."

Naruto leapt away from his father as the yellow flash blurred and shot out at him like a rocket. Naruto was hardly able to dodge, until excruciating pain shot through his finger and wrist.

"Ow what the hell! Am I dying!" Naruto asked no one, slightly panicked.

"No you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, as a loud chirping noise filled the area where both boys fought their fathers. "It's the rings!" He explained throwing the chidori at his father.

"Oh!" Naruto answered dumbly. "Well then I guess we better go." He told Sasuke as the dark haired boy landed next to him.

"We will but not yet." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Right." Naruto nodded turning towards his father as well and falling into a fighting stance.

-Page Break-

Kankurou tugged at the chakra strings controlling his puppet as it tried desperately to trap the snake man in its grasp. Don continued with his hand-to-hand combat, trying to back the snake man in to a corner. Kankurou's puppet crow leapt at Orochimaru and wrapped itself tightly around their opponent. When the heat began to spread in Don's finger, the ninja attempted to ignore it. But Kankurou's yelp of pain was enough to distract the dark haired youth.

"What the heck is this ring doing to me!" Kankurou demanded, glaring at the offending appendage. "I knew it was evil! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Calm down." Don said sternly. "It's not evil."

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku." Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "It looks like you are now left with a choice. One you let me go and you can go help Hinata, or two you continue to figth me and fall short on your promises."

Don and Kankurou stood in absolute silence for a few minutes. Realistically they both knew that they couldn't do both, kill Orochimaru and make it to Hinata in time. Don looked at Kankurou waiting for him to make a decision.

"We can do both!" Kankurou snapped, even though he knew what he was just trying to stall and come to a decision.

"No you can't." Orochimaru said, his voice no longer mocking. "You have no idea how dire Hinata's situation is. You can both waste time here, and risk her life while you destroy me or you can let me go, and I disappear for the rest of your lives."

Kankurou looked at Don for an answer but the dark haired boy avoided his eyes and instead stared hard at the snake man who was still trapped tightly in crow. After a moment of hesitation Kankurou sighed loudly and loosened crow, allowing the snake man in Kabuto's body to get free.

"Get out of here." Kankurou said his teeth clenched. "Get out and don't come back."

"Of that you can be certain." The snake man grinned before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The two men stood there for a moment one waiting for reassurance while the other was trying to calculate the consequences of their actions.

"Let's go." Kankurou said after a moment, "Hinata needs our help. If we don't go now then we let that snake go for nothing."

-Page break-

Gaara watched in stunned silence as Hinata and Madara continued to fight each other. Hinata's hair was blood red, and her milky eyes were pinkish, red with slits like a cats. Two bright red cat ears stood straight up on the top of her hair. Whiskers sprouted on her cheeks and long claws, covered in fire as she hurled herself at Madara. Meanwhile the black haired man remained unchanged, except for the tendrils of dark colored chakra that flowed from his back to create demon tails around him. Hinata leapt at him again, claws poised, ready to tear at the man but they clashed once again in the middle. Gaara had never seen such an awesome display of raw animalistic violence in his life. He would never admit it but it terrified him. An inhumane growl escaped Hinata as her claws seared across the other mans chest. Madara reeled back from the pain but was able to land a hit of his own. Hinata went flying back and crashed into multiple trees. The wood splintered under the force of the impact. Another shriek came from the girl as the other man approached her. Her arm was twisted in an awkward position, obviously broken, while a branch protruded from her calf. She began to thrash but was unable to move because of the large tree limb that had stuck through her chest. Blood poured from her wound and stained her clothes.

"It's time to end this." Madara said, raising his hand preparing for the final blow.

Gaara finally saw his chance to follow through with the plan that he and Deidara had concocted. He grabbed the large lump of chakra susceptible clay and infused as much of his chakra as he could. He knew he wasn't an artist like Deidara so instead of trying to shape it into a bird or a spider. Instead he hurled the raw and unformed clay at the dark haired Uchiha's head.

"Katsu!" Gaara snapped struggling to his feet in the process.

The clay ball exploded just behind Madara making the man, mostly demon, turn towards the red head Kazekage. Gaara felt fear grip him as he turned and ran.

"I'll finish you later." The man said before walking away from Hinata.

The girl continued to thrash and spasm, trying to find a way to rip the tree limb from her midsection.

'_Calm down,'_ the demon soothed, as the red began to fade from Hinata's milky Hyuuga eyes. _'In order for me to use both the sealing jutsu, and enough of a healing jutsu to keep you alive I need to preserve my chakra.'_

The feral girl snarled and fought for a few more seconds before the demon let out a loud roar causing her to still once again.

'_It will be excruciatingly painful, but you will survive.'_ The demon explained.

The demons chakra left Hinata's body. She blinked for a minute her limbs shaking from the adrenaline, in too much shock to feel the pain. Suddenly all at once a cool sensation flowed through her arm repairing the broken bones, but at the same time crippling pain shot through her body.

'_Get up.'_ The demon hissed. _'I cannot heal you if continue to lay there like that.'_

"I can't it hurts!" Hinata sobbed.

'_You can, now do it.'_ The demon commanded.

Hinata whimpered as she used her arms to get a grip on the branches. She reached down and with a whimper and a hiss lifted her leg off the branch impaling it.

'_Good now lift yourself off.'_

"I-I-I can't, I'm scared." Hinata admitted, feeling the sharp pain as she shifted slightly.

'_Do it.'_ The demon commanded.

Hinata screamed as loud as she could until her throat became choked with the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks as she lifted herself off the branch. She tried to stand but her injured calf wouldn't let her and she collapsed onto the floor. She sobbed harder and the dirt stuck to her face. After a few moments she tried move again, and managed to get on her knees.

'_I've stopped the bleeding and the pain shouldn't be as bad.'_ The demon continued, as

Hinata pulled out a case of soldier pills and swallowed four of them, letting the adrenaline dull the pain. She stood and stretched her arms slightly, a little hesitant of putting weight on her injured leg. Popping three more pills into her mouth Hinata knew she was as ready as she would ever be.

'_Hurry he's after your Kazekage.'_

Hinata nodded and sprinted out of the clearing in the direction she assumed Gaara had ran too.

-Page Break-

The red head ran as fast as he could not hesitating or looking back, knowing that if he did either, the man would catch up and he would run out of time. He burst through the foliage and into the clearing where their fight had first started. Deidara sat there, leaning up against a tree breathing heavily his fingers stained with his blood.

"It's finished." Deidara panted, nodding his head towards the ground.

Gaara looked down and saw the large sealing symbol. The red head nodded and turned around to face Madara when he would catch up.

"You realize un…" Deidara began. "That you're likely to die yeah?"

Gaara nodded, but stood his ground, hands clenched, a kunai hidden up his sleeve. Deidara opened his mouth to speak again but before he could say anything Madara appeared in the clearing. Gaara threw himself at the older man who easily dodged all of his hits and landed a few devastating ones of his own as Deidara's hands flew through the seals to complete the extraction jutsu. Madara grabbed the Kazekage by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Shiki Fūjin." Deidara shouted.

Madara laughed as the chakra swirled around him, unconsciously tightening his grip on Gaara's throat.

"Fool!" Madara spat. "I did not absorb the demons, the sutras on my mask allows me to utilize their powers without absorbing them."

Suddenly without warning Gaara swung his arm toward Madara's face and the kunai he had hidden in his sleeve did its job as it sliced straight through the wood of Madara's mask. The explosion that followed threw the two men away from each other, as the demons chakra and souls swarmed above them. The Shinigami that had been summoned for the jutsu appeared and grabbed Deidara's soul. The blonde looked at death as it waited for him to chose what he wanted it to seal.

"The demons," Deidara rasped out. "Seal the demons inside him." He said pointing at

Gaara as the Kazekage slowly sat up breathing heavily.

The Shinigami nodded and extended its arm until it grabbed the mass of demon souls that had exploded from the mask and returned to shove it into Gaara's chest. The Kazekage convulsed violently as the swirls of dark chakra pushed into his body.

"NO!" Madara shouted, as he attempted to crawl towards the red head, but he found he couldn't move, and could only watch in horror as his chance for ultimate power was absorbed into Gaara.

Finally the absorption stopped and Gaara lay motionless as a seal began to form over his heart, the same seal that was on Naruto's abdomen. The same sprawling sun that also formed on Deidara's chest as the reaper collected his payment and ripped the soul from the blonde, explosives expert. The blood circle seal that had been used to contain the souls of the demons turned back to its rusty red color. Hinata ran into the clearing and saw the corpses of Deidara and Gaara.

"No!" she whimpered. "No I was too late!" she sobbed collapsing.

"Now to finish you." Madara stated, wiping blood from his face where the kunai had cut him.

"What? Don't you get it?" Hinata asked, angry tears pouring down hr cheeks. "It's over! You lost! You don't have your demon mask anymore!"

"I don't need a mask or demon strength to defeat you, I will conquer the ninja world, and I will make sure, you are the next to fall." Madara hissed.

Hinata stood and slipped into a fighting stance before both began to fight, some blows landing others missing by a wider margin than they should have. After five minutes of constant fighting Madara knocked back Hinata, who was breathing heavily.

"You cannot defeat me with taijutsu, and you refuse to use chakra." Madara said, his sharringan activating the toma spinning slowly. "And now I'm done playing games."

With that Hinata's world turned black and red, and she quickly shoved her finger in her calf where she knew she had been wounded. The world spun violently around them along with the pain that shot through her body, as she began to see the outlines of trees but everything was still black and red. Madara staggered back surprised.

"How did you find away to defeat the Sharringan!" He demanded.

Hinata didn't answer, but still looked around wildly, as if trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ahh." Madara stated. "I see you can't break through the sharringan completely. It will be enough." He confided.

Suddenly Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara surrounded Hinata, there eyes cruel and bloodthirsty. This time she didn't hesitate, Hinata filled two fingers full of chakra and jabbed at her temple. The world immediately became color again, but the blood spilled from Hinata's eyes, ears, nose and mouth, while the blood dripped from Madara's eyes.

"What? But how?" Madara said, but to Hinata's ears it sounded slow and broken.

The Uchiha turned back to her and as soon as they made eye contact the process began all over again. Shikamaru and Suigetsu arrived on the scene first and saw Madara leaning over Hianta, both of their pale faces were stained crimson with blood. In an instant Shikamaru ran towards Hinata and Suigetsu hurled his large sword at Madara. The Uchiha caught the blade and Suigetsu grinned, preparing for a fight while Shikamaru lifted Hinata off the ground.

"Hinata? Hinata look at me." Shikamaru said, watching carefully as her eyes swiveled towards him.

Blood continued to leak from her nose and mouth while the blood running from her eyes and ears began to dry. But after a few minutes she was finally able to focus on the Nara's face.

"Hinata tell me…what did you do?" he asked her gently as Suigetsu continued to distract Madara.

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't, instead she lifted her heavy arm, and using two fingers, and pushed them against her head.

"You used the gentle fist?" he asked.

She tilted her head slightly, trying to nod. Luckily Shikamaru was able to interpret.

"Where?" he asked again.

Again she slowly lifted her arm and poked at her temple again. This time Shikamaru understood and quickly began a healing jutsu he did know and gently began to repair the damage Hinata did to her brain. Meanwhile Suigetsu dodged another punch thrown by Madara just as Sasuke and Naruto threw their own punches, and Neji and Jugo checked on the bodies of Gaara and Deidara. Don and Kankurou arrived minutes later and the puppet master immediately sent out Crow to subdue the powerful Uchiha.

"Don't make eye contact!" Sasuke warned.

Madara shattered crow with one punch but looked around frantically trying to defend himself.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"He's blind…" Hinata said slowly, sitting up with the help of Shikamaru. "I was able to blind him temporarily, by disabling his Sharringan."

"What…?" Jugo asked surprised.

"How?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Never mind that!" Kankurou snapped helping Hinata to her feet and supporting her weight. "We have to finish this and fast."

"Right." Most of them confirmed.

Hinata quickly fell into the hand seals that would bring out the summoning statue that she needed to seal Madara's soul. Madara heard their plan and began to move out of range however as he tried to move he found he was frozen to the spot.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru said smirking, his trademark shadow jutsu capturing Madara and forcing him to mirror the Nara's position.

"And just to be safe…" Kankurou began wrapping tight chakra strings around him.

Sasuke and Naruto held up Hinata just as she finished the jutsu. She bit her thumb and drew a seal on her palm.

"Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path!" Hinata shouted, which changed into a scream as six thick black poles dug into her back.

Two large hands made of stone sprung from the earth and everyone took their spots on their designated finger. Hinata was gently placed on her finger while everyone began their seals. She pushed as much chakra as she could in her jutsu, and the chakra flowed from everyone else. They wrapped around Madara, and secured him allowing Shikamaru and Kankurou to release their Jutsu's. After a few moments passed nothing happened and Madara began struggling.

"Please!" Hinata begged, breathing hard. "PLEASE!"

Suddenly chains erupted from the ground and trapped Madara in place and the ground shook and began to sink, flames erupting from the sides. A large wave of dark colored chakra turned into arms and pulled down on Madara. Hinata looked around and saw the chakra was seeping out of Gaara's body, and on his right index finger was Deidara's ring, the final ring needed to complete the jutsu. The flames erupted and burned across Madara's body. He screamed bloody murder, making Hinata wince at the sound of his suffering as the fire dissipated and all that was left in it's wake was scorched earth. Hinata smiled a relieved smile for just a moment before she blacked out.

**A/N: Dear GOD this chapter took FOREVER! But I think that's because it's the final fight chapter. Anyway I will now be taking requests for stories, or couple requests, but I need something soon. Since my Gaara and Hinata story is almost finished (one more chapter, and an epilogue) I need something new to write and occupy my time with! So any requests or anything is truly welcome.**


	25. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Okay so officially last chapter, but there will be an epilogue so I guess second to last chapter. But yeah, I'm still accepting requests or anything, but I think that as well as the epilogue I'm going to post previews of idea's I've had and I want you guys to vote on them so I know what I should do for my next story. But anyway onto the last and final chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 25: Just the way you are**

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_

_You never let me down before_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar_

_And I don't see you anymore_

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble_

_We never could have come this far_

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_

_I'll take you just the way you are_

Hinata's bleary eyes opened and she was met with sanitary white walls. Sunlight streamed in through a large window above the bed she was laying on and shone in her eyes.

"Ugh." She groaned, turning her head away from the light, and burying her face in her pillow.

Suddenly realization dawned on her and Hinata sat up quickly looking around the room. As she suspected it was a hospital room, and there were at least four other people in the room with her. The curtains were drawn around the bed right across from her, but she was able to recognize Kiba's unconscious form, and she noticed someone who looked like Chouji in the bed across from him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until Tsunade discharged her and she also knew she wouldn't get any answers unless she waited patiently. Turning around in her bed Hinata heaved a sigh and fell back. But instead of her head hitting the soft pillow behind her, white-hot pain shot through her back, as her body arched away from the bed. She screamed and flipped onto her side writhing in pain. She heard rustling and Chouji's concerned voice as three loud beeps rang through the room. Not even a minute later the door slammed open and four nurses rushed in.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Hinata woke up screaming." Chouji answered the nurse with a raspy voice.

Hinata's shoulders shook with sobs, as the pain continued to scorch down her back. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and allowed the nurses to flip her back onto her stomach. Burying her face in her pillow she let out one last choked sob, as the pain died down into a dull throbbing.

"Shh Hinata. Shh." A soothing, and familiar voice cooed as Hinata felt relief wash over her back.

With tears still in her eyes Hinata turned her head and looked up and saw Tsunade standing over her, both of her hands glowing a soft green color, as she rubbed the girls back. After a few minutes Tsunade stopped her ministrations and Hinata sighed content now that the pain has gone. Slowly, after another minute, Hinata sat up and turned to face Tsunade a 'thank you' on her lips.

"What were you thinking?" Tsunade demanded, her honey colored eyes narrowed at the surprised girl. "You're a smart girl Hinata. You could have realized that we had put you on your stomach for a reason."

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata stammered nervously. "I had forgotten what happened and I was just trying to look at my surroundings."

"Yes well you're lucky that Chouji was awake. If he wasn't you would probably still be in here writhing in pain." Tsunade said pointedly.

Hinata nodded her eyes down cast and ashamed of her foolishness. A warm hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Tsunade smiling at her.

"But I suppose I could let this one slide, considering you're the savior of Konoha." She explained.

"I couldn't have done it alone…" Hinata began but stopped herself. "Wait. Tsunade-sama, where's…?"

"All in good time my dear." Tsuande explained, her smile disappearing. "I'll answer all of your questions, but let me look over my other patients first and then I'll come back to you okay?"

Hinata nodded, and allowed the nurses to ease her back down onto the bed face down. After a few minutes of silence Hinata fell back to sleep.

-Page Break-

"Asuma jr. what are you doing out here by yourself?" Kakashi asked the seven year old boy.

He turned to the masked ninja, with tears welling in his red eyes, before shaking his head and looking back at the memorial stone.

"Nothing Kakashi-san, please don't mind me." He answered softly.

The copy cat ninja ignored his request and instead stood next to the boy and looked at the memorial stone just like he did. A long silence fell between the two of them, both mourning over those they had lost.

"Kakashi-san?" Asuma asked after a long moment of silence.

"Hmmm?" the masked man asked turning his one visible eye towards the child.

"What…what…what am I s-supposed to do now?" the child cried in anguish, the tears streaming down his cheeks and his shoulders heaving.

Kakashi had nothing to say to that so instead he wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulders as Asuma latched onto him, and continued to sob.

-Page Break-

"If I knew you were this tired Hinata-chan I wouldn't have disturbed you." Tsuande said good naturedly as Hinata awoke.

"No I'm glad you did Tsunade-sama." Hinata answered stifling a yawn.

"Come with me to my office we can talk there." She said gesturing to a wheel chair next to her.

"I don't need this, thank you though." Hinata said standing and stretching.

Tsunade led Hinata out of the room and into her office. She gestured towards a stool that she had set in front of her desk. Clutching her hospital gown around her Hinata took a seat and waited for her former Hokage to speak.

"So I will tell you what I found when I got to your location, and I'll need you to fill in a few blanks. After that you can ask me any questions you want." Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded in conformation crossing her pale legs and making herself comfortable.

"So, when my medical team had stumbled upon you they had found two large stone statues of hands…they were…?" she began, waiting for Hinata to fill in.

"They were part of the summoning of the demon seal of the outer path." Hinata supplied.

"Yes well we found those and Sasuke and Naruto, who were both severely burned and cut, were holding you up with those large black chakra poles in your back, while Shikamaru and the rest were in the middle of the clearing holding a strange mask and an Akatsuki cloak." Tsunade continued. "The ground was scorched and we found the Kazekage who was immediately taken back to the hospital."

"I'm glad to hear no one else died." Hinata sighed in relief.

Tsunade's eyes became steely and her expression was sad as she turned away from the blue haired woman.

"This was war Hinata, there were plenty of casualties." Tsunade said, her voice cold.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Hinata, I'm sorry." Tsunade sighed before smiling slightly at the other girl. "I took my anger out on you, when I should be thanking you. You saved us all."

Hinata nodded, but kept her eyes on the ground as she slowly began to process what had happened. After a long moment of silence Hinata spoke again.

"So I suppose that Gaara is…" but Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Gaara-sama is…stabilized. He has been for a few days now. He's only in the hospital for a few physicals and check ups." Tsunade explained.

"What…?" Hinata asked shocked. "That can't possibly be true! I saw him…I saw…"

"He was very close to death when we did find him. However he was able to stabilize in a few hours."

"Really…?" Hinata asked excitedly, her voice choked. "Oh thank you God!" she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Tsunade stood and placed a comforting hand on the girl's head, allowing her to cry into her side. When her tears finally died down, Tsunade handed Hinata a tissue.

"Can…can I…can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course." Tsunade answered. "But you might want to get changed first."

Hinata nodded, after letting out a soft giggle before taking the clothes Tsunade offered her.

-Page Break-

"You should have seen it Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed from his hospital bed sitting up his bed bare.

"Could you be any louder idiot?" Sasuke growled from the bed next to his, holding his throbbing head and lying down on the last pillow on his bed.

"Oh shut up Teme!" Naruto shouted back at the black haired young man.

Gaara rolled his aqua eyes at both ninja, allowing the nurse that had been attending to him to check his heart one last time, while a chakra expert examined the seal on his chest.

"You two are both children, can we agree on that?" Jugo asked mockingly from his own hospital bed also bare like Naruto's.

Both boys rounded on the large man and were about to say something when Gaara held his hand up for silence. Begrudgingly, they closed their mouths and turned to the red head.

"If I knew you were going to be this rowdy I would have asked for a private room." Gaara said quietly.

Naruto was about to burst out in anger, claiming he was the Hokage and if any one deserved a private room it was him. But he was cut off as Sasuke tossed the last pillow at the Kazekage. Naruto laughed as it smacked the red head in the face, while Gaara merely moved it off his lap and onto his bed, where all the other pillows and blankets that had been thrown at him over the course of the morning were stockpiled.

"Thank you." Gaara said smirking, as the nurse and the chakra specialist finished their examination.

"How do you always get us to do that?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"He just seems to be to smart for us!" Jugo answered good naturedly, as Gaara reclined on the pillows and blankets on his bed.

Sasuke refused to speak after that making Jugo and Naruto laugh while Gaara merely closed his eyes trying to relax. Silence settled on the four men, but with Naruto it didn't last long.

"Ne, Gaara as I was saying before." Naruto began scratching his head. "You should have seen Hinata. She was like her old self again. I think she remembered."

The red head didn't say anything; instead he turned his head away from the blonde Hokage and instead looked out the window at the clear blue sky. Naruto was about to speak again, but he was cut off when the door opened to reveal Shizune standing there leaning heavily on her crutch.

"Good morning boys." She said brightly.

"Morning Shizune-chan!" Naruto shouted.

No one else said anything but they all nodded towards the medic's direction. She hobbled into the room, and up to the Kazekage's bedside.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama. How are you feeling?" she asked flipping through the chart at the end of the bed.

"Fine." Was his one word answer.

"That's good." Shizune said smiling at the reclusive red head. "But it's time for your physical okay?"

The red head nodded and immediately stood from his bed, and following Shizune out of the room. They walked down the quiet halls until they reached a large room that was separated into two halves. One half of the room was separated by a wall made of glass, and inside was equipment, and in the other half of the room was a treadmill. The red head made his way to the treadmill, Shizune following behind him. Gaara stood on the treadmill and removed his shirt as directed so Shizune could stick the leads all along his chest in order to keep track of his vitals. After finishing she moved into the glass room and spoke into a microphone.

"Alright, we'll start in just a minute." Her voice echoed throughout the room.

Gaara nodded and waited a moment before the treadmill began slowly and the Kazekage began his physical.

-Page Break-

"I think he'll be in here." Tsunade said, holding open the door for Hinata.

The younger woman walked into the hospital room and was met with a loud and boisterous greeting.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, leaping from his bed, pulling all sorts of wires with him.

"Naruto-kun calm down! You'll hurt yourself!" Hinata tried to urge.

"Get back into bed, now Naruto." Tsunade snapped.

The blonde gave a playful pout before sliding into the bed again. Sasuke nodded towards her in greeting while Jugo smiled and waved.

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Jugo asked.

"Good." She confirmed nodding.

"Enough of the pleasantries, where's Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"Shizune came in to take him to his physical." Naruto explained.

"Okay come on Hinata." Tsunade said, leading the dark haired girl out of the room.

Hinata waved as she exited, following Tsunade to another room. She ushered Hinata inside and closed the door behind them.

"Ahh hello Tsunade-sama." Shizune said cheerily to her sensei.

"Hello Shizune, how is he doing?" Tsunade asked, approaching the woman and looking over the large pieces of medical equipment into the room beyond.

"Perfect," she answered. "His irregular heart beats and blood pressure have finally evened out and his stress test is going well so far."

"Well Hinata you wanted to see him." Tsunade said smiling at the girl. "Come here and have a look."

Hinata nodded, smiling nervously at Shizune as she moved to stand next to the blonde woman. When she saw him her breath caught in her throat. There on a treadmill, in the other room was Gaara. He was running at an even pace, his handsome features focused as he continued with his test, unaware of the audience that had gathered in the other half of the testing room. Hinata's stomach twisted and she felt the butterflies rise in her chest like they always did when she had laid eyes on her husband. It felt like she was falling in love all over again.

"As you can see Hinata, he's as healthy as an Ox." Tsunade stated proudly. "Or more accurately, as healthy as ten oxen, due to his new companion."

Hinata wasn't listening; instead she bit her bottom lip as tears of joy welled in her eyes. She placed her hand gently on the glass. Due to his now extremely enhanced hearing Gaara's ears perked at the soft thud on the glass. He briefly glanced towards the glass wall where Shizune was and his eyes were immediately drawn to Hinata. She watched as Gaara stumbled in his running as he noticed her, aqua eyes wide. Hinata let out a short, choked laugh as her husband quickly turned his attention back to his exercise. He continued to run on the treadmill, glancing at the window every few seconds. The dark blue haired girl smiled and let out a light chuckle as the tears streamed down her face. Gaara looked towards her again and noticed the tears on her face. His brow furrowed and he began to rip the wires and suction cups off of his chest.

"Gaara-sama! Please! We are not done with the test!" Shizune said over the microphone.

But the red head didn't heed her warning and instead leapt off the treadmill and ran over to the glass wall his chest heaving. Hinata laughed again and he gave her a small smile. He pressed his hand against the glass over hers. She sighed and rested her head against the glass looking into Gaara's aqua colored eyes and for once she felt like she was truly home.

-Page Break-

The funeral for all of the fallen shinobi was held later that week. It was raining as Hinata made her way towards the memorial, dressed all in black. Her white eyes were already red from all the crying she had been doing after she had found out about those who had died. In one hand she carried four large bouquets of lilies, and her other hand was held tightly by the small brown haired boy that had been the son of her sensei. Shikamaru walked beside her, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, holding onto Asuma's other hand. They arrived at the memorial a few minutes early taking their places at the front no one said anything. Finally when the memorial was packed full of people, Naruto stepped forward to go on with the memorial service.

"Fellow shinobi, citizens, friends…" The blonde began his voice dull compared to his usual exuberant demeanor. "Today we honor those who have fallen in order to protect our village, our families, and our way of life. These people who we honor today deserve the utmost respect for their courage and sacrifice. Today we do not only honor the ninja of Konoha that have fallen but other ninja, ninja who have no loyalty to us, who lost their lives in the defense of our nation. Like tradition dictates we will carve their names into the memorial stone, with the other names of the hero's we have lost. We honor them."

At the mention of foreign shinobi who had died Hinata looked back and locked eyes with Jugo, who stood by himself, expression stony but one tear making it's way down his face. Her eyes then moved to Rikku who let out a stifled sob as Kankurou rubbed her back comfortingly. Hinata had to look away.

"We would especially like to honor, a few…outstanding shinobi." Naruto continued.

"We would like to honor Sora Kikuchi, a woman who originated from the Thunder village, who had no loyalties to Konoha but fought in defense of it, she will be sorely missed by her twin sister and her ninja partner Jugo. Her skill and intelligence were something to revere and know we are all worse off without it. We honor Yuuhi Kurenai, genjutsu specialist, jounin instructor, and mother. Whether she was your biological mother," Naruto began looking at Asuma with soft eyes. "Or not." This time he looked at Hinata who was already crying. "She treated all of her students with a mothers love and gentleness. And last we would like to honor…" Naruto began his voice becoming choked as a few tears fell from his own eyes. "Sakura Haruno, who's love, compassion, and devotion helped all those it touched. She was the best teammate anyone could have ever asked for and a brilliant medic ninja who…who was killed in her prime."

A long silence descended on the crowd as Naruto tried to compose himself. Kasumi placed a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder. He grabbed it and pressed it firmly to his cheek as he willed the tears to stop.

"While we honor those we have lost I would also like to honor, one other. Without her help we surely would have been doomed from the start. Please take this moment to honor Hinata Hyuuga, the savior of Konoha."

Hinata hung her head, not feeling at all like a hero, after knowing all those who had died. When the service was over Hinata and Asuma went forward and left flowers on the graves of their loved ones. Shikamaru stood waiting for them, when they finished they walked away from the cemetery together in order to grieve.

-Page Break-

Gaara nodded towards the last sand Jounin who took the last case of luggage before loading it into the carriage.

"Take this directly to the Kage tower." Matsuri instructed the Jounin. "Put it with the rest of the luggage in the special delegate room across from Daisuki's room, ok?"

The jounin nodded before disappearing. Matsuri sighed before turning and smiling at her sensei who nodded towards her.

"Asuma, you're going to go live with Hinata alright?" Shikamaru explained to the small boy.

The brunette nodded before throwing his arms around Shikamaru's waist and giving him one last squeeze.

"But remember," Shikamaru said smiling. "Hinata agreed to send you here for Christmas and for a few weeks over the summer okay?"

"Okay." Asuma agreed, smiling back at the Nara.

"Alright, be good for Hinata or I'll have to come and discipline you." Shikamaru warned lazily.

Asuma nodded before turning towards Hinata who welcomed him with a warm hug. She ushered the child away from Shikamaru giving him a one armed hug before walking away.

"Now Asuma, Matsuri is going to take you to Suna." Hinata explained to the boy, holding his hand. "Gaara and I will be there in a few days okay?"

Asuma nodded before approaching Matsuri who introduced herself and took Asuma to the carriage. Hinata watched the carriage pull away and waved until it was out of sight. Gaara grabbed his wife's hand and waited until she had finished her goodbyes.

"Are you ready to go get our family back?" Gaara asked.

Hinata turned to him with a smile and nodded.

-Page Break-

"Daisuki-kun be careful." The wizened old woman said, smiling at the dark haired boy.

"I will Oba-chan." He said smiling and helping Ai put the chocolate cake tin into the oven.

The old woman turned to the dark haired girl, who continued to sew the hole in one of Daisuki's pant leg.

"Ugh I just can't get it!" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Now dear remember what I said, you must be gently and have plenty of patience." The old woman said, showing the girl one last time.

She nodded, brow furrowed in concentration as she took the needle and thread from the woman. Suddenly the old woman stiffened before a smile spread across her face.

"Children." She chirped. "I think we have guests!"

All three children looked up as the old woman stood and shuffled to the door. Without hesitating she pulled open the door to reveal Hinata and Gaara standing there. Hinata was shocked for a moment while Gaara was confused.

"MAMA!" Daisuki and Ai cried in unison running and tangling themselves around Hinata's legs.

"Oh my beautiful children!" Hinata exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes as she hugged the two children tightly.

"Oh there you are Hinata dear." The old woman said. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Thank you so much Oba-chan." Hinata said, bowing low.

"Oh no need to thank me!" the old woman laughed. "I'm always happy to help! Oh! And this must be your husband!"

With that the old woman grabbed Gaara by the arm and pulled him into the house. She linked arms with the red head and chattered with him about how handsome he was and asked him questions about being the Kazekage while Hinata followed the children into the kitchen.

"Ah Hinata-san!" Kyoko cried leaping off her chair and throwing herself at the young woman. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Hinata hugged the girl back, before the two younger children tackled her in another hug. They all fell into a fit of giggles as Gaara watched from the doorway with the old woman a small smile on his usually impassive face.

"Daddy I missed you to!" Daisuki cried after a moment before running to his father who scooped him up into his arms.

"Where's my daddy?" Ai asked after a moment.

It was then that the room fell silent and Hinata sat there head hung low. The woman, sensing the heavy mood decided to speak.

"I'm glad you two are here, the children and I just put a cake in the oven and it seems that you all have some important things to discuss." The woman said warmly as they all moved to the table.

-Page Break-

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Gaara said bowing to the woman, while cradling a sleeping Daisuki and Ai in his arms.

"Yes and I appreciate you taking care of our children." Hinata said smiling while looking over at Ai's tear stained face and Daisuki's morose one. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if they got hurt."

Kyoko looked from Hinata to the old woman before speaking, her expression worried.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked softly.

"Well…" Hinata began looking slyly at Gaara. "Gaara and I talked about it and we were kind of hoping that you would come to live with us, at least until you're old enough to take over your fathers position as leader of the cloud village.

"That…that would be nice." Kyoko admitted.

"Then welcome to the family." Gaara said simply

Hinata smiled and wrapped the girl in her arms squeezing her tightly. They all waved one last time to the woman before setting off through the forest on the way to the sand village. Daisuki and Ai had woken up a while ago and they walked ahead with Kyoko, chattering and talking about all the fun things they would do when they got home.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said after a moment.

"For what?" Gaara asked, his voice monotonous, but the look in his eyes revealing his concern.

"I abandoned you. And Daisuki! And I forgot all about you and I thought I was with another man and…" She was shushed by a finger pressed to her lips but she shook it off. "No! I need to say this! I don't expect you to ever forgive me and."

This time Hinata was silenced when Gaara gently pressed his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and smiled softly when he pulled away from her.

"I waited for this moment for five years, and I'll be damned if I let it slip away again." Gaara said. "I love you Hinata. Just the thought of you sends my heart racing; the sight of you makes the butterflies rise in my stomach and even if you didn't love me and was with another I would be content to just see you each and everyday."

"You're to good for me." Hinata whimpered, tears coming to her eyes again.

"No. I was made for you." Gaara said kissing her forehead lightly and wiping her eyes.

"And I was made for you." Hinata whispered.

They kissed again, this time more passionately.

"EWW!" Daisuki and Ai exclaimed loudly, making the two separate quickly.

"Come on." Ai urged.

"Yeah." Daisuki answered. "Let's go home."

"Ok." Hinata said smiling as they turned around and continued walking. "Let's go home." Hinata said quietly holding out her hand.

Gaara nodded, with a smile and grabbed Hinata's hand as they walked towards their future together.

**A/N: Okay an epilogue, and some previews and that's all. Please REVIEW people!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright I'll probably be posting this with the last chapter and the previews for my next stories, but anyway this is it. The LAST chapter, so yeah, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

Six Years Later

Hinata awoke to the sun shining on her face, and she winced. A low rumbling chuckled filled her ears and she sent a halfhearted 'glare' to her husband.

"It's not funny." She said, her voice muffled, since her face was pressed into the pillow.

"Yes it is." Was Gaara's simple reply.

The red head leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on Hinata's cheek before standing and moving towards the balcony in their room. The dark haired girl sat there for a minute her eyes shut, before she sprang to her feet and ran to her wardrobe.

"Tie please?" she asked Gaara, coming out onto their balcony.

The Kazekage took the two thin white straps of Hinata's white halter-top summer dress and tied it quickly. Then summoning healing chakra to his hands he began to message his wife's bareback like Tsunade had taught him to.

"What time is it?" Hinata said content and leaning into his touch.

"About 9:30." Gaara answered.

"9:30!" Hinata exclaimed pulling away from him. "Why didn't you wake me up! I didn't fix the kids lunch's yet and today is their first day at the academy and I…"

Gaara silenced her with a kiss and Hinata's worry disappeared from her face. However when the kiss ended she pouted up at him.

"You know that that won't keep me quiet forever." Hinata huffed.

"I know, but at least it calms you down." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata blushed and smacked Gaara lightly on the chest. Suddenly the door to their room burst open.

"Hurry up you two!" A boy's voice, obviously going through puberty called to whoever had entered the room.

"Alright Asuma-san!" another boy shouted.

Hinata turned in time to intercept Daisuki's first hug. The boy was now eleven years old and had grown quite considerably and quickly. He was only about a foot shorter than his mother now. His dark hair was unruly like his fathers, sticking up and out. His cloudy aqua eyes were still bright with childhood and excitement but held the strength of a Hyuuga who has mastered the byakugan.

"Good luck on your first day." Hinata said, choking up at the last part.

"Aww mom it's okay!" Ai said brightly as she bounced up to her mother.

She had also grown, not nearly as much as Daisuki but she was now only a few inches shorter than the dark haired boy. Her blonde hair had grown long over the years and now hung in a low ponytail down her back.

"I'll take care of him don't worry." She reassured again, pushing Daisuki aside and taking her place in Hinata's arms.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Hinata said warmly, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Where's Asuma?" Gaara asked, his hand resting gently on his son's head.

"He's waiting in the hall." Daisuki answered his father.

Gaara nodded in conformation, but Hinata frowned and shook her head.

"Oh no he's not!" Hinata commented. "I don't understand why he wants to wait in the hall!" she continued walking back into the room, preparing to bring in the other boy.

"It's cause he has a crush on mom." Ai mumbled conspiratorially to Daisuki who nodded.

"Shh." Gaara said, wrapping one arm loosely around Ai's shoulders in a half hug.

"H-Hinata-san!" Asuma's voice cracked as she pushed him onto the balcony.

"Oh no! If you are going to be part of this family you will act like part of this family mister!" She teased.

Ai looked at Asuma knowingly, making the boy blush and look away. Hinata moved to stand beside her husband and face all the children.

"Alright!" She exclaimed brightly. "Now children, we wish you good luck on your first day at the academy and…" she said looking over at Gaara and smiling. "We'll see you guys in about four days, okay?"

The children nodded in understanding. Hinata smiled again before kissing each child on the cheek, making Asuma turn beet red. Gaara ruffled Daisuki's hair while Ai pressed a kiss to the pale mans cheek, and Asuma gave him a deliberate nod. All three children bolted from the room, and a few moments later were standing outside the tower where a sand jounin was waiting for them.

"You owe me one Kazekage-sama." The jounin growled.

"I am forever in your debt Baki-sensei." Gaara answered nodding.

"Pssht whatever." Baki scoffed waving up at his former student.

Hinata waved as she watched her children walk away. Gaara disappeared back inside to get dressed and prepare for the journey ahead of them.

"Hinata-chan." A loud depressed voice echoed through out her room.

"Kyoko-chan?" Hinata asked puzzled. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to go on a date tonight and I don't have a dress that matches and I…" Kyoko began, her dark eyes glistening with tears.

"No need to cry." Hinata said. "I have some money tucked away in the top drawer of my bedside table, take it and buy yourself a new outfit for your date."

"Thank you!" Kyoko exclaimed, crying anyway and latching tightly onto Hinata before running into the room.

"Ahh puberty." Matsuri said, sighing as she remembered her own youthful days. "But that doesn't mean you get

"Yes, but I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Hinata excused.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, poking his head out onto the veranda.

"Yes, I'm coming." Hinata said smiling.

-Page Break-

The cloud village's large chancellor hall had a long table in the center with twelve seats around. Naruto and Kasumi sat together on the right side with Yuki, Sasuke, and Jugo sat. On the left side of the table were Shikamaru, and Temari along with Hinata and Gaara, Suigetsu on the other side of the redhead. At either end of the table sat Rikku and Kankurou. While the meeting itself was formal in nature all the members were friends and talked informally.

"So I see you and Yuki have been busy." Kasumi teased Sasuke lightly as their seventh child clung to his mother while their second youngest rested comfortably in Sasuke's lap.

Yuki blushed at the implication while Sasuke shrugged, making Kasumi laugh and Naruto grin.

"What about you Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly, defending his three children.

"How are the twins Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Well Kanoka and Setsuna are very calm, and Hikari seems like he's adapting well to the new addition." Hinata replied to her friend.

"Tell them." Gaara said, suddenly.

"But it's not even official yet." Hinata whined.

"Tell us what?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Oh! Well I guess I need to tell you now." Hinata said, pouting at her husband who only kissed her temple. "I'm…I'm pregnant…again." Hinata admitted.

"Again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes again." Gaara said glaring at everyone daring them to say anything.

"But I wanted to know if I could name it, Sora." Hinata said softly, looking at Jugo her hand resting on her stomach.

"I'm sure she'd like that." Jugo said with a small smile.

They continued to talk and laugh, catching up with each other. Finally after the large and elaborate dinner they all had Kankurou spoke.

"Alright, it was nice catching up, but that's not what we're here for." Kankurou said calling everyone's attention. "We need to talk about this treaty, and Hinata we need to talk about sending Kyoko here in the next two years so she can learn to be a good leader."

"Of course." Hinata nodded as the treaty was passed around and the various leaders signed it.

-Page Break-

They left three days later and Hinata and Gaara began to make their way home. They knew the future wouldn't be easy but they new that above all things they would have each other.

**A/N: Okay that's all. I can't really think of any other way to explain what happens afterwards. I'm going to post a few previews for my next story, and I want you guys to vote for which one you guys want to read. Oh and by the way, just to be clear, Hinata only has four biological children and is pregnant with a fifth.  
**


	27. Previews

**Preview 1: Sasuke's Moving Castle**

Summary: Sasuke is a master wizard, whose power and reputation is desired by most and feared by all. His past is shrouded in mystery, but rumors all pinpoint a demon as his true source of power. But the time has come again for the master wizards and witch's to pick an apprentice and with the imperial family breathing down his neck, Sasuke has no choice but to attend and pick a suitable charge. Due to a string of strange incidents, unfortunate events, and the meddling of Sasuke's housekeeper, Suigetsu, the young witch that comes under his tutelage is none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress to a powerful clan of witches and wizards Hinata was disowned at a young age for not showing promise or an affinity for magic and shaming her clan. However Sasuke learns this couldn't be further from the truth as he begins to train Hinata and discovers a power in her that hasn't been seen for thousands of years.

**Preview 2: Cloaked**

Summary: Every girl has dreamed of being a princess at least once in her life, and Hinata Hyuuga is no exception. Life hasn't been exactly fair to the poor shy girl, who was disowned by her father when she was the tender age of seven. Now she lives and works with her late mother's best friend Kurenai Yuhi, assistant manager of a large hotel in Tokyo and her two best friends Shino and Kiba. However Kurenai has fallen on hard times and Hinata, determined to help her surrogate mother, has abandoned all of her future dreams to take care of the only person who has ever showed her compassion. However everything changes when Shikamaru, Prince of Denmark, and second in line for the throne shows up at the hotel. He seems lazy and rude, just like the tabloids say he is, but in reality he's worried about his older sister who has gone missing. Hinata is thrown into a world of danger, magic, and an adventure that she will never forget. What is she willing to do when the reward is becoming a princess?

**Preview 3: Untitled **

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is the most revered warrior in all of Konoha at the age of eighteen. Her ability is unparalleled, and her reputation is known throughout the country. After she single handedly defeated the large demon and it's army that had threatened her home country at the age of fifteen. Her clan uses her as a beacon and a symbol of power and pride. She has become a pawn in her their game to win more power through a political marriage, and a powerful heir. But in truth Hinata hates all the attention. Her nature makes her shy and reserved, and her self-loathing often gets in the way of any potential friendships, all because Hinata has a secret. When her country is on the brink of war, everyone turns to her for salvation; she doesn't think she can offer them.

**A/N: Okay so here are the previews. They're brief and written weird but you all should vote anyway on what story you want me to write. Also keep in mind, absolutely NO PAIRINGS HAVE BEEN DECIDED YET, which is another thing I would like you to vote for. Let me know ASAP, I'm really excited to start!**


End file.
